Two Worlds
by Linny27
Summary: A/U; Jack is a stable master with no memories of his life before he'd ended up in the orphanage. Sue is a princess who just wants to be free to find true love. Their worlds collide in an incredible journey that leads them both to what they desire most. Along with their ragtag group of companions, they know their two separate worlds will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter One**

The view from the pane-less window of the tiny room he called home was always breathtaking, but tonight, the setting sun cast a myriad of oranges, pinks and purples upon the castle grounds, the colors dancing upon the high turrets as the day turned to evening. Crowds still lingered in the courtyard below; music and laughter reverberating off of the high walls as the people celebrated on the eve of the anniversary of the princess's birth. Tomorrow would mark the eighteenth year of her life, bringing her into adulthood and presenting her as the future queen.

Wines and ales were abundantly flowing between the gatherers because of which extra guards had been posted to ensure the rowdy celebration did not get out of hand. No one would step out of line tonight, he was sure. Tomorrow is when the real festivities would begin. They were not only marking the milestone in the young royal's life, but by law she would have to choose a husband.

Noblemen from all corners of the kingdom and beyond were flocking to the palace, each with the desire to claim the princess as his. They were treating her like she was a prize and as if a duel to the death would be the very thing that would win her heart and her title.

He'd watched as carriage after carriage pulled up at the gate, each more extravagant that the last. They spared a few fleeting words to each other in passing before being shuttled off to their quarters in the west wing. Each man was more pompous than the last, speaking their own opinion of the "competition" under his breath as they parted. This was backstabbing at its finest and he had a bird's eye view. He couldn't help but enjoy it just a little.

Shifting his gaze to the left, he was able to count the number of horseflesh that had been added to his care. Over a dozen more at this early hour of the night, he cringed at the thought of the others that would be added in the middle of the night. He was the Stable Master and he was only one man, but every young bureaucrat would insist that his horses be taken care of first and then give a list of ludicrous instructions that he "must abide by" for his task to be done properly. He would bet a month's pay that most of them wouldn't know the difference between the saddle and the bridle if it wasn't pointed out for them.

On top of their ridiculous demands, the gray Palomino mare he'd been training for the last six months still needed to be washed and groomed before sun-up. She would be presented to Her Highness at first light. That meant only a few hours sleep before he would need to get back to his duties. He sighed as he leaned against the cool brick of the windowsill. He had a long day ahead of him and he would be lucky if his eyes would stay awake for tomorrow night's ball.

With a yawn, he let his gaze shift to the right. He had the most spectacular view of the west wing of the castle, but more importantly, the princess's private balcony. Her long flowing mane billowed in the breeze drifting off of the sea, creating a golden halo that shimmered in the mesh of colors created by the almost set sun.

He had a habit of watching her while up on her perch. Up there, it was the only place she was allowed to be herself and not be guarded by the politics of royalty. She would let her hair down and enjoy the feeling of the wind flowing through it only because it wasn't expected of her. She was supposed to show propriety and decorum in public, but aside from her unknown audience, she was alone.

No woman should be so sad on the eve of her birthday, especially when your father commanded a fleet of ships to grant you your greatest wishes, but her face was solemn and her eyes drooped with despair. The pressures her father was putting upon her were obviously becoming too much. She looked like she wanted to run, to escape the only life she'd ever known.

The world outside these walls was frightening. He knew from experience. He'd fought in the Great War at the tender age of fifteen, seeing far too many gruesome things than any young man should have. He'd needed to prove himself, though and it was the only way.

During the heat of battle, he'd received an injury that would have left him incapacitated if not tended to. A kind black man and his wife had taken in others injured and had given him a temporary home while he healed. He'd almost forgotten the kindness of others, having not been around them often.

Both had worked for the royal family, but when the war started and spies were rumored to be floating around, they were told to flee until they were summoned again. Two months passed before he was able to return to battle and another two whole years went by before it was over. When he'd left, he'd made a promise to return to them, to show them that he was still alive.

Tears were shed and numerous hugs were passed between the couple when they saw him at their door again. He was surprised to find the house a great deal fuller when he returned. Tanya, their first child had been brought into the world in his absence and the toddler in her mother's arms had been instantly smitten with him at first sight.

It was the first time he'd had a family in so long that he'd never thought coming home to anyone would feel so good. Their hugs were true and heartfelt and the way they looked at him truly made him feel like he was home and it was where he was supposed to be as long as they were right there beside him.

The familial bliss had only lasted for a month before a carriage had appeared at their front door to return them back to the palace. They'd been summoned to come, yet they couldn't leave their adopted son alone.

" _Come with us,"_ D had suggested, knowing that so many servants had enlisted in the war and wouldn't be returning.

" _Yes, there will be a place for you,"_ Donna added with the same amount of solemn certainty. But, even with her certainty, she couldn't help but wonder how many of those lost had they considered friends. She'd said a silent prayer up to Heaven for them that night as they all traveled to the place they could forever call home.

He'd faced bloodthirsty foes and evil of the worst kinds, but his heart had never thundered as hard as it did the morning when the King had approached him and bid him a warm welcome. Stunned was far too simple a word to explain what he was feeling at that moment, but it was the only one he could think of. D and Donna had told him how kind and considerate their king was but when his hand was shook in welcome, Jack had just fallen into shock. He knew on that day, that this would be his home and he would always be welcome.

"It's a beautiful night," said the familiar voice from his doorway. He turned to see D closing the heavy-wooden door behind him and walk into the light of the lantern hanging in the corner of the room. "Tomorrow is sure to be a beautiful day, as well. It will certainly be perfect for the ball tomorrow night." He smiled kindly at the young man whom he still considered to be his charge as he took a seat upon the bed. The straw mattress crinkled and crackled underneath his weight. "Don't you think, Jack?

Rolling his eyes, Jack moved away from the window. "We both know you didn't come all the way up here to talk about the weather, D." He leaned against the cool brick of the wall and casually propped his foot up to look more reserved than he actually felt. The ball had finally arrived; he just hoped his plans would not be foiled and he would at least be given the chance to dance with the fair princess. "Why did you really come up here?"

It certainly hadn't hurt to try, D mused as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. When that boy set his mind to something, there was no changing it. "I came to see if you would reconsider and forget this ludicrous plan you've concocted." He saw Jack immediately try to rebuke him, but he held up a hand to silence him so he could finish. "I'm only asking if you're sure you want to do this. I won't be able to pick up the pieces if it backfires."

"I never expected you to," the younger man said coolly as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Every eligible young man was invited, D. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase "nothing ventured, nothing gained"? Well, I want to take that chance. If I fail, I'll be the content, glorified stable boy that I am. What harm would it do?"

Dimitrius waited for Jack's speech to finally end before he added his two cents in. It was a noble speech, but of could the boy was forgetting one simple thing. "First off, every eligible young _nobleman_ was invited, Jackson." He'd added the full given name to get his point across. He was the Stable Master, the last time he checked, that didn't really shout "nobleman". "How do you even expect to get in the door?"

Smiling his sly crooked smile, Jack lightly shrugged his shoulders in a not-so-innocent gesture. "It's already taken care of, thanks to Donna."

Feeling his head beginning to ache, D pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh good grief," he muttered under his breath. Bracing himself, he raised his head and stared at Jack with distress clear on his face. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Then don't. No matter what you say, I'm going to go through with it." His statement was final and though he spoke with no anger, D couldn't argue because he knew it wouldn't help. If he failed… well, he would make sure he wouldn't.

Nodding, the now father of two stood up from the bed, the straw crinkling and crackling again as it was relieved of his weight. He exhaled heavily as his brown eyes looked into Jack's. "Very well, I just had to give it a shot." He shrugged his shoulders. What else could he do but give in? "What about the mare?"

"She'll be ready." He accepted D's friendly pat on the back and watched as he turned to leave. "Hey, D," he waited for him to turn back around as he paused, "Do you really believe my plan is so bad?" The older man only shrugged as an answer. "Then why did you agree to go along with it in the first place?"

Smiling, D's reply was simple, "Because Donna likes to think there still might be hope for you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi, everyone! It's great to finally be back posting. I can't tell you how much I've missed it. Thank you to all my readers and don't forget to review. :)**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Two**

She yawned as she stretched underneath her soft, fluffy coverlet. The sun was shining through the large, intricate glass windows in the east of her room, marking the beginning of the day that could very well end her happiness for the rest of her life. She wanted to hide under the sheets and not come out until her father had come to his senses. He expected her to find a husband at tonight's party, but the real question was whether or not they would find her to be a suitable wife.

She knew her duty and knew it was for the good of the kingdom, but she was different than other princesses. She wasn't normal by gentlemen's standards and she knew they would run as soon as they discovered her flaw. She was imperfect in nobility standards; it was almost like she wasn't whole, but her parents had given her the chance to live as much of a normal life as possible. In reality, they just wanted to hide who she really was so she could be accepted. Just once she would love to have a person look upon her as who she really was and not what she'd been built up to be.

She groaned as she pulled the quilt over her head. She was grateful for everything her mother and father had done to provide her with her "normal" life. She was a princess and that title meant that she would never need to rely on others. She was to be proud and independent. Her Majesty, Queen Carla might have pushed a great deal too far in that category, but her little girl would make a great queen one day and her pride and independence would be what would make their kingdom legendary.

The bed shifted as another weight was added and the quilt pulled from her grip with a single tug. She smiled at the soulful brown eyes staring at her, a smile on his face as he woke her up in his special way. "You know that's not how you're supposed to wake me up," she admonished, though she continued to smile as his tongue began placing wet kisses upon her chin. "Okay, okay," she caved. "I'll let it slide this time."

The dog snuggled down beside her as she ran her fingers through his soft coat. He was a true friend to her, the first to never judge her because she was different or because of her title. It was a simple relationship as long as he got a belly rub for his good deeds.

"It's the beginning of our new lives, Levi," she sighed. She felt him groan beside her and knew what he was feeling. "Don't worry, boy. You're part of the package. If he doesn't want you, he doesn't get me." Her smile widened as his head perked up and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. His energy always seemed to brighten her day.

When he heard the door begin to open, he gently pawed at her arm and turned is head toward the door. A woman dressed in a plain, servant's dress entered the room with a gleaming, silver tray in her arms. "Rise and shine, Mistress! It's a beautiful day," said the cheery, young woman as she set down the tray and walked over to the window to draw the curtains.

She groaned loudly as the sun filtered into the room. It would have to be so beautiful on a day she found to be the end of her reign as an independent woman.

Going back to the tray, the servant poured her mistress a cup of one of the finest teas in the castle; the perfect blend of herbs to prepare her for today's events. Not bothering to glance as the young woman in the bed, the young servant girl added two cubes of sugar and a dollop of heavy cream into the mixture, stirring it slowly for the right consistency.

She made sure to keep her lips in Princess Susan's line of sight as she did. "A young gentleman has inquired about the presence of your company on a ride through the royal gardens." Her smile was wide and her eyes bright. She found this all so romantic; soon Princess Susan would find her prince and live happily ever after. It was just like one of the stories her Granny used to tell her when she was a child.

Susan let out a heavy groan. Each of their visitors would have vied for the perfect opportunity to take her for a ride. This one had either been the first in line or made a grand impression on her father. Either way, she knew he would not be the one for her. She and her father had different opinions of suitable men; the more money he had, the greater the provider, he always said. But, not once in his grand old speech had he ever mentioned the word love. She swore it must have been missing from his vocabulary.

"And what has this one offered my father?" she asked dismally. What could he possibly bring to the palace and the rest of the kingdom to have earned himself the right to accompany her on a ride? Money? Jewels? The finest armed protection his parents could afford? She wasn't interested in any of it.

Shrugged, the girl handed over the hot cup of tea, her lips still curled into a smile. She let an uncertain laugh escape her as she nervously picked at her fingernails. "I couldn't say, Miss," was all she said before giving a small curtsy and hurrying out of the room.

Looking to Levi, whose ears were perked up and his head was cocked to the side, Sue shrugged her shoulders as she let the warm of the cup in her hand radiate its heat through her fingers all the way up to her elbows. She gently blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. The finest tea in all the land made of the finest-chosen herbs and tea leaves. It was a tea fit for a princess, but right now, why did she feel more like a slave than a princess?


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Three**

He was certainly well-dressed with that familiar noble air about him Sue mused as he awaited her arrival in the grand foyer. His back was straight, his hands resting together at the base of his spine as he tried not to rock back and forth nervously on the balls of his feet. It was rather quite charming that he was nervous about this rendezvous. He would be the first as far back as she could remember.

He was quite attractive as well. His soft blond curls billowed lightly in the breeze as he led her to the stables. Her hand was gently resting the crook of his arm with his own strong hand resting comfortably over hers. She tried not to chuckle as she felt his clammy palm rest over her knuckles. The sun had barely risen, so he couldn't put blame on the hot weather.

His crystal blue eyes never settled on her, though he did spare a glance at her once or twice, but for the rest of the time, his face was pointed straight while his eyes looked out to his right side. His servant followed closely behind them and Sue couldn't help but note the green tint of jealousy rising to the young woman's chocolate brown eyes.

She found it strange that he would bring a woman along as his escort, but she sported a mighty fine dagger in her belt. Her dark fingers curled ever so lightly around the hilt, Sue guessing that she knew how to handle her short blade and could possibly draw blood with the swiftest of moves.

It was with the glance at the dark-skinned woman that the truth finally settled within Sue. This man didn't want to be here anymore than she did. He was most likely being forced into this by his parents just like she was. His heart obviously belonged to his servant woman. The relief that flooded over her felt so great. He would try as much as possible to not make their match a perfect one.

Smiling widely, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze to alert his attention. "She's a very lucky woman to have won your affections so gracefully," she whispered to him, smiling even wider at the dumbstruck expression that crossed his features.

It took him a moment to let a smile curl at the corner of his lips. He'd been taken aback by the boldness of her statement, but he was very thankful that she understood. "Thank you, Princess." The tears were welling up in his eyes. His lady was his life and love and no matter how much he'd told his parents of his affections for the young and very female soldier, they heard none of it. They expected him to be a man of nobility. A Leland didn't cave at the sight of a pretty face. His father wouldn't argue with him taking the woman to his bed, but falling in love with her was out of the question.

"It's Sue," she urged, "and you're very welcome, Master Leland."

"It's Myles," he countered teasingly as they walked in content friendship toward their horses, though his silent companion none the wiser about his sudden change from prospecting husband-to-be to just being Myles.

As they approached the stable, Sue couldn't help but notice that her familiar steed was not waiting for her alongside Master Leland's. Instead, her gaze set upon the most beautiful mare she'd ever seen. Her soft gray coloring, her gentle brown eyes… Her breath had been taken away just from the mere sight of her.

She jumped as a gentle hand placed itself upon her free forearm. She'd been lost in awe of the stunning creature before her. "Forgive me," Dimitrius said with a slight grin and wink before bowing his head to her and her companion. "Lady Sue," he was the only one in the palace, besides Donna, who was allowed to call her anything less than Princess Susan, "may I present to you your birthday present?"

Smiling, she nodded as she pulled away from her escort and slipped her hand gently into D's palm. He carefully led her over the unlevel terrain, one hand bracing her arm and the other resting in a restraining grip upon her small waist. Her free hand reached out as she longed to feel the soft coat and strong muscles under her fingertips. "She's beautiful, D."

"All the credit goes to Master Jack, here," he said with a pat to the younger man's back like a proud father would do to his son.

"It was nothing, Your Highness," Jack said softly as he tried to hide his cheeks from blushing.

"What's her name?" She asked, completely ignoring Jack's attempt at humility when she couldn't see his lips. In fact, her gaze had never settled upon the Stable Master to know that he'd even spoken.

"Er, uh," he stuttered at the beginning before coming to the conclusion that perhaps she hadn't heard him. He collected himself before answering. "It's Stargazer." He'd named her after the beautiful princess, herself after watching her gaze up at the sparkling stars night after night. It was a fitting namesake.

D waved his hand inconspicuously toward her. To any of their company it would have looked like he was merely brushing the stable dust from his pant but Sue knew better. That was a sign that someone was trying to talk to her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked when her gaze traveled back up to D's serene face. "I must have missed what you said." She watched the gentle brown eyes of her father's former, but now her present armored guard shift to the right to show her that the man beside him was who'd just spoke. Her gaze followed and she let out the slightest of gasps.

His deeply tanned skin was a deep contrast to the creme-colored shirt with the torn-off sleeves he sported. His dark drown hair was dusted with a light layer of dirt and his body was lightly drenched with sweat. Her hazel orbs settled upon Jack's perfect teeth as his lips curled up into a smile. Among all the handsome nobles she'd met in her lifetime—the ones who had everything they'd ever asked for—none had ever smiled at her quite like that. It was a real, genuine smile. She never thought there was such a thing in this world.

Bowing his head toward her as he wiped his hands clean upon an old rag, he took a step toward her and into the sunlight in case she couldn't hear him. "Forgive me, Princess. Her name is Stargazer." His wink was automatic, but the sight of her gentle blush made it all worthwhile.

"She's beautiful." Her voice was surprisingly soft and demure, which surprised her. No man had ever taken her breath away with just a simple smile. There was something special about him and she was willing to discover more.

"One of the finest I've trained and hand picked by your father." He patted Stargazer's strong neck with a feeling of pride. The horse gently nudged him back with affection.

"She's quite taken with him, isn't she?" Myles snickered to his guard who nudged him hard in the ribs, though her eyes held a hint of a smile as well.

"Which one do you mean?" she asked teasingly, "the horse or the princess?"

He chuckled as he let their hands touch for the slightest of moments before pulling away. The tingle of touching her soft skin lingered on his fingertips as he looked down at her with a promise of some time alone for just the two of them. Her cheeks reddened under his scrutiny so much so that she had to turn away from his gaze.

With a glare toward the nobleman, thinking that Sue had heard, Jack said, "She's yours." He handed the reins over to her, their fingers brushing together in the lightest of touches. His face became warm from the sudden shock of electricity that shot through him, a light blush dusting his dirty cheeks.

With her own blush deepening, Sue nodded to him. "Thank you."

Jack's sideways smile reached all the way up to his eyes. "It's my pleasure, Your Highness." He bowed at the waist to her, though his eyes never left hers. Her beauty was simple, yet elegant. She was a natural beauty, unlike so many other women who painted their make-up on. A light layer of powder and a small dusting of rouge was all she needed to accent her already beautiful features.

Sensing the unspoken connection between them, D cleared his throat rather loudly. It was not proper for the two to commune like this in public which made him believe that tonight was still a bad idea. "Lady Sue, if you would be so kind," he held out his hand for her to take as he led her over to the side of the horse. Stargazer was quite tame, perhaps a little too much so. D knew the princess enjoyed going for a spirited run and wondered if the horse would be able to honor her with such spirit.

He held her firmly at the waist and gave her a push up into the saddle. She fluffed her skirts around as she situated herself into a comfortable riding position. "Master Leland, I hope you would not feel uncomfortable if I don't ride side-saddle?" she asked with a pleasant curl to her lips.

D was the only one to notice the jealous scowl upon Jack's lips. He let his shoulders shake with silent laughter. Jackson Hudson didn't usually fall all over himself in front of women, they usually did the falling, but there was certainly something about Princess Sue that got his insides twisted enough so that coherent sentences were unheard of. He would definitely need to keep his eye upon his young charge at the ball tonight to keep him from falling flat on his face.

Smiling back, Myles shook his head. "Of course not, Your Highness." His foot was planted firmly in the stirrup and he was just about to pull himself up when a high-pitched voiced called down from the courtyard.

"Dimitrius!" The loud groan coming from D told the others that the balding man sliding down the embankment from the courtyard could only bring bad news. He excused himself from the princess's company and broke into a run to meet the infuriating adviser to the King.

Sue watched from atop Stargazer, having been given the perfect spot to watch on. Even from a distance their lips were as clear as day and though the others only knew D and Mr. Randall Pitts were arguing back and forth, she could read every word being shot back and forth between them, even the ones inappropriate for her eyes.

Stalking back to the stables, D mumbled under his breath about the insolent little elf. How he'd risen to be the Political Adviser, he would never know, but he would enjoy putting himself and everyone else out of their misery by dumping the man in the ocean.

"Forgive me, Princess, but your father would like a word with you."

"Now?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. Lord Leland, I am sorry."

Filled with relief of not having to make small-talk, Myles merely brushed it off like it was nothing. "I hope Her Highness would at least honor me with a dance at tonight's ball?" he asked.

Sue smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor, Master Leland," she said as D helped her down from Stargazer. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Lucy," she whispered and winked at Leland's guard as they passed.

The dark-skinned woman glanced at her charge with confusion. He raised his hands in his own defense. "Don't look at me, I didn't say a word." He added a playful wink to the mix and was graced with one of her most beautiful smiles as they headed back up toward the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Four**

The heels of her riding boots clicked and clacked upon the marble floors of the King's private chambers, the soft, muffled footsteps of D following close behind. Mr. Pitts, as he asked he be called by everyone, had been skimpy on the details of this impromptu visit. All they knew was that the King needed to see his daughter and he needed to see her now.

"Father?" she asked when they entered his private study. Books lined the walls of the room. Sue could remember spending hours surrounded by these walls, reading every word in every book from fairytales, to mysteries, to romance, and horror. This room was her safe haven away from the political pressures. She remembered when she wasn't even old enough to read. Her father would put her on his knee and read to her the classic tales depicted in the words. In this room, she could be herself.

King Edward lifted his head from the ledger before him, his eyes lighting up in a handsome smile as they set upon the beautiful young woman he was proud to call his daughter. "Susan," he whispered while standing up from his desk. Before walking over to her, he glanced to his side where Mr. Pitts stood, a long list in his hand with a pen poised right above the parchment. "That will be all for now, Randall. I wish to speak to my daughter in private," he said with a dismissing tone.

Nodding to His Majesty, Randy bowed his head stiffly and with his nose high in the air, he strolled out of the room, passing by Dimitrius as he did so. "The King wishes to be alone with his daughter," he informed the guard. D only nodded with a quirky little smile on his lips. "That means that you have to leave as well."

"That's where you're wrong, Randy," he crinkled his nose in amusement when the balding man with glasses cringed at the use of the nickname. "You are the King's Advisor; I am the Princess's Personal Guard. I outrank you and that means you have to leave while I stay here." His lips curled in a Cheshire cat grin as he closed the heavy wooden doors on the obnoxious man.

"Was that really necessary?" His Majesty asked with a tone of amusement in his voice.

D shrugged. "It made me feel better," he joked.

"And I suppose that's all the matters, right?" Edward chuckled with a shake of his head before setting his focus upon his daughter. Taking her by the hand, he led her over to his favorite chair; it was large enough for the both of them to sit on it with enough room to spare. "I'm sorry for interrupting your morning ride, sweetheart. I hope Lord Leland wasn't too upset?"

The smile that graced her lips told him more than her words ever could. "Somehow, I think he'll get over it." She shrugged her shoulders as she curled up beside him on the oversized chair.

"And your birthday gift?" He glanced at D to make sure she had received it. He was given a nod as his silent answer that she had.

"She's beautiful. I love her." If only she'd gotten the chance to actually ride her, she frowned.

"I figured you would do a great deal of riding once you were married." It was one thing she and her mother had in common. It had been Carla's retreat from her queenly duties as well and he was quite certain that Sue would take after her in that department. He didn't miss her light snort of a laugh or the roll of her eyes. "You knew this time would eventually come."

She nodded. "Yes, but I always thought I'd have a choice in the matter." So much for being an independent thinker, like he'd always wanted her to be.

Sighing heavily, he pulled her close and allowed her to rest her head upon his shoulder. He angled his chin so she would still be able to read his lips. "Finding love is very important to you, isn't it?"

She nodded again. She wanted more that just marriage and a mutual friendship with her husband. She wanted the man she married to sweep her off her feet and to take her to places unknown. She wanted to feel the passion of love and desire and to know what true love felt like. "I do."

Sighing again, he brushed a stray tendril of hair out of her eyes as they met his similar ones. "I'll tell you what. If you happen to find this man of your dreams tonight, I will have no objections."

Her eyes grew alight with wonder as her head shot up in surprise. "Really?"

As he nodded in affirmation, her hands quickly wrapped themselves around his neck in a tight hug. The warmth in his heart was great and he knew he'd made the right decision. She was to be Queen one day and the man-who-would-be-king would have to stand beside her through the best and worst times. Only someone who truly loved her with all his heart would be brave enough to stand beside a woman so different.

His lower lip quivered slightly as he pulled away, but it stopped as soon as her eyes set upon his lips. "But, if you don't, then I will choose for you." She nodded in acceptance even before his statement was finished. "Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," she agreed as her lips curled in a bright smile she couldn't keep at bay. This was the greatest gift he ever could have given her.

"Good," he said as he opened his arms wide and allowed her one last hug to seal the deal. He let her fold herself into his arms like she would when she was little. "Now, you'd best get ready for tonight." She placed a light kiss upon his cheek as she wriggled out of the chair and crossed the room to the chamber doors. She smiled kindly to D who'd opened the door for her and added his own wink as a response to her smile.

He made to follow her, but stopped to glance at His Majesty one last time. Edward stood from his chair, straightening his waist coat as he did so. He didn't even have to turn his gaze to the other man to know those dark brown eyes were set upon him. "Don't look at me like that, Dimitrius. You have a daughter of your own. Just you wait until she reaches that age."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Sire," D smirked before exiting the room as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi, everyone! I've kind of been posting on the fly all week, so I haven't really had time to again say thanks to everyone who is reading. I'll be going out of town for the next week, so I'm going to try to put up two posts today. However, that means I won't be posting while I'm away. I promise you a double post when I return as well. So, thanks again for reading, please review. 3 Linny27_**

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Five**

"I'm telling you, D, she's different," Jack said as he stared at the cloth masterpiece draped over his shoulders. The fabric was light and airy which was perfect for the night's warmer than warm weather. It was a crème colored material with, what he could swear were, gold patterns sewn in. It looked very expensive and would keep his character well intact. A Stable Master would never be able to afford anything like it on his salary.

' _You have no idea,'_ D mused to himself as he leaned against the doorway of his and Donna's bedroom. He and his wife shared a secretive glance. He would certainly be surprised how different Lady Sue really was. She'd nearly given it away this afternoon, but as usual, she recovered quickly and made it look like nothing was amiss. "I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. What if you get discovered? What if Leland recognizes you?" What if Sue finds love with him tonight? Marriage to a commoner would be the one thing her father would object to and probably send him to the guillotine.

"It's a masked ball, sweetheart," Donna said as she hemmed the sleeves of the shirt as Jackson stood as motionless as possible above her, though he was brimming with anticipation. "We've taken every precaution."

"And I still don't believe you agreed to this." He rubbed gently at his temples as the beginning of another headache came about. This plan had the stench of "bad idea" all over it, especially now since the Princess would be doing the choosing instead.

"Jack's always been like a son to us. I couldn't say no," she said with a pin clenched between her lips. "And neither should you. After all, an exception was made for the both of us, wasn't it?" She winked at her husband and playfully wrinkled her nose. Of course, she would bring that up.

"Well, that's different." Neither of them hadn't been raised to be royalty.

"How is it different?" she countered as she removed the final pin from her lips and pinned the last part of the sleeve together. She motioned for Jack to turn to the other side so she could work on the other sleeve. There wasn't much work needed to be done. Luckily he was about the same size as its previous wearer.

Unable to come up with a decent response, D looked to Jack for assistance. Fingering the silky fabric with his free hand, Jack asked, "Donna, where did you get this fabric?" It was the only thing he could think of and if it took the heat off D, then it was probably the best.

Mumbling something under her breath, Donna continued to work on the other sleeve. Jack and D shared a puzzled look. They'd each heard something, but neither could be sure that what they'd heard was actually what they'd heard.

Smirking, D crossed his arms over his chest, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "What was that?" She mumbled something again, this time just a little bit louder. "I'm sorry; I still didn't catch that, sweetheart."

Groaning loudly as her hands fell into her lap, Donna glared at her husband. He'd definitely been able to hear her that time. When he just innocently shrugged his shoulders, she rolled her eyes and gave in. "I said," she began with a huff, "it was one of His Majesty's night shirts. One, mind you, that he doesn't wear anymore," she added when she saw the look of protest in her husband's eyes.

"You stole it from the King?" Jack asked, shocked that Donna would even consider doing anything of the sort, but unable to keep his laughter at bay. His shoulders shook with laughter, but it came to a quick halt when she "accidentally" stuck him in the arm with a pin.

"Serves you right," she admonished. "Besides, he's got so many I didn't think he would miss this one. And except for the sleeves, which I can fix in a flash, it fits perfectly." She smiled at her handy work as she propped herself up on her knees to straighten the collar. "Now, hurry up and get washed up so I can finish." Jack nodded as he carefully removed the silk shirt, handing it to her before leaving to room to find the nearest water closet.

Sinking back down unto the floor, Donna glanced over at her husband who'd taken his place upon the corner of their bed. His gaze was set upon her as she clutched the shirt to her bosom and it was making her a bit uneasy. "You're angry with me?" she asked. After all, lesser servants had been thrown in the stocks for even lesser crimes. He was a part of the royal guard and would be forced to punish the perpetrator, even if she'd been his wife.

Shaking his head, he managed a slight smile. "No. And although, I might not approve of this, you're doing something very noble." The smile slowly began to widen. "I never thought you to be a woman who'd enjoy fighting the power." His eyebrow twitched in a seductive manner.

Her smile matched his as she shuffled over to him, warmth flooding from her cheeks throughout the rest of her body. "Then, I'm afraid you don't know me as well as you thought you did, Dimitrius Gans." Her tone was husky and her eyes narrowed as she batted her eyelashes in his direction. After being together for so many years and bringing two children into this world, her love and desire for this man had yet to be extinguished. She hoped it never would be.

His lips gently hovered above hers, a mere breath away as he studied her dark beauty. "That maybe so, but I'm still definitely willing to learn," he whispered before brushing his lips lightly across hers, sending both of them into the sweet abyss they'd become so familiar with.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, here it is! My second post for the day. I hope to see all of you in a week when I get back. ;)**_

 _ **3 Linny**_

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Six**

The candelabras lining the courtyard were being lit as the sun lay low over the horizon behind the west wall. Each held a series of five tall white candles, the flames flickering lightly in the breeze drifting off of the sea, and each one set to burn long into the night. Their wrought-iron stands were adorned with a small clutch of white carnations—Princess Susan's favorite flower—and embellished with a shimmering gold satin ribbon.

The party had begun and the night was still young.

Receiving one last bit of advice from Donna, she kissed him on the cheek for luck before closing the door of the servant's passage into the ballroom behind her and leaving Jack alone and out of his element. _"Remember to always look her in the eye,"_ was the last thing she'd whispered to him before disappearing. Jack chuckled nervously as he slid his crème-colored mask into place over his eyes. It sounded much easier than it looked. He'd barely been able to keep his cool in the stable yard today when their eyes had connected. What made her think it would be any simpler tonight? A silly little mask certainly wouldn't change anything.

Taking in a deep breath, he leaned up against the wall and let his eyes scan the room, taking in every fine, minute detail into his memory bank for him to keep forever. The candles in the crystal chandeliers burned dimly, casting a magical glow about the large, ornate room. The white marble walls were decorated same as the courtyard, the hand-carved wooden baseboards accentuated with an added string of elegant fresh-water pearls.

The room was dressed for a coronation, each gown or suit more elegant than the last. Jack suddenly felt very small surrounded by so much power and nobility. He was out of his league and alone, but his goal was still clear. He had to do this to make a point for commoners everywhere that station doesn't matter and love can be the bridge to bring the two worlds together.

" _You'll do great,"_ Donna had said proudly as she looked up at him as he wished his mother would have been able to. He felt the icy cold hand of regret clench his heart. Both his parents had died when he was only a young child and he could barely remember who they were and what they'd once had in store for him. All he could remember was waking up in the orphanage infirmary with a terrible fever and most of his memory gone. The only thing he'd known that day had been his name.

He shivered as a chill ran down his spine. He hadn't thought about his real parents in ages. D and Donna had replaced that dark hole in his heart with such love and memories that he'd almost hate to think what would have happened if his parents had survived the fire.

Jack jumped as a hand grasped his arm. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow at the painful memories and how they were trying to force their way to the forefront of his mind. Taking in a few deep breaths, he let his dark brown eyes connect with those of D.

"What are you doing standing against the wall?" his eyes were full of concern at the sight of his charge's pale face and watery eyes. He hadn't seen him like this since during the war when he'd awoken from a nightmare he couldn't remember, but kept whispering in his sleep about a fire and something about a murder. Jack had refused to talk about it that day and still remained tight-lipped; D wouldn't push if it would only make things worse.

"Are you checking up on me?" the masked stableman asked as he slowly melded back into his usual, confident self. He pushed himself from the wall, straightening his shirt as he did to smooth out any invisible wrinkles he might have seen. "I thought you didn't approve of this." There was no caustic tone to his voice, just his usual teasing glimmer.

"I don't, but if you're going to stand against the wall all evening, I thought you'd be better off holding a candle to blend in with the scenery." D's lips curled in laughter at the side of his mouth, his shoulders shaking with silent amusement. The look Jack gave him told the older man that he was not amused. "Okay, since I couldn't talk you out of this, I might as well help the cause, right?"

"Donna told you to help, didn't she?" D wouldn't have turned around on an issue he didn't believe in if Donna hasn't at least added her two cents into the mix. Her words were usually right.

Sighing heavily, D nodded, "yeah." He glared at Jack not being able to hide his laughter. "You know, if you don't want my help, I can waltz right over to Lord Leland and tell him what I was just about to tell you." He made the threat sound serious, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes that he just couldn't hide.

"No, I really want to know. What've you got?"

Taking in a deep breath and heaving it out, D rolled his eyes at himself. He was going against everything he'd been trained, but at least he wasn't just doing it for anyone. At least it was for his 'son'. "Every man present will be vying for a dance from Lady Sue, so you need to head to the front of line before anyone else beats you to it. After she's addressed to the room, the music will begin playing, she and the King will hold the first dance, and the night will begin."

Jack swallowed hard. He knew the competition would be fierce, seeing as they were high class and he was stable yard. "And what about when we dance? Donna told me to always look her in the eye. That's much easier said than done, D." After all, she was a vision of beauty and an elegance that was too great for his eyes to behold. He feared he would go blind by even daring a glance into those hazelnut depths.

Nodding, D understood all too well… well, at least it seemed like he did. He remembered the first time he'd come face-to-face with Donna's father. His own had told him to look his straight in the eye, but the butterflies in his stomach were restless and caused his gaze to falter. It was only later when they were married did he discover that that had been what had persuaded her to join him that night for a moonlight stroll along the surf. She'd had countless suitors look him straight in the eye, but D's wavering gaze told her there was much more to him than muscles and military stature.

"I know, but believe me, it'll be worth it. Just remember everything that we've told you and you should do great. Now, hurry up and get into position or else you might lose your chance." He winked as he gave Jack a strong, fatherly pat on the back and watched as the young man nervously nodded but after taking in a deep breath took his place among royalty and power. In his opinion, it was where Jackson was really supposed to belong.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay! I am back! I was going to post this yesterday, but I got home later than expected. I'll still try to do a double post today, if not I'll post again tomorrow. As always, thank you for reading!**_

 _ **;) linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Seven**

She needed some air. Her cheeks felt warm and she could feel the trickle of a bead of sweat running down her spine. The doors to the terrace were opened to allow the cool night air to waft in, but with so many bodies occupying the room, the air became even hotter. She excused herself from her latest dance partner with a kind nod and escaped as quickly as possible. He'd been a very wonderful man, but he certainly couldn't dance. Her toes ached from him constantly stepping on them, so much so that as soon as she walked out on the terrace, she removed her shoes and stretched her toes.

She placed her shoes beside her on the stone railing of the patio and glanced up at the clear night's sky. The stars were twinkling high in the heavens and the moon was only a quarter full. It was such a beautiful night, a night supposedly for romance, yet her heart still felt empty. None of these Lords and Masters had even created a spark between them and only Lord Leland had even bothered to strike up a friendly conversation as he twirled her on the dance floor. But, that was only because they both knew that his heart would never be in their marriage.

Lucy was a fine woman and he was very lucky to have found her, yet she being a servant, it was highly unlikely that the two of them would have a relationship. She'd been a princess long enough to know his father would not approve of his choices. He didn't seem to be the type to go against his father, but people had been known to surprise her. Like David.

She couldn't help but smile as she thought of him. He'd been so kind to her. He was the son of a Duke, but so unlike all of the other nobility around her. He had a passion for gardening and during his last visit he'd even assisted the royal gardener into planting a rose garden just for her. _'But, that was months ago,'_ she frowned.

David had captured her heart in such a short time; she'd even imagined he was the man she was going to marry. But, as usual, she'd chased him away.

He'd arranged a romantic picnic in the gardens with flowers and candles surrounding them. Her senses had run wild that night. The scent from the roses was magical and the light from the candles had cast a golden glow upon the area. It was then that she'd realized that she was in love with him and with that love had come trust. So, she entrusted him with her secret.

' _I'm deaf,'_ she told him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He'd stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, but she could already tell that it had scared him.

He'd laughed nervously before taking a large gulp of wine. _'I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong, I thought you just said that you were deaf.'_ His lips curled and his shoulders shook, heavy with laughter. How ludicrous was that? A deaf princess? What was she trying to pull?

She remembered crying on her mother's shoulder for hours, that night and well into the morning. Just the thought made a single tear fall down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away, but the emotional damage still remained.

If she did choose a husband tonight, how did she know that he wouldn't act the same way once he discovered that she was defective? Would he run just as David had or use her like Tony? Her heart couldn't handle the heartbreak all over again. But, did she really want to marry a man of her father's choosing?

She glanced back at those still twirling about on the dance floor. Haughty young men with everything to gain… No, she couldn't let her father choose.

Taking in a deep breath she glanced once more up at the sky. She stared in amazement as a star shot through the black abyss. A wishing star. Closing her eyes, she wished hard to find her true love tonight… or at least a man who wouldn't run away when he discovered that she couldn't hear.

Letting out her breath, she gathered her shoes and turned back to the party. She stumbled back as she collided with something hard and firm and felt her feet fly out from underneath her. A loud gasp escaped her when two strong arms caught her in their embrace.

"Whoa, easy there," Jack said as he held her firmly at the waist, one of her feet planted firmly on the ground while the other hovered in the air. He smiled at her surprised expression, the deep blush infusing her cheeks with a rosy tint that gave away her shock and embarrassment. "Are you all right?"

She nodded mutely as she stared into the dark, chocolate-colored brown eyes made clear to her by the contrasting mask fitted firmly over his eyes. From those eyes, her gaze traveled. His deeply-tanned skin was flawless and by the looks of things the tan went all the way to places very improper for a lady to think about. He obviously spent many hours in the sun and his strong muscles told her that he used his hands a great deal. She blushed to the roots of her hair as improper thoughts of what those hands could do flashed through her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered before she realized how he still held her. Lowering her foot, she prompted him to set her back on her feet and carefully drew back a step to take in the sight of him. Her hand flew to her chest as she fought to calm her rapidly beating heart. This man was no ordinary Lord; he was quite different, but also, in a way he was also familiar.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the eyes, the muscles, the smile; they all seemed so familiar yet she couldn't quite put a face to the attributes. She jumped slightly as he took her small hand in his and brought it to his lips. His stare seemed to bore straight into her very soul as he gazed at her with a longing she'd never seen in a man's eyes before. Well, she'd seen it, just not directed at her.

Her hand trembled in his. She needed to gain control of herself. Never before had a man caused such distress to her inner workings, but there was something about it that she enjoyed immensely. Could this be the sign she'd been asking for? Could this be the _man_ she'd been asking for?

"You are very welcome, Princess," he whispered and bowed his head as a real gentleman would. "I was just coming outside for a breath of air, but this encounter certainly seems more appealing to me. Tell me, do you run into men like this often?" His smile widened with a teasing glint which made her blush only increase.

It hadn't been the whole truth. He had actually come outside to look for her, because he'd somehow lost his place in the crowd of suitors as she took the floor on her father's arms, but he definitely had enjoyed running into her. Literally.

She smiled, her teeth lightly nipping at the corner of her lower lip. Jack's breath rushed out of him at the sight. "I'm afraid I haven't caught your name, good sir." He certainly wasn't a usual hanger-on at court. "I must thank you properly." She would give any excuse just to learn his name.

"I'm sorry?" He couldn't give her his real name. If she discovered who he really was, the king would have his head for impersonating a member of the Royal Court.

"I asked what your name was," she giggled with a shake of her head. He was handsome when he was smooth-talking her, but he was very much adorable when he bumbled over his words.

It was at that moment that D had chosen to make an appearance. Jack's back was to him so he would never know he was there. He would just need to alert Lady Sue that there were still quite a few young men left on her dance card and she had until midnight to make her final decision. Time was running out.

Yet, he'd caught the shimmer in her eyes, a trait he'd become familiar with when Master David was still around. Her eyes had held that familiar glaze until the day he'd decided that he couldn't love a woman who was deaf and that sparkle was replaced by tears and pain. He wasn't certain whether or not he was glad to see it return.

He waved his hand in the air to gain her attention. Her hazel eyes were the only body parts that moved, but it would be enough for him to get his message to her. 'You dance, find husband' he mouthed to her and though his phrasing hadn't made much sense, she'd gotten the message.

Returning her gaze to Jack who was still staring at her with panic in his eyes, she took in a deep breath and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'm sorry?"

She chuckled and couldn't help but think that perhaps he was just as deaf as she was. Knowing it wasn't the case she shrugged it off and offered once again. He'd accepted with an eager nod. "But, there is just one thing that I think you must know." She glanced at D, seeing the look of shock on his face.

He waved his hands at her with urgency, telling her that telling him her secret would not be the best option at this point. She merely ignored him and waited for Jack's obvious response.

"And what would that be, Princess?"

Her eyes held a teasing glint as she stared up at him. "I find that dancing is much better if I know my partner's name," she quipped with a playful wrinkling of her nose.

Despite the warmth of the weather, Jack shivered as an icy chill ran down his spine. Her dazzling gaze mixed with her heartbreaking question made his insides twist and turn until a wave of nausea washed over him. Before the night began, he knew he couldn't reveal his true name and would try to sidestep at every turn, but there was something in her eyes that told him lying was not an option he wanted to choose. He needed to tell her the truth; she deserved to hear it.

"My name is Jackson, my Lady," he said honestly and with a slight bow of his head. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. Her knuckles were like silk upon the soft flesh of his lips. It felt like if he pressed hard enough, he would be breaking through the surface of a warm stream of fresh milk; a taste he would find to be so delectable if he was honored with a simple lick.

Pulling away abruptly, he cleared his throat and gave a slight shake of his head. He couldn't let himself be consumed by those thoughts. "Jackson Hudson."

He'd never seen an expression change so quickly. Her sparkling smile instantly faded at his surname as confusion filled her eyes. "Hudson?" It couldn't be true. The entire family had been lost in a tragic fire over a decade and a half ago; the flames supposedly had taken all three lives that terrible night. "You're a Hudson?" She glanced over his shoulder at Dimitrius who looked like he was frozen in the path of a runaway carriage. Surely he could explain.

Jack followed her gaze, swallowing hard at the sight of his adoptive father and the look in his eyes. Why did his name bring so much strife upon the princess? And why did D look like he was standing in line for the guillotine?

Clearing his throat, D took a few more steps onto the patio, unsure of what to say. He'd known that reaction would have been expected of the older nobility, but not Lady Sue. She'd been far too young to remember that news. "Perhaps it's time to go back to the party, my Lady?" he suggested, receiving a venomous glare from Jack. He understood Jack hadn't gotten to dance with her, yet, but this matter was more severe than he could ever realize.

She nodded. "Yes, that would best… perhaps we could have that dance later… Lord Hudson?" It felt so strange to say the name aloud. It had rolled off her tongue smoothly, but left a chalky aftertaste that she didn't quite care for. She managed a week smile at his affirmative nod before heading back into the ballroom, sharing a speculative glance with D as she passed.

Turning desperate eyes to D as well once he was sure Sue was out of sight, Jack asked, "What was that about?"

Nervously glancing back to the party, the older man shrugged. "I can't be sure," but the tone and tremor to his voice told Jack that D was lying.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Whoops! I guess it's harder to get back into the swing of things than I thought. Been busy since I got back, so I haven't been able to get back on. Here is the next chapter though. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _3 Linny_**

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Eight**

The evening was dying down and midnight was fast approaching. Jack watched from the corner of the room as the princess danced with every eligible bachelor in attendance. Except for him. He wasn't sulking, but studying her. Her movements were elegantly smooth as she danced, though her smile no longer reached up to her eyes.

He'd left D out on the veranda to follow her, but he'd halted in his tracks as she hurried over to her father's chair. She'd whispered something in the King's ear, something that made his eyes scan the room in search of the man he wasn't.

Jack had felt King Edward's gaze when it set upon him. It was firm and cool, but so familiar. It was like he'd gazed into those eyes before, but years ago when he was a child. It was impossible to think, but there were ten full years of his life he still could not remember. And as much as he tried, he wished he could and at the same time wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He wanted to hide, to run away and just retreat back with the horses, but the draw of the princess kept his feet firmly planted to the floor. He couldn't move, he couldn't run. He could do nothing, but stare straight back into the hazel eyes of His Majesty. He should have been frightened of that gaze, but he wasn't. It felt surprisingly calm to him. His body remembered looking into those eyes before, but still his mind could not.

D's approaching figure forced him to set his focus on the present. His old friend stood stiffly before him, aggravation clearly written on his face. "Master Hudson," he said with a proper air about him. He was addressing Jack like he would the real Lords. He hadn't come over as just his friend, it had been an order. "His Majesty, King Edward, requests your presence in his private study." The look in D's eyes mixed with his aggravated expression told Jack that he was not at all happy the turn of events.

"D, what's going on? Why are-" he was asking him about the formal address, but he watched as those dark brown eyes flared up in a fiery heat. He shut his mouth after that.

"His Majesty will answer all of your questions, my _Lord_." He couldn't help but add a bit of tension to that last word. This hadn't been part of Jack's plan and he supposed he could put a stop to it, but he'd already said he would not pull Jack from the wreckage if he bungled. "If you'll follow me?" he didn't wait for an answer. He only turned around and began walking. Jack followed him in silence.

* * *

He swallowed hard as he stepped over the threshold of the large study. Books lined the walls, countless volumes and tomes of information, tragic stories of mystery and true love. Though he was sure he'd never seen this many books in one place before, Jack could keep the sense of familiarity away from him. In all his years of working at the palace, he'd never dared to venture so far inside. The kitchen was as far as he'd gone, though he'd always wondered.

He eyed D as his good friend stood at the door, awaiting the arrival of King Edward. The usual pleasant, happy eyes of the man were shrouded in a deep pit of concern and guilt. He knew that this would have happened if he'd gone through with his plot to bridge the common and noble world together. He'd known this entire time, but had never said anything. Why?

Jack opened his mouth to ask, but refrained from doing so as he witnessed the pained look in D's brown eyes. He wasn't happy it had come to this, but he didn't want Jack to be led to the guillotine either. He didn't know what to do. He could tell the boy to run, but then where would that leave them? He should at least hear what His Majesty had to say.

The wait was agonizing, Jack thought as he let his eyes roam around the room. The leather bindings were drawing him nearer, the pages urging him to read what they contained. He chuckled silently and mirthlessly. Most servants didn't know how to read and probably didn't know what a real book looked like.

He remembered teaching the others in his army unit the gift of the written word, but couldn't remember where he'd learned. His memories had not been as convoluted then. Flashes of things past would come to him in the dead of night: a handsome man with kind brown eyes much like his own and a beautiful woman with long, flowing wavy of dark chestnut hair. They knew him but they were strangers to the young boy still trapped inside of him.

A pain ripped through his heart at the memories that were too blurred to make sense. He felt the hot sting of tears at the back of his eyes and held them there. Crying over lost recollections would get him nowhere.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and continued to lay in wait for the king's arrival.

A large table sat in the center of the room and resting on top of it was a large map. The trails around a specific clump of land had been traced. Following the lines with his fingers, Jack found a road leading to a manor. _Hudson Manor_ , it read and he gasped. His feet urged to take a step back, but his mind wouldn't cooperate.

His brow furrowed in thought as this view of the land looked familiar. The small things were not included on the map, like the tree house in the large oak tree just off of the rear veranda behind the main kitchen. His fingers ached as the memory of the heavy wood and the hard work he'd put into that masterpiece flooded into his mind.

It had actually hurt to remember, physically. Emotionally, his heart was lifted. He'd been able to remember something he hadn't in years.

His finger trailed lightly over the paper to where he knew the master's study to be and all the books that lined his walls. It was nothing as great as the king's but it was certainly close. He could imagine the smell of the leather binding of his favorite book and smiled. The tome had carried the story of a brave hero that traveled the land in search of maidens to rescue, his actions bridging the gap between the two completely different classes. Noble and commoner were one in the same in those pages.

He drew back as a painful flash echoed in his mind. Flames. They'd consumed the study, the only home he'd known, the family he'd forgotten. He could feel the flickering flames dance across his skin. The burning sensation was all too great. He wanted to cry out and to run, but there was no way of escape.

He heard a woman's scream of pain as their home was engulfed…

"Jack?" D asked, shaking his charge's shoulder in a panic. He'd seen the pain wash over the young man and even through the mask saw the tears trickling from his eyes.

A light film of sweat beaded at his forehead and his chest hurt like he'd breathed in a great gulp of smoke. He doubled over as he coughed and only stood when a glass of water was shoved into his hand.

He drank deep and welcomed the coolness of the water. He only pulled away when the glass was drained, but now his stomach felt like it had tied itself into a knot. The pain was unbearable and he felt like he needed to sit.

"Where were you?" D asked softly as he watched the pained emotions shift from one to another on Jack's face. In a fatherly manner, like he would do with Davey so often when his son was brought to tears, D let his fingers run through Jack's hair. Donna was usually so much better at comforting than he was, but when Jack didn't pull away, neither did he.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jack raised his eyes to look at the other man. "Hell," was the only word he'd said, because he feared to say more. His voice was deeper with a low rasp to it. It wasn't his own and he was afraid what else might cross his lips.

 _Hell_. There was no other way to describe where his mind had led him. His past lay in the now cold ashes of a tragic fire. His parents had been lost among the flames and he should have been as well, but he'd been pulled from the wreckage. He'd been allowed to live, to put right what was turned wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all for reading! I'm just going to leave this here.**_

 _ **3 Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Nine**

This was bad. This was very bad, he groaned as he eagerly paced back and forth across the large corridor just off of the ballroom. His hands worried together as he contemplated the newest rumor floating about the room. The youngest Hudson was alive, almost as if he'd risen from the dead.

He hurled the empty wine goblet in his hand across the passage the metal loudly clanging against the hard wood of the siding. He wanted to let out the loudest roar he could manage, yet he kept his anger inside for the moment. He needed to keep up pretenses in His Majesty's eyes and couldn't give away his true intentions.

The whelp should have died eleven years ago with his parents, but no. His plan had been foiled by some lazy ingrate too stupid to wait until the flames had engulfed the entire building. It wouldn't matter that he would have been caught, just as long as the family was dead. Now, he would have to take matters into his own hands and he would not make the same mistakes as his predecessor.

He would make sure that the boy would pay just like his parents, both in blood and gold.

* * *

The celebration was over and the castle quiet, the walls once humming with life were now surrounded by an eerie darkness. Jack lay in his bed, his hands tucked behind his head as his thoughts rambled in a jumbled mess.

 _Edward's eyes as they set upon him were filled with unexpected emotions that took the young man's breath away. He could swear tears had been sparkling behind the hazel orbs._

" _Jackson," Edward breathed softly. He was unable to take in a proper breath as his eyes danced over those familiar features. That thick dark brown hair, the crooked smile, and even behind that mask still covering the upper portion of his face, those were definitely the eyes of a Hudson._

 _Jack didn't know what to do. He'd only stood in the presence of the King like this once, where for more than a moment, he was more than just the Stable Master. Taking in a deep breath, his body performed the first action it thought of. Bowing his head in welcome, he whispered, "Your Majesty."_

On hindsight, he could see that it was the proper thing to do, but it was also a reaction to an already tense situation. As Edward talked, Jack tried to think of multiple ways of telling the other man that it was all a mistake, but then his true station would be revealed. Jack usually reveled in his behind-the-scenes position. As long as his horse looked good, then King Edward looked good. That was usually all that mattered. He was regretting ever coming up with this ridiculous plan in the first place.

Sighing heavily, he pulled one hand from behind his head to rub at his eyes. He groaned loudly. He should have listened to Dimitrius.

He chuckled mirthlessly at that thought. D had lied to him! It was incredible! He'd never known D to lie about anything, but he'd known exactly why the princess had pulled away from him when Jack had told her he was a Hudson and he'd known exactly why the King wanted to see him. He should have been angry, but he wasn't.

He understood that D had just been trying to protect him from the internal conflict he was experiencing now. In truth, he should feel grateful, but that wasn't something he was feeling either. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. There were too many thoughts running about his head to really feel anything. He felt confused, he was certain about that, but that was the only thing he was certain about.

His gaze fell upon the stars dancing out in the blue-black mesh of color in the sky. Looking up at them brought a sense of calm over him, the incoherent thoughts in his mind settling down to a dull roar as a face pushed itself into the forefront of his mind.

 _She was smiling down at him as she watched him in his bed, her almost raven waves hanging down passed her shoulders and dancing lightly against his face. He chuckled softly as the loose ringlets tickled his face. "Sleep well, my darling," she whispered to him as she did every night._

A dog barking in the distance brought him from his thoughts. Smiling, he reached up and touched his forehead, his fingers lightly brushing over the spot where he could swear her lips had just placed the most heartfelt and caring kiss he'd ever experienced.

"Mother," he whispered softly as a light breeze blew in from the window and ruffled his hair.

A chill ran down his spine, but it wasn't from cold. It was as if she was standing in the room, watching over him. He closed his eyes and welcomed the comforting feeling. The wind blew again and as if her voice was on the wind, he heard, _"You're destiny is before your eyes."_

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he sat up in the bed and looked around to find himself alone in the tiny room. The excitement of the day was catching up to him, he decided with a yawn.

Casting one more glance out the window, he sighed softly. His actions tonight might have not been part of his proudest moments, but he was certain that whatever lay ahead would be the reason why he'd survived when his parents could not.

* * *

Donna sighed exasperatedly. He was going to wear a hole in the floor, she concluded as she watched D pace from one end of their bedroom to the other, his hands clasped tightly behind his back and his head bowed.

He spouted off nonsense to himself, and though Donna had struggled at first to understand, she'd given up and was only hoping he would put an end to his tempered ranting. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but if she knew her husband as well as she knew she did, there would be no getting sleep with him in this condition.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," she offered calmly as she propped her back up against the headboard, her straw-filled pillow lightly cushioning her head as Dimitrius continued to pace. The straw in the mattress crinkled as she fought to find a comfortable position.

Stopping, he turned to his wife. "Reasons? Donna, he ran out on the king! No one is stupid enough to do that!" He instantly resumed his pacing.

"Don't act like this is all his fault," she countered with defiance. "How would you feel if you were in his position? If you just found out that everything you've ever known has been a lie?" Jack was scared and he'd done the only thing he could think of. It might not have been the smartest choice, but a man in love never is. She'd learned that the hard way when she and D were courting.

He glanced over at her and saw that her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her eyes carrying a blazing fire that was purely the woman he loved and at that moment remembered why. Sighing heavily, he perched himself on her side of the bed and gazed into her eyes lovingly. "I suppose you're right," he conceded. He'd hate to think what would have happened to Jack if that distraction in the hallway wouldn't have occurred.

Jack's returning memories were taking enough of a toll on him as it was, more truths would only confuse him more. He could only imagine the inner turmoil running through his "son" at the very point he'd begun to look like a scared rabbit.

"You'd better believe it," she smirked. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm, kiss the incredibly intelligent woman I love for making me come to that conclusion?" he offered before his lips lightly covered hers. He'd disturbed her sleep enough over this, so there was no better way to offer up an apology.

She smiled against his lips as he slowly increased his pressure, but she pulled away before her brain was completely lost in the haze of love. "That's definitely a start, but you and I both know what you need to do and you'd better do it now." Gently resting her hands against his chest, she shoved him toward their chamber door.

"Why now?" he asked.

"Why not now?" she countered, her eyelashes fluttering in that I-know-best action that told him that going back on that order would not be in his best interests.

Hanging his head in defeat, he nodded and conceded to her wise mind yet again. But, before he left, he leaned down to claim one more kiss from her soft, enticing lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Ten**

He smiled as he walked down the corridor. It was a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes, but the corners seemed to curl in against his cheeks. He looked like a young boy who was successful in torturing his little sister and had still gotten away with it.

This was too good to be true. It felt like Christmas!

He felt practically giddy with this unusual information. The young Lord Hudson was closer to his grasp than he'd first perceived. Not only was he back from the dead, so to speak, but he was living in this very castle… as a servant. The wicked chuckle that escaped him was quiet but was no less evil than if he'd let it come roaring from his lips.

When he'd thrown that blasted goblet against the wall, his anger had blinded the truth that metal on wood makes a loud, obvious clanging sound. It had drawn the King from his private "meeting" and a small army of guards from the ballroom to the hallway, where he'd managed to duck out of sight before he was caught in the act. He was as welcomed as the rest of the guests, but finding him to be the source of the clatter would not be beneficial to his current plot.

He was shocked to see the young Hudson sprinting out of the King's study and while His Majesty and the small group of guards were distracted with searching the rooms throughout the corridor, he'd followed the retreating form of the other man.

Following closely—but not too closely—behind, he watched as Jack thrust the mask off of his face, throwing it to the ground as he rounded a corridor to the servant's chambers. At first, he'd thought Hudson was only looking for a quick escape, but when he found the discarded shirt on the second landing of the stone stairwell leading up, he knew it was too good to be true.

The heir of the Hudson fortune had been right under the king's nose for years. He chuckled again at that thought. This was going to make killing him so much easier.

With his hand resting on the hilt of the dagger at his side, he slowly began to ascend the staircase. The Hudson fortune would soon be within his grasp.

* * *

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Dark streaks stained her pale cheeks as the charcoal liner dissolved under the weight of her emotions. Levi's heavy head upon her lap was the only thing with which she could find comfort. A whine rumbled from deep within his chest, which she felt and welcomed his undying love and affection for her.

The evening was over; she was a woman now, vying for her place upon the throne and her man she would one day call King was not the one she would have chosen. She'd felt a certain connection to Lord Hudson out on the veranda, her heart unable to halt its erratic beating while he stared at her with those dazzling and soulful brown eyes.

Love at first sight was something she'd only read about in books, but the words bound within those pages could never capture the true feeling of how a person's heart soars high up in the clouds when they set eyes on their true love. It was an overwhelming feeling and she was pleased that she'd been able to experience it because she would never set eyes upon him again.

She would have been eager to give her heart to him because of his mysterious confidence and how he hadn't been afraid to be himself in front of her, but no. His confidence had been a sham and had played with her heart quite like David had done before he'd run. Lord Hudson was nothing but a coward.

She gazed at her reflection, but it wasn't pain that was staring back at her. It was anger and pure hatred of Lord Jackson Hudson. These were angry tears that slipped unheeded from her usually kind eyes. That man had no pride. At the first mention of her "condition"—as her mother would usually call it to eligible suitors—he'd turned tail and ran just like the others. At least that was the reason she'd assumed he'd run. If he was anything like the others, there would be no other.

She watched as a dark tear streaked down her cheek and cursed herself. Angry tears would do nothing to solve the situation. She didn't love her future husband as a woman about to marry should and his heart sadly belonged to another. Lord Leland would be a great provider and a wonderfully kind King, but her heart would always belong to the man she'd met under the stars.

There was no use denying it. Those dark eyes and that knee-wobbling smile held a place in her heart. She was meant to be with that man, but her heart loved a coward and a coward could not sit on the throne. Another tear dripped onto her cheek.

Groaning loudly, she rested her head in her hands. She wanted to scream, to run away, to do something to save her heart the grief of the next few moons. Any other solution would be better than marrying a man who loved another. And she liked Lucy. She could imagine a bond between the two of them, almost as if they could be friends. The dark-skinned beauty would never consider that an option, now. She would find it as an insult to her womanly pride that she'd lost her true love to a defective princess who had no place being on the throne.

"It's hopeless, Levi," she whispered woefully to her silent companion. She was fighting to quell her heart's desire, but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the flawless features of a certain coward she was determined to forget about. Still, her brain would not settle. It was fighting a never-ending battle with her heart and losing.

Lifting his head, Levi let out a whimper as his ears pulled back and his eyes softened in their comforting, watery gaze. A smile graced the corner of her lips when she felt his warm, wet tongue gently lick the back of her hand.

"You understand, don't you boy?" she asked as she wiped the black streaks from her face and looked down at the one male whom she'd entrusted her life with. If it wasn't for Levi, she was sure she wouldn't be… Sue.

Levi let out a low "woof" in response to her question before his head turned toward her chamber door. His tale wagged fiercely as he got up from his seat beside his mistress and walked over to the door before walking back.

Nodding in understanding, Sue wiped the remnants of the tears from her eyes. "Come in," she summoned with a heavy and exhausted sigh.

A perky head topped with a pile of caramel colored curls poked itself tentatively into the room, the usually gentle blue eyes clouded with worry. Autumn; the head-maid-in-training as Sue liked to call her with a playful wrinkle of her nose.

Her presence sent a calming sensation shooting through the princess. She'd expected her father to be knocking on her door at this hour, especially after she'd retreated from his chambers in tears, leaving both he and Lord Leland to stand there in shock. Sue considered Autumn a friend, so much so that she'd entrusted the secret of her deafness into the young girl's hands. Even her mother, The Head Chambermaid knew nothing of it.

The two girls had grown up together, Sue only two years her senior. They schooled together when they were younger, but while Sue continued on after a certain age, Autumn had gone to work in the laundry before she slowly made her way up to private maid. Of course, the princess might have had a little more to do with that than anyone would have known.

Beckoning her friend inside, Sue sighed with relief. Perhaps her father would leave her be for the rest of the night and they could begin planning her cheerless future tomorrow morning.

Levi yipped with glee, jumping lightly at the girl with excitement. Autumn favored the dog with a nice scratch behind the ears. As Levi retreated back to his mistress, she stood and looked at Sue. She picked lightly at her fingernails in her usual nervous gesture. "I wasn't certain if company was what you had in mind, but it would be easier if I help you dress for bed." She didn't even wait for a nod of approval before going to work on the multitude of pins and combs holding the long golden tresses up and out of Sue's still tear-streaked face.

Soon, a small pile of pins had begun to grace the top of the vanity desk with a few miniature combs mixed into the lot. Autumn glanced up into the mirror to see the anguish written so very clearly on her mistress's features. The smile she gave was full of pity and though she knew Sue didn't need her pity, she was at least hoping it would make her smile as well. She was greeted with the slightest quirks of the upper lip, but it was better than nothing.

"It was a beautiful party," she commented once she knew the blonde's eyes were upon her lips.

Nodding slightly, Sue agreed. "Yes, it was," but by the look on her face, it didn't seem like she'd enjoyed herself much.

"And Master Leland looked quite dashing tonight. He will be a fine husband." At first, she'd thought she'd gone a bit too far with that comment when she felt the princess's shoulders raise up as if she as ready to break into one of her rants, but she felt them descend before a soft whisper followed.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." But, this answer was emphasized with a frown as more tears pooled into her eyes. It was a shame she wouldn't be around to see it, because she'd come to a conclusion.

She couldn't marry Leland and she couldn't become queen when her heart was lost to herself. She would do what her first instincts urged her to do. She would run; she would leave this place and never return.


	11. Chapter 11

_**It looks like it's time for an adventure... :)**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

 _ **3 Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Eleven**

His eyes drooped as he slowly slipped into the unconscious realm of sleep. He was stuck in the middle of his dream world and awake, the distant barking of a frantic dog halting his descent. Jack groaned as he rolled over, burying his head in the straw-filled burlap sack he called a pillow and felt himself drift away just a little bit more.

A loud, high-pitched _"yip"_ thrust him from the faint images of Princess Susan's angelic face and back to reality. It sounded like one of the hunting dogs had gone mad. But, that sound was too close to be one of the hunting dogs. They resided in a hut closer to the stable in case of horse thieves. It was much too close.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jack climbed out of his bed and approached the window. The ground seemed quiet, only a few leaves rustling through the wind and the screech of a lone bird of prey were the only normal sounds. The dog had quieted for the moment, yet he could swear he could faintly hear a soft, yet high-pitched whining. The area was so vast he would never be able to determine which direction it was coming from.

He waited a moment, listening for the barking again, but heard nothing. Shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair, he turned back to his bed. He was more than likely hearing things after such a stressful evening. Sleep would put things right.

He lifted the thin sheet of a blanket and prepared to crawl in when the barking and yipping resumed. Thinking about just ignoring it and going to bed was overrun with the knowledge of that bark. "Levi?" he mumbled, going back to the window.

He glanced up at the princess's balcony, noting the large golden dog standing on his hind legs, his front paws perched on the large stone railing as he looked down. Jacks mind must have been so induced with fog for him not to have noticed the clear-as-day white-sheet-rope dangling down from the balcony on his first pass of the courtyard.

His eyes traveled down the make-shirt rope, horror consuming him as he watched the girl lose her footing on a knot and almost tumble down five stories. A wave of relief washed over him as he watched her regain a firm hold and slowly climb down without any more mishaps.

From this vantage point it was difficult to see her face, but as he stuck only his head out of the window, he could see the beautiful halo of golden locks tied back and out of her face. The Princess? It couldn't be. But then, why was Levi barking?

He made a quick decision. Grabbing the closest shirt he could find, he slipped it on and ran out the door. There were two directions he could go. Right, through all of the servants' quarters would take too long and he would lose her location. If he went left, he knew of a shortcut. Turning left, he quickly ran down the corridor.

* * *

The grin on his lips grew wider. Almost there. He allowed the fingers of one hand to slowly dance upon the smooth cow-hide leather hilt of his dagger. Anticipation was mounting.

Just a few more steps… a few more feet. Two doors separated him from his destination… one door… he could just imagine his blade cutting through the noble Hudson flesh. It was an even bigger achievement than killing the boy's parents in some silly fire. This kill would be so much more fulfilling.

Finally, no more rooms lay between him and Jack. Only the door Hudson had once thought of as protection remained. He could just envision the lifeless eyes staring up at him, the calm, warm chocolate brown, shrouded in death. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine.

He reached out for the latch of the door, savoring the moment and letting the cold metal warm from the heat of his touch. This is what made killing so exhilarating. It was an adrenaline rush that nothing could compete with. Pausing for only a beat more, he finally turned the latch.

"Lord Frederick?" a voice asked from behind him.

He swallowed the low, guttural growl that threatened to escape his lips. Clearing his throat, he buttoned up his party jacket to hide his side blade, though if one looked close enough or bumping into him, they would know he was hiding something on his belt.

Placing a fake smile upon his lips—like he'd done so many times—he turned.

* * *

The stable yard was quiet, the horses content. A nose or two stuck out of a couple of the stalls and he gave them each a loving pat, but as he passed one stable, he noticed something was amiss. The latch was undone and the door was ajar. Stargazer was gone along with the lighter-weight training saddle.

He cursed under his breath as he slammed his hand down upon the hard wood of the stall door. A horse nearby jumped back, and snorted loudly before going back to his sleeping haze. She'd beat him there and although Stargazer was quick, there was another horse that could cover more ground. It was just foolish to ride him.

He looked into the bead-like black eyes of the pitch black animal. His heart jumped to his throat as the horse just stared back as if he was matching the human's gaze with his own challenge. Quickshot was by far the fastest animal on four legs Jack had ever trained, but it was because of that reason that the horse never left the training pen; his spirit had not been completely broken yet. The horse would let the human ride him for only a short amount of time before remembering his wild roots and bucking him off. And the next day, usually bruised and battered, Jack would try again.

This was an emergency; he would just have to take a chance with the untamed creature.

Slipping the great beast a carrot he slowly undid the latch and led him out of the stall. The horse towered over him and probably many men over six-foot tall. His strength wasn't something to be reckoned with either; the size of just the animal's head was enough to tell a man that and you would have to be a fool to even attempt a ride. Quickshot was dangerous, but if Jack was looking to catch up with the girl before dawn's first light he would need to right smart. And that meant he would have to be that fool.

He secured the saddle around the great black belly, the horse only shifting his feet once before Jack worked his magic to calm him. There was a spot on the animal's chest that practically made him purr like a kitten… an eight-hundred-pound kitten. But, it was as if he knew what was at stake if they let the girl get away. He was ready and seemed almost eager, despite his calm demeanor.

For once since all of this confusion started, Jack couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Looks like you're ready for an adventure," he said, though he wished he could be as confident. Surprise washed over him as Quickshot lightly nudged the tip of his nose against his shoulder. It was as if he was sensing the uncertainty in the air. "Well, at least _you're_ confident," he added before taking hold of the reins and leading the horse out through the large barn doors.

Taking in a deep breath, Jack climbed into the saddle and looked south. The castle was surrounded by a square mile of fields on all sides, but only one led to a way out. She would head in that direction, toward the center of the kingdom and a few bits of uncharted territory. A clan of unsavory people—murders and thieves mostly—resided in those parts and he just prayed that she wouldn't even dare to hedge those parts.

He slowly let the breath out and leveled his gaze. Kicking at the horse's sides, he urged the beast on, past the gardens and through the fields, he pressed and only released when they successfully jumped the high fence.

They were off; traveling unfamiliar territory, in search of the one woman who'd managed to capture his heart completely with the most innocent of gestures. An adventure lay ahead of them; a boy and his horse. Jack only hoped this honorable quest would be worth it in the end.

He would press on until he found her with only his knowledge of land and trails. He would not sleep, nor would he eat until she was safe at his side. And he would fight every man who would dare stand in his path.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twelve**

" _Lord Frederick?" a voice asked from behind him._

 _He swallowed the low, guttural growl that threatened to escape his lips. Clearing his throat, he buttoned up his party jacket to hide his side blade, though if one looked close enough or bumping into him, they would know he was hiding something on his belt. Placing a fake smile upon his lips—like he'd done so many times—he turned._

He felt his lips begin to curl into a sneer at the sight of the glorified servant standing before him. What was his name again? Douglas? No, that wasn't it. It sounded much more exotic than that. "Ah…" What was it? What did it matter really, anyway? He would just forget it later.

"It's Dimitrius, sir," he said, bowing only at the neck for the Lord. What was a sophisticated man like Lord Frederick doing in the servant's wing? "Are you lost?"

Of course he wasn't lost! He was right where he needed to be and this… foul creature of a man was letting the opportunity slip away from him. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, putting on a show the likes the servant had most likely never seen. He could be a wonderful actor if he tried hard enough.

Letting a smirk curl at his lips, D replied, "You're in the servants' chambers, sir." Yet, why didn't D believe that this man was here by accident. A lot of unsavory folk were just itching to get their hands on the Hudson land and if the rumor of Jack's liveliness had spread as quickly as he thought it had, most men in Lord Frederick's position would handle the task of killing the boy themselves. Letting him go any farther would be like leading a lamb to the slaughter.

Lord Frederick pretended to look aghast at the news. "Oh, I had no idea!" he proclaimed. _'Just leave me be so I can do what I came to do!'_ his mind yelled at Dimitrius. The cold steel at his side was calling to him. A throat would need to be cut this night and if it wasn't going to be the young Hudson, he could settle for the dark-skinned man standing before him.

"Why don't I show you back to your quarters? It's been a long day." Placing a firm hand upon the Lord's shoulder, D urged the nobleman to follow him.

' _No, my will must be done!'_ his thoughts protested, but damn his feet for cooperating. He supposed he could wait for the opportune moment. He only wanted to kill Hudson, not spill the blood of an innocent passerby, though he couldn't be quite certain how innocent this Dimitrius Gans could be. He would oblige for now, but when the moment came, no one would be able to protect the son of James Hudson, not even the King, himself.

Letting out a breath of relief, D assisted the "lost" Lord back to at least the right hallway, but before exiting the servant's wing, he spared one last fleeting look back at Jack's door. Donna would be angry for sure, but the boy would just have to wait. The King would need to know everything and he was prepared to tell all.

* * *

He lightly knocked on the door, but stood tall and proud. It just wouldn't do if he were to show his weakness at first sight. The king wouldn't appreciate it, not after the night he'd had. An answer didn't come readily, so he knocked again, this time louder. Perhaps he was off speaking to his daughter or to Lord Leland about their pending nuptials. Even when Edward had announced it, D had seen the glimmer of despair in his eyes. Lord Hudson was meant to be the future king, not a Leland; no matter how often they spouted off about their riches and honors.

If he'd only told Jack sooner, none of this would have happened and the castle would be filled with joy instead of a dull stench of loss. The castle itself felt like it was in mourning for the love that was almost, but not quite and it left a dense fog to circulate through the corridors until every in inhabitance would feel it as well.

Sighing heavily when yet again an answer didn't come, D turned and began to walk away, but the familiar click of a key turning in the lock and the grating sound of the door latch turning brought his attention back to the door. There Edward stood, grim lines gracing his face. His daughter's reluctance to the marriage was taking a toll on him, he could see.

"Dimitrius?" he asked; his voice hoarse as if he'd been talking for hours on end, which he probably had been doing. Thinking aloud was always more productive.

"Your Majesty," D said as he bowed at the waist. Standing tall in front of the broken man, D let his eyes show his silent sympathy. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled smoothly as he spoke. "There is something that I wish to discuss with you." He wasn't sure whether speaking the Hudson name would be wise, so he let the King assume what he wanted until they got behind closed doors.

Nodding, Edward ushered his old friend inside.

* * *

Stargazer was light on her feet, so light that Sue barely felt her hooves hit the ground. But, that could have been because her thoughts were focused elsewhere besides the large amount of horseflesh beating against her behind.

She'd done it. She'd run away. Relief swirled around within her. Relief that she no longer had to marry for politics, but for what her own heart desired. But, it was mixed together with fright, loneliness, and an emotional longing to see her father one last time.

The darkness blanketed her in fear. She was surrounded by both nothing and yet everything at the same time. She was only calm because the horse would know if she was being followed even if she couldn't see them through the shroud of black. Daring a glance behind her, she saw nothing but the glowing eyes of the nocturnal creatures that roamed the woods. She was entering their domain now and she only hoped that they were the friendly sort.

What she didn't hear were the calls of the wild, the sounds urging the horse on until she came upon some sort of civilization. Loud squawks of birds and a chattering of some sort of small tree-dwelling rodents were loud enough to break the awkward silence of her mistress. Stargazer could feel the girl's fright as she clung tightly to her neck as they continued to press on. Hopefully when dawn approached she wouldn't be digging her fingernails into the flesh.

Sue was alone for the first time in her life. No duties to tend to, no servants groveling at her feet, no father to tell her what to do. She was happy that it was all gone, yet she was already beginning to miss the human contact. She hadn't had much of it considering her deafness and it wasn't like they were treating her kindly because of what they saw in her heart. She was the princess; upset her and to the gallows you go.

She could remember only having one good friend in her life and she'd gone just like all of the others. This one hadn't run away, though. She'd been Sue's best friend until the day she died. It had been a terrible accident that no one could have prevented, but there were nights when Sue didn't still lie away, wondering what would have happened if Judy had survived.

Sniffling softly, she couldn't let herself become emotional, now. The hour was late and sleep was threatening to take hold. She would need to find a place to stop for the night to sleep. Glancing through the darkness, she wondered where she would be able to find any safe place to rest.

The trees were close together and they would provide some sort of shelter from the elements and a possibly proper hiding place should her father send men after her. The only question was whether it was safe out here. She'd always been told not to wander too far out into the woods for fear of bandits traveling the roads.

Perhaps it wouldn't matter, she considered. She had no money on her person, so she really had nothing to offer. A small smile graced her face at that assumption, though a snort echoing through her brain caused it to fall. She knew better than that.

Donna had served almost as a second mother to her while evolving from a mere child into womanhood. The more experienced woman told her that a woman has a lot to offer a man who was desperate enough to take it and that the princess has very much to offer a man on the outside.

She'd been putting it simply, Sue knew, to be kind to her innocent mind at the time. Her womanly figure had blossomed much more since that special little talk and many more young men—and a few older ones as well—had noticed how beautiful she'd become. Of course, her beauty was not what had been on their minds, she was sure and neither would any highway bandit she crossed paths with.

A slight inward groan graced her lips as she wished she would have brought some sort of protection to protect her… naivety—as Donna had pronounced it. She remembered blushing the first time she'd said it in that manner and the thought of Donna's lips forming that word brought another blush to her cheeks.

There was a fork in the road up ahead, she noticed. Finally taking control of the horse, Sue pulled back on the reins to take them to a slight canter. She patted Stargazer's neck and whispered a few praises in her ear with a promise to stop and rest soon.

They paused at the two roads. One headed straight and continued on south while the other veered off slightly to the east. Both trails were alike, though the one going east seemed to be a shortcut of some sorts, though a shortcut to what, Sue wasn't exactly sure. The one continuing south seemed to be the one more frequently traveled, which meant it would be more likely that she could be followed.

She pulled on the reigns for Stargazer to go east, but the horse protested and began walking south. Pulling harder at the reins to turn, the horse finally complied, though the princess could swear the animal had looked back for a fleeting second to the safer road.

Sue didn't know where she was heading, but as long as it was far enough away from the castle and her father's superficial demands, she could handle anything that came into her path. Halting Stargazer for one last moment, she glanced back in the direction of her home. She could still see the distinct silhouettes of the turrets in the distance. Silently, she said a final goodbye to her home and to everyone inside of it. She would never be returning.

Letting out a heavy breath, she kicked at the horses sides, thrown back by the burst of energy, but able to hold on tight. She never felt the ribbon slip from her tousled hair and she never heard the thundering hoof beats coming in close behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just a quick one for today. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **3 Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"You are certain that it is him?" Edward asked as he collapsed in a heap upon his overstuffed lounger, though by the look on Dimitrius's face he already knew the answer. It felt better to ask, because he wasn't certain how much more bad news he could handle, although, there was a bit of good news hidden within.

Nodding, D took a seat opposite His Majesty, his head slightly bowed and his hands folded carefully in front of him. "Yes, sire. I am very certain. He looks exactly like his father and he has the soul of a Hudson." The boy just didn't know it yet.

"How much does he know?" Discovering that the son of one of his closest friends and allies has been alive for all this time and living as his very own Stable Master was taxing on his mind. He should have seen it; he should have recognized the good looks of the Hudson men, yet he'd remained blind and that could have cost him a great deal more than he had ever imagined.

"Only what you told him, which I gather is not all that much for he wouldn't have run if you'd told him everything." A small smile graced the corner of his mouth.

Mimicking the movement half-heartedly, Edward stared at his good friend with curiosity. "I don't think I understand, Dimitrius." He added one raised eyebrow to the mix. In all of the confusion, what had he missed?

"His heart has been captured by your daughter's spirit, my Lord. So much so that he risked everything he had to attend her birthday party." It was unfortunate that they hadn't found the opportunity to dance. He watched Edward's face light up for only a second before falling back into the solemn façade he'd faced since he'd arrived. "And for what's it worth, sire, I hadn't seen such a glow on Lady Sue's face in quite some time."

Edward understood all too well. He'd seen the golden glow that surrounded her when she told him that the Hudson heir was alive. At first he'd only assumed it to be from the heat of the dance floor, but looking back on it, he'd realized that the glow had been the same one he'd witnessed the last time she'd given her heart to someone. "I know," he sighed. "That's what worries me." His gaze shot to Dimitrius after floating around through his thoughts, fright almost clear in his hazel eyes. "Does he… I mean… Did she… tell him?" Why did he always find it so awkward to talk about her deafness other than when it was being discussed as a part of her?

So many have failed to see how wonderful she was because of what they could see on the outside. He didn't want another to break her heart like David did so long ago and he was afraid that young Hudson would be the next on the list.

D shook his head. "She never told him, sire." Edward fell silent once again, his gaze shooting once more around the room, the spines of the books on the multitude of shelves only being skimmed over as his thoughts ran rampant. D understood what he was thinking. If she hadn't, then why had he run? He really wished he could answer that question, but he had one of his own that he needed to ask to possibly shine some light on that subject. "Does he know about the arrangement you made when they were children?"

A short mirthless laugh escaped the King as he stood up from his lounger. In all of the confusion, he'd forgotten all about that. Staring directly into the orange and yellow flames dancing in the hearth, he sighed heavily and only turned his head in a glance. "I never got to tell him."

* * *

He slowed Quickshot down to a slow canter as something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. A ribbon made of the finest fabric he'd ever seen and dyed a blue-as-the-sky color was billowing in the wind, one end wrapped tightly around the twigs of a large bush at the fork-in-the-road. He unwound it from its wooded trap without climbing from the horse's back and lightly sniffed it. A flowery fragrance wafted into his nostrils. It belonged to her; he was sure of it. But, that meant…

He dropped his hand and a curse rumbled from deep within his chest. She'd headed out into troubled territory. Even the King's bravest soldiers refrained from entering those woods. Not only were there thieves and bandits at every turn, but it was also rumored to be haunted.

At night, when the sea breeze reached its highest, travelers have been known to hear a high-pitched moan and there were even a few stories about a ghost wandering around the woods. She was supposed to be a vision of beauty, dressing in a white, flowing dress and an ethereal glow surrounding her.

Gulping hard, Jack tried to convince himself that they were just stories; ones that he could never believe in. He'd once been a soldier in the army; men like him didn't become frightened of such children's tales.

Then why were his hands shaking so badly? He watched as the ribbon shuddered in his grasp and it took him a moment to realize that it was because of him. "Get a grip, Jack," he told himself, sitting up straighter in the saddle. "They were only stories." Of course, why did that statement do so little to unnerve him?

He couldn't turn back. Pressing forward was his own personal mission. It could be days before the royal guard finally discover where she'd gone. He couldn't let her go days in the Dark Woods.

Swallowing his fears, he kicked Quickshot back into motion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Pinks, blues and oranges were slowly beginning to light up the sky. Morning's first light was on the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day and that it would soon be time to move on. The embers of last night's fire were still glowing and the water they'd boiled on top was still warm. He dipped one hand into the pot, bringing it to his face and wiping the evening grime away before taking another handful and drinking it.

The forest was quiet as usual, except for the growl-like snores escaping the man still sleeping upon a pile of leaves he'd turned into a bed. Rolling his eyes, the alert man placed his wide-brimmed hat on his head and kicked at his companion's foot. A loud snort and a groan told him he was awake. "Get up, we need to move out." His head swiveled to his right as he heard the familiar sound of hooves steadily winding their way along the beaten path. This morning was starting off much better than expected.

The other man yawned loudly as he peeked out of the corner of his eye. "Aw, Joe, it's still dark. Can't we wait 'til the sun's up?" He promptly lowered his head and began drifting off again.

Kicking at the other man again, Joe sneered as he was greeted with a painful grunt as his foot came into contact with something soft. "Get your sorry behind up, Andy," he growled as he removed the pot from the fire pit and poured the remnants of the water onto the still hot, glowing embers. "No one can know we were here. Make sure it's all cleared up by the time I get back."

Yawning again, Andy cringed as he rubbed at his now sore stomach. His eyes fuzzily focused on Joe as he looked again in the opposite direction they'd been heading. "Where're ya goin'?" he asked to the other man's retreating back.

Joe's smile was sly and revealed a set of yellowing teeth as a plan formed in his crafting brain. "I think I just found us a horse."

* * *

Her head drooped as Stargazer's steady rhythm lulled her to sleep. They'd stopped for only a short rest in the middle of the night, but only long enough for a quick drink and something to eat for the both of them from the bag she'd managed to smuggle from the kitchen without Cook noticing. Sue's body was numb, exhausted and needing rest, but there was no place to stop for that long. Her father had probably discovered her empty bed by now and had every guard on alert to look for her. It would only be a matter of time before they would catch up to her.

She shook her head to clear it, but only a moment passed by before it drooped again. She couldn't push the horse any farther, either. She was just as exhausted. Patting her sweaty neck, Sue whispered her apology and offered a promise of a rest as soon as they found a safe place.

Unfortunately, she was finding it very difficult to keep that promise. She hadn't seen a single soul upon the road, let alone a village. She now feared that she'd made the wrong decision those many miles back at the fork. They were lost, tired and hungry and it would take a miracle to find salvation on this road.

She felt Stargazer become unsettled underneath her, the horse's feet shifting from side to side from the ominous sound of a twig breaking somewhere close by. It had been much too loud to have been caused by a small animal and the horse could smell another human nearby.

The animal snorted loudly and despite her fatigue, fought to pick up their pace. Her legs were tired and sore, though she tried to run a few yards, the weakness and pain only increased. Running away was out of the question.

Sue was fully alert by the time she saw the man step out of the woods. His skin was filthy, his dark hair covered with a light dust and a few leaves and twigs. A shadow of a beard graced his jaw, the scratchy, thick stubble just as dirty as the rest of him. He held a dagger in one hand as he stood in the middle of the road, a disgusting sneer curling his lips.

She pulled back on the reins, the horse giving a thankful snort for the slight rest. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. This was not the kind of soul she was hoping to come across. She had no means to defend herself against such a man and just because he stood alone in the middle of the path didn't mean there weren't others with him.

"Well," said Joe with a raspy chuckle and a hungry look of approval written on his face, "look-ee what we have here."

* * *

Autumn hummed softly to herself as she carried Lady Sue's breakfast tray in her arms. She was a tiny thing and the tray was almost as big as her, yet she was able to maneuver it around the corridors like it weighed absolutely nothing. She'd had a lot of practice with it, after all.

Knocking on the familiar door, she waited for admittance from the princess, but received only a bark from Levi. Puzzled, she knocked again, this time greeted with a more frantic bark and a howl-like whine. Curious, she set down the tray upon a table at her side and undid the door latch.

Poking her head inside, she saw Levi jump for joy at seeing her, his barks becoming even more frantic as he paced from the door to the balcony and back. "Princess?" she asked, though she knew it was futile; she wouldn't be heard. Startled as Levi yipped loudly, she jumped back. "What's gotten into you?" she asked as she knelt down to pet her furry friend. He accepted the pet and even gave a friendly lick before his toenails click-clacked across the marble floor as he rushed over to the balcony again.

She entered the room fully, now, her gaze traveling the length and breadth of the room for any sight of her Lady. Autumn looked down at Levi and hearing his whines of urgency, she rushed over to the balcony. She saw the make-shift rope dangling down the many stories to the ground and her heart plummeted. "Dear God, no," she prayed before rushing from the room, calling out to raise the guard. The princess had been kidnapped.

* * *

Quickshot panted heavily underneath him. Jack could feel the animal's heavy breathing and the sweat drenching his neck as his eyes scanned the musty darkness. He'd lost the trail sometime in the night, but as the sun slowly began to rise, he'd located it again. A colorful curse crossed his lips as he urged the horse on just a little farther.

Not only were there hoof tracks marking the road, but there were also two sets of footprints. One obviously belonged to a woman—the woman hopefully being the princess. The other was a much larger set—a man's set. He swallowed the lump that had instantly formed in his throat. What if he was too late?

His head shot up as a loud shriek filled the natural silence. He kicked at Quickshot's sides as a new vigor ran through his veins and the animal was off like a flash. If his instincts were right this time, he'd just found Lady Sue and she was in danger.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Oh, dear! Sue is in trouble! Who will come to her rescue?! ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy! 3 Linny_**

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Andy guffawed loudly as he watched Joe hop up and down on one foot, the spirited wench he'd hijacked on the road having kicked him hard in the shin with the pointed toe of her riding boots. Joe growled loudly in pain and anger as he shoved Sue toward his companion. "Tie 'er up!" he ordered with a hiss of pain.

"No, please, let me go!" she cried out as Andy grasped roughly at her wrist and pulled her over to a small tree. She begged and pleaded with him as he found a suitable vine of ivy to make use of, claiming she had nothing for them to take. She had no money and nothing of value, hoping it would get them to set her free, but Joe's hungry gaze only increased as he watched her try to fight her way out yet again. He'd found something that he could take and he would enjoy every minute of it.

"Stop squirmin'," Andy demanded as he tried to tie a knot at the back of the tree, but she hadn't been able to see his lips to understand what he's said. She continued to kick and thrashed, one of her balled up fists coming into contact with his jaw. He grumbled loudly under his breath as he finished with the knot. "Why do I always have to be the one to do this? Just because he's bigger, stronger, and smarter don't mean he has to push me 'round."

"What are you sniping about now?" Joe challenged as he rubbed at the offending pain in his leg. A nice red welt had risen to the surface and it would probably be bruised by the end of the day.

"Nothin'," Andy told him before adding under his breath "Mum always liked me better."

Joe approached their pretty little hostage, letting one finger dirty and covered with grime gently caress her chin. Sue's nose rose depreciatively as she caught a foul odor coming from both the digit and the man. "You are sure a pretty little thing," he complimented, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that his intentions were not to be gentle. She managed to draw her face away from him and he just chuckled.

His head turned away from her sight as he addressed his brother. She could see his lips moving, but he was turned too far away for her to understand his words and by the look on Andy's face she was not going to like what Joe had in mind. She started when his face swiveled back to smile at her. "Idn't that right, sweetheart?" His finger had found its way back to her chin, this time joined by the others and he was being none too gentle with her.

"I ain't goin' out there all alone! These woods are haunted!" Andy exclaimed and looked around as if he was expecting an apparition to appear right behind him.

Rolling his eyes at his half-wit of a brother, Joe turned his attention to him again, this time his lips were still in Sue's line of sight so she could read him. "How many times have I told 'ya there're no such things as ghosts, 'ya idjot!" He would have chuckled if this hadn't been the hundredth time he'd heard about the so-called ghosts floating around in the Dark Woods. The buffoon was going to get thwacked again if he brought up the subject one more time.

"But, Joe…"

"Go!" Joe demanded the manly hunger in his eyes now replaced by a flame of anger. When he turned back to Sue, he saw her jumped again and it brought an evil sneer to his face. He liked it when they were afraid; it made it all the more fun for him. "The lady and I have a matter or two to deal with." This time his voice was soft, but it didn't hide any of the menace he was feeling on the inside.

Sue cringed as she felt his hand gently brush a few stray strands of hair away from her face. She was frozen in fear with no way of escape and the hunger in Joe's eyes only increased the more she fought. A sob escaped her though no tears fell; she was much too frightened for tears to fall. "Please, let me go," she begged once more, but she knew it was futile. His mind was set on what he wanted and it had nothing to do with gold or property. He wanted her and would take what he wanted.

Smiling, Joe's voice was barely above a whisper. "Don't worry darlin'. It'll be over quick." Her next sob made him smile even more. So fragile yet so perfect. His eyes roamed her curvaceous body hungrily, taking in every fine detail and trying to figure where to start first. He wanted to enjoy this which he was certain he would.

"Joe…" Andy's voice penetrated the primal fog that had engulfed him. He would have ignored it if it hadn't been for the wary tone that had accompanied it.

"What?!" The word had been let out like a growl and echoed softly through the trees, but while his voice reverberated back and forth between them, there was another sound that continued to grow louder and louder. A moan-like howl penetrated the dusky morning, sending a chill down both men's spines. "What in blazes is that?" he asked as his ardor diminished greatly at the presence of the sound.

"It's the ghost of the Dark Woods," Andy claimed as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a shiver race through his body. He'd always known their actions would bring about consequences, but he'd never imagined the vengeance of the supernatural to be upon them.

"Would you knock it off with that ghost nonsense!? They don't exist! They're just made up stories!" Of course, if that was true, then why was the sound coming closer and closer by the moment.

Sue stared incredulously at the two men as the frantically searched the trees for a non-existent apparition. Though her heart still pounded with fright, a sense of calm had washed over her and her senses had come back to her. Wiggling her backside as close to the tree as possible, she managed to wriggle free of her bindings just as a lone figure on a horse emerged behind the two men.

"Hey, ugly!" the figure called out, Joe being the first to turn before something heavy and hard connected with the side of his face and sending him sprawling in the dirt.

"Run!" Joe demanded as he scrambled to his feet. "Run 'ya idjot!" Pushing Andy to the ground as he tried to run, Joe was practically out of sight before his brother was able to get back to his feet and scuttle away as well.

Chuckling, Sue watched as the two men ran away with their tails between their legs. "And don't let me catch your sorry faces around here again!" her savior called out, cradling the large wooden bath in her hands as she continued to threatened until they were well out of sight.

"Thank you," Sue said gratefully now that the danger was gone, chased away like two scared little boys. "You saved more than just my life. I wish I could pay you, but I'm afraid I don't have any money." That was the slight drawback to her plan that she'd never considered. Perhaps there was something she could do for the woman to repay her.

The short, crop of blonde hair bounced as its owner shook her head. "I couldn't take your money," the smaller woman shook her head as she slipped the handmade bat into a sheath she'd attached to her saddle bag. It was the perfect weapon for women traveling these parts as long as you knew how to swing it. She tied the leather tie to the sheath before extending her hand to Sue with a smile. "I'm Tara, by the way."

Accepting the friendly gesture, Sue shook Tara's hand. "My name is Sue."

"Well, Sue, I have two questions for you. First, what are you doing out in the Dark Woods all alone?" It was foolish to traverse this area without an escort, never mind that Tara was also alone while traveling through.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Sue lowered her head and answered softly. "I… got lost." It wasn't a complete lie. Actually, it was all truth, except for the fact that she'd become lost long after she'd known she'd entered the Dark Woods.

"Well, then you obviously don't know this area very well. You new around here?" Sue only just smiled as she fought for an answer, but Tara took that as a yes. Who would willingly enter the forest without bringing along some protection? "I think we'd better stick together, you and me."

"But, you're just as alone as I am." Surely, she must have had an escort of some sort nearby? She even glanced around to see if Tara was truly as alone as she seemed to be.

"Yes, but I'm well protected." She pointed at the bat for emphasis. It wasn't as good as a broadsword, but it was just as effective for scaring attackers away. "Come on, there's a path just up ahead that leads to the outskirts of the Southern Village. My husband is waiting for me there and I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that I saved you from those two morons."

"Something tells me I'm not the first stranger you've brought home," Sue said with a chuckle. She was comforted by Tara's slightly over-the-top nature and she knew she could trust her to lead her out of harm's way.

Shrugging, Tara joined in on the laughter. "What can I say? It's just something that I do."

"Before we go, what was your second question?" She was greeted by a puzzled look from Tara. "You said you had two?"

Slapping herself on the forehead, Tara couldn't keep her laughter at bay. She'd almost forgotten. "Oh! Well…" How could she phrase the question? "It's just… you're the first to not run at the sound of my wind chimes. Usually, people think they're a ghost or something." She held up a small set for emphasis and listened as the wind whistled through the hollow sticks. "No one appreciates good hard work, these days," she added solemnly before putting her artwork back in the saddle bag. She turned her attention back to Sue and looked at her as if she was asking "well?"

Sue blanched instantly at the silent question. The only other times she'd told anyone about her deafness, they'd all run away from her as if it was some disease that they could catch just by speaking to her. She liked Tara and didn't want to chase her away, but she couldn't lie to her either. "Well, you see… I'm… deaf."

"Oh!" was all Tara said, but Sue, having seen that sort of rejection before, straight away began regretting her decision. There was no way Tara would let her accompany her, now. Tara noticed the regret in her newfound friend's eyes and immediately reassured her. "Uh, that wasn't a bad "oh"," she hurried to say when she saw the frightened look on the other woman's face. "I mean, you must be reading my lips, am I right?" It was the only obvious conclusion she could draw.

Sue nodded, her brows coming together in confusion. "How did you know?"

Tara's lips curled at the corners in a smile that told Sue she understood a lot more about deaf people than most do about their own families these days. "Well, you're not the first deaf person I've met." She paused and her smile grew as a thought crossed her mind. "I think you'd get along very well with Troy and his younger sister Amanda. They live in our small colony and are both deaf. Hey, do you know any **sign**?" she even emphasized the word in sign.

She nodded with a smile before she raised her fist and shook it twice. " **Yes**." A colony where deaf people didn't have to hide? It surely must have been Heaven on Earth, Sue mused before adding, "My mother didn't want me to learn, but I insisted and even studied some in private."

Feeling the friendship clicking instantly between them, Tara wrapped her arm around Sue shoulder as if she was talking to a friend she'd known for years. "Then, I'm sure you'll fit in quite well." Her hand instantly fell away as she heard the quick reverberations of hooves heading their way. As far as she could tell, there was only one horse. Perhaps, a companion that Joe and Andy had left behind? "But, right now, I'm going to give you a crash course on how to use Ol' Betsy, here." In one swift moment, she had the sheath untied and her hand-carved bat at the ready as she watched a dark figure on an even darker horse riding toward them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, Jack is catching up to Sue... I wonder what her reaction will be when he finally finds her. ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy! Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"I want no stone unturned! I want her found and I want the fiend who did this to pay for his crime," Edward ordered as he spoke to his clutch of generals. Each would travel in a different direction with a group of soldiers at their command, every man given the order to keep an eye out for the Princess and her kidnapper. "No one shall rest until she is brought home safely!"

D watched as Edward paced the floor in front of his men, obviously shaken by this development. As if his night hadn't been bad enough, he'd been awakened with the news that his only daughter and the greatest gift of his life had been taken. D knew he would have reacted the same if it had been his Tanya who'd been taken.

His gaze traveled to Pitts as he stood proudly behind the King as he worriedly paced. There was no emotion on that man's face, it was just a void of propriety as he took notes, adding in his own personal orders he knew the King would not argue with.

How could a man be so absorbed with himself that this would not faze him? The Princess was gone and could very well be dead and yet he could feel nothing? It just wasn't human, then again, Randall Pitts was a poor excuse for a human being as it was.

Swallowing the growl that threatened to escape, he let his eyes glare a burning hatred at the man before moving on. Master Leland stood to the side, his hands folded together at his back as he listened to Edward's orders as well. He would also be leading a team of soldiers to find his future wife, D reluctantly being offered to assist. It wasn't that he didn't like Leland. It was just hard to be friendly to a man who focused more on his family's pride than his own heart when the love of his life was already by his side. You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to see it.

The meeting disbursed and the three generals were already well on their way to assembled their teams, Leland following behind with Lucy at his side. D hung back though, unsure of how to broach the subject of last night's little problem. Before he had the chance to ask, Edward's lips parted, spewing out a question of his own.

"How much more can go wrong, Dimitrius?" he was practically pleading with the man for an answer. He felt so broken inside with Sue gone. He wouldn't be able to live without his little miracle by his side.

"We will find her, sire," D tried to reassure, but how could he be so positive when the outcome could be so negative? "Sire, about last night's… little problem… what are we going to do about that?" Pitts remained in the room, his eyes open to any rumors and gossip he could get his grubby little clutches on. D wouldn't let him have the pleasure of knowing.

Edward's eyes closed as he pinched at the bridge of his nose. He was expected to make a decision when all he wanted to do was search for his daughter? At this moment, he wished he wasn't king. He would happily give up the throne if it meant getting Sue back. He sighed as for the first time since taking the throne, he thought as a father first before thinking as a king. "I can't deal with that, Dimitrius. Perhaps before you and Master Leland set out, you could take care of it?" It wasn't an order, it wasn't a suggestion; it was a plea. From one father to another, King Edward was pleading to have every other stress removed from his shoulders so he could focus on the most important matter.

The only thing D could do was comply, bowing to His Majesty before taking his leave.

It only took him a few moments to reach the door. He hastily reached up to knock, knowing there wasn't a moment to spare. Unfortunately, this talk would have to be precise and to the point and perhaps Jack would join in the search party to find the Princess once he knew every truth.

There was no answer, so he tried again. Once more, no answer.

D felt his heart skip a beat in a bad way as he hurried to undo the latch and push the door open. He was greeted by an empty room, the cover of the empty bed thrown to the floor in what looked like haste. A headache instantly pierced his temples. This was just one more thing to add to the list of what could go wrong.

* * *

Jack pulled back on the reins and Quickshot skidded to a stop. A sigh of relief escaped him when his eyes set upon Sue, but his guard remained up when his gaze moved to the woman with the large bat. She was poised and ready to swing and he didn't doubt she'd be able to take his head off with it if given the opportunity. He held up his hand protectively in front of him as he looked at Tara. "Easy. I heard a scream and thought I could be of some assistance." He made it sound like an offer, but he was just making sure he wouldn't get whacked in the head.

"We don't need your help, so move on," Tara demanded with a grin at the sight of the fear of her weapon in his eyes.

Sue remained quiet as she stared at him. A sense of familiarity washed over her as her gaze scanned his face, but her mind was trying to focus on two very different men. One was, reluctantly, Lord Hudson, but the other… "Who are you?" she finally whispered as she watched him dismount from his horse to show Tara that he was neither leaving nor a threat.

"My name is Jack."

Her breath caught in her throat. _"All the credit goes to Master Jack, here,"_ she remembered D saying to her when she was presented with Stargazer. Jack… the Stable master… she sighed in relief. He was a friend, but there would be no way for her to convince Tara of that fact.

"Well, Jack, I suggest you get back up on your horse and ride away." She could make sure all it took was one good swing and she could mess up that pretty face of his for good. Her stance relaxed slightly and her brow furrowed in confusion as she felt her newfound friend's hand lightly touch her arm.

"No, wait," she said. Acting much braver than she was actually feeling, Sue took a step toward Jack, closing the gap slowly between them. "We've met before, haven't we?" It didn't hurt to have clarification, but she was surprised by the guilt that shimmered in his eyes because of that question.

"Yes," he whispered throatily and tried to take a step toward her. He jumped back as Tara took a step forward. "Whoa! Easy there!" He held up his hands to show he was still no threat. He didn't even have a sword to defend himself.

" _Whoa, easy there,"_ that familiar lip movement formed in her mind as she remembered the fluttering feeling that had engulfed her heart that the moment that Lord Hudson had caught her. Her eyes widened in shock. _'Jack…son... Jackson!'_ The name formed in her mind like a red hot spike being driven into the ground. A cold chill surrounded her heart as her stare formed into a glare of anger mixed with hatred.

Her small hand ball up into a fist, her fingers clenching together in anger. She surprised herself when she drew that fist back and thrust it forward with a strength she hadn't known she possessed. She felt the force of her blow when her knuckles connected with his jaw and she could only watch in awe as his head snapped back, leading his body the rest of the way to the ground. He didn't move as he landed with a rumbling thud.

"Oh my!" she cried out in disbelief of herself. She felt very proud though she never expected to put D's protective training to use. If he'd seen, she was sure he'd be proud as well.

"Wow!" Tara said, impressed at the way Jack's body just flew back and landed in a heap on the ground. She nodded in encouragement as she checked to see if he was still alive. When she ascertained that he was, she looked back up at Sue. "Nice right hook."

"Oh, I didn't kill him, did I?" She caught her lower lip between her teeth, nervously gnawing at the flesh as she felt the blood drain from her face.

Tara chuckled as she stood back up. "Nah. Of course, he'll be sore when he wakes up."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Congrats if you were able to figure out who Tara's husband was. ;) So, it seems I've been slipping a bit with my posting. To make up for that, I'll try to post again tomorrow.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

He waited impatiently just outside the woods, his hand unconsciously rubbing calming circles upon the horse's neck as his gaze scanned through the trees, straining to catch a glimpse of the familiar sprite he called a wife. The calming circles were more for him than the horse. Tara should have been back by now. Glancing up at the sun's position, he sighed. She was late. "Now, what's she gotten herself into?" he asked the paint horse as he calmly stood there and nibbled at a fresh patch of grass.

Relief washed over him when he heard the soft echo of her voice and accompanying that voice was another; a feminine one. He chuckled to himself as he brushed a few brambles from Tracker's coat. That was his Tara, always finding new ways to stir up trouble. Dimples pierced his cheeks at the sight of his wife talking animatedly to her riding companion, probably telling one of her incredible stories to break the tension between them. Of course, he could tell there wasn't much tension present in the first place.

Approaching the two women, his brows came together in confusion. Another horse was tied to the pretty white horse Tara's companion was riding, while Tara's steed was dragging something behind her. Despite his best judgment, he let his curiosity get the better of him. "You just can't leave well enough alone, can you, Luv?" he asked, his accent reverberating against the trees.

She turned her head and Sue's gaze followed. Tara's smile was wide as she climbed from her horse and ran into the embrace of her husband. She was greeted by a tender kiss to the forehead, letting out a whimper of protest before Bobby reminded her that they had an audience. "Uh, Bobby, this is Sue," she said, making sure her lips were in Sue's line of sight. The action already seemed second nature to her, but for emphasis, she signed her next sentence while speaking, "Sue, this is my husband, Bobby."

His confusion only increased when he watched the obvious movement of her hand coming down from her brow and clasping together with the other to form the word **husband**. He could only assume Sue was deaf and nodded in her direction with a slight wave. "How ya goin', sheila?" he asked before realizing she probably wouldn't understand.

"I'm fine," he heard her say with a hint of laughter to her voice. "But, my name's Sue, not Sheila." Her nose wrinkled playfully and he realized she must have been reading his lips.

"Yeah, sorry, pardon the Aussie-ism." He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. Talking with Troy and Amanda was easy, because he used his hands. He would have to watch what he said with this sheila hanging around. Clearing his throat, he let the unease between them dissipate as he turned his attention to the man being dragged behind Tara's horse.

He knelt down beside the man and held back his laughter at the large purpling bruise along his jaw. This was going to be an interesting story and he couldn't wait to hear it. "What have you gotten yourself into, mate?" he muttered before turning his attention back to the two women and waited for the story to begin.

Sue's face turned a deep shade of red when Tara fought to explain, but realized she couldn't. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened out there or who the man lying on the bed of branches was. All she knew was he made Sue angry enough to take a right hook to the face. She wasn't sure he deserved the knock out punch, but she was proud of Sue for doing it.

"That's a long story," Sue finally replied in a soft whisper. She lowered her head shyly, though made certain she could see the other two if they needed her attention. Curse Bobby for wanting it.

"Well, sheila, it's a long ride and I'm open to listening. Start spillin'." He said as he mounted his horse and waited for Tara to get back up on her own. Sue's blush continued to grace her face as they set off and didn't dissipate until they were well under way.

* * *

His head pounded with the fury of war drums, the wild beating only getting more intense as he drifted back into consciousness. He fought with the pain searing through his body to open his eyes. They opened for only a second before closing again to block out the bright, blinding rays of the sun. A wave of nausea overtook him and he felt his stomach threatening to convulse, but there was nothing in his stomach to divulge, for which he was grateful.

He groaned loudly and tried to roll over, but more pain and sickness flooded over him until he could move no more. His head rested back against the pillow underneath it as he waited for his body to relax. The problem was that a tension was surging through him that made his muscles on edge and wary.

He jumped as a cool, damp cloth was placed on his forehead and struggled to sit up but was easily held in place by the person at his bedside.

"Easy there, Sparky," said a calm voice with a familiar accentuating twang to it as another cool cloth was place upon his jaw. "You took quite a hit."

"Bobby?" he'd known that voice sounded familiar, a friendly drawl from his past. It felt good to hear it again… well, that was the only thing that felt good at the moment, anyway.

"Aw, I knew you couldn't forget me, Jack," Bobby chuckled with a hint of teasing to his tone. "It's been a while, mate." And it had. The two men hadn't set eyes on each other until the day the war was pronounced over and they went their separate ways. Jack went back to see Donna and D, while Bobby shuffled off to find the love of his life; Tara.

Finally letting his eyes adjust to the light shining brightly from the window above the bed, Jack watched as the face of the Aussie came into view. Boy, was that mug a sight for sore eyes… literally. "Ugh! Where am I?"

"In a little place I like to call home. It's not much, but we like it here." Bobby's dimples bore into his cheeks as he removed one cloth from Jack's face, then the other. Groaning, Jack felt the man was much too happy at the moment to be smiling down at him with that silly grin. And the Aussie couldn't resist laughing at his old friend's predicament. "Don't tell me you can't handle a punch from a little sheila like Sue. I've seen you take worse." Of course, by the way Tara described it to him, he'd never seen a man with such anger flooding through him dare to try to strike Jack. It must have been a surprise to see her tiny fist to come flying at him like that.

Jack felt Bobby playfully nudge his shoulder and couldn't resist joining in on the frivolity, until he remembered what had happened. "Sue?" He shot up in bed, instantly regretting it when a sharp pain stabbed its way through his head and jaw and a fresh wave of nausea washed over him.

"Maybe you should lie down. You took quite a hit to the noggin when you landed too." He was trying to be the voice of reason, but Jack obviously wouldn't hear of it.

"Bobby, where is Sue?" He grabbed the other man's shirt to show how important her whereabouts were to him.

Prying his only clean shirt out of the injured man's grasp, Bobby stood up when he realized if Jack was this concerned about something—or more importantly some _one_ —he would most assuredly make a full recovery. "Who, Sue? She's probably still with Troy. They seemed to hit it off quite well." Of course, he didn't get the chance to explain that Amanda was probably with them as well. He watched as Jack jumped from the bed and hurried out of the small doctor's infirmary as fast as his wary equilibrium could carry him.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby muttered "drongo" under his breath before following him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ugh! It seems like my posting schedule and my sleeping schedule have decided to collide. I'll try to make up for it later today.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Her hands were graceful as they moved in front of her. He stood there, in awe of the silent poetry that was her fingers as she communed with the young girl and the older man sitting beside her. Sign language. He'd heard of it, but had never witnessed it for himself and coming from Sue, it seemed like such a beautiful language.

Guilt washed over him as his feet remained planted underneath him, his gaze never wavering from her graceful image as she told a story. Everything was beginning to make sense, especially the angered look she'd given him before her fist had collided with his face. He didn't care what Bobby said. Sue could pack a wallop that no man should ever be on the business end of.

Sue was deaf. She must have thought her father had told him and assumed that had been why he'd run. He needed to quickly amend her thinking and tell her the truth. He started for her, but a strong hand on his arm stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, mate. She isn't exactly the happiest with you."

Jack didn't even bother to turn to look at Bobby. His gaze was captivated by Sue as the other children of the camp joined in on the story and she began to speak as well as sign. "She doesn't understand what happened. I have to tell her."

"Look, if I've learned one thing since marrying Tara, it's to let her be right now. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk." Jack's mouth opened to protest, but Bobby managed to stop him from saying anything more. "Trust me. She'll come 'round."

Finally tearing his gaze away from the beautiful angel telling the children and Troy a story about a beautiful princess who'd had a curse put on her as a child, he turned to Bobby, his eyes showing the emotions storming around inside of him. "What did she tell you?"

A fire was burning in a nearby pit and a few chickens were roasting on the spit hanging above it. Both men took a seat beside that fire while Bobby turned the spit. "Just about everything. She met a handsome man at a party and he swept her off her feet—that'd be you, mate," he told him just in case Jack didn't get the picture. He was more than a little clueless in the ways of love, no matter how many gorgeous and eligible women threw themselves at his feet. This one seemed special, though and not just because she was deaf. She had a heart like no other and a tenacity to match the Hudson one Bobby had seen only too often in battle.

"She said what all women say when they find love—their heart flutters, theirs knees go weak; all that piffie." He couldn't help but notice the smile on his old friend's face. It was the same one Bobby wore when he thought about Tara. He had it bad for this Miss Thomas, and the Aussie couldn't blame him one bit. "But, her father took this guy aside, you see, to ask about his intensions with his daughter. And do you know what the drongo does? He high-tails it outta there like there's no tomorrow."

The smile on Jack's face fell, but there was a silver lining to the story. Sue had told them a half-truth. She hadn't told them about who she really was. They didn't know she was Princess Susan, heiress to the crown and that was the way it would stay for now. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bobby, but more than likely there were a few unsavory characters hanging about that didn't need to know their business. And if Bobby needed to know, then it would be Sue who did the telling, he would carry no part in divulging that secret.

"She told you about all that, huh?"

"Yeah, I had to hold Tara back from kicking your sorry, unconscious behind all the way back from where you came from." There was a smile on his face, but he highly doubted that Bobby was lying.

"And I suppose I should thank you for that?" Bobby only replied with a chuckle as Jack's attention roamed over again toward the deaf storyteller. "Do you understand what she's saying to them?" It was a bit difficult to catch her spoken words across the distance between them.

It wasn't Bobby who answered. It was Tara as she walked up to the dinner fire and added two more logs to the blaze. "She's telling them about a beautiful princess whom, as a child, had an evil curse put upon her. An evil witch despised the princess's beauty and knew the only way others would find her ugly was to place the most evil of curses upon her. She would take away her hearing, because no one could ever love a deaf princess." A chill ran down her spine and she gave an involuntary shiver despite the warm climate. She'd lost herself in her own telling of the story, wondering as the words crossed her lips how Sue must have been feeling when she told it to her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and glanced down at the two men sitting before her whose expressions perfectly matched each other; their were jaws slack but their lips curled into smiles and a single eyebrow on each face raised in amusement.

"You've been learning sign behind my back, Luv?" Bobby teased to which she responded by sticking out her tongue at him.

"I can't help it if Amanda's a good teacher… besides Sue was telling me about it on our trip to meet you. It's a story she made up when she was a child." Probably because she felt like no one loved her since she was different, she thought, knowing exactly how her new friend felt.

"So, how does it end?" Jack asked not only surprising Bobby and Tara, but himself as well. There was something about the story that had instantly captivated him and he wanted, no he _needed_ to know how it ended.

Tara inclined her head toward the storyteller with a knowing stare. "Perhaps you could ask Sue that," she said before leaving the two men alone once again.

Their talk had silenced once Jack's gaze was set upon Sue, even more of the small village crowded around her to hear her story. He couldn't bear to take a step toward her for fear of her running again. He would wait until he knew the time was right before approaching her again.

Tara's words echoed in his mind as his brown eyes traveled over the enraptured faces of her listeners, not a single one registering in his mind as they sought out the only face they longed to set upon. _"An evil witch despised the princess's beauty and knew the only way others would find her ugly was to place the most evil of curses upon her…"_ Is that what she thought? Did she really think herself ugly when Jack and any other intelligent man could only find her beautiful?

" _She would take away her hearing, because no one could ever love a deaf princess."_ No one but him, he sighed.

* * *

"Where do you think they would have taken her?" Lucy asked as her soft brown eyes scanned the vast terrain lying before them. There was so much ground to cover and so little time to locate the princess before moving on. They already had half a day's head start; who knows how far they could have gotten in that time?

Myles watched his female guard out of the corner of his eye, amazed at how her chocolate colored skin was highlighted by the sun's rays as they created a gold glow about her form. His heart gave an involuntary flutter, but he didn't bother to hide his reaction to her beauty. She knew where his heart lay and that meant there was no reason to hide. "There are thousands of places they could have taken her, places even unseen by human eye." He dared to bridge the seemingly cavernous gap between them, letting his fingers reach out to intertwine with hers. A jolt of energy surged through the both of them but neither pulled away. "It won't be easy."

"Do you think we'll be able to find her before something terrible happens?" Tears brimmed those expressive brown orbs as terrible thoughts raced through her mind. What would they tell the King if they were too late?

Myles wanted to pull her close and reassure her to the best of his abilities that they could find her, but the presence of Dimitrius beside him prevented him from doing so. For now, he would just enjoy the feeling of her hand in his. "I wish I could answer that," he sighed, his heart aching to see her so hurt by Lady Sue's disappearance.

D couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the exchange going on beside him. Leland was laying his emotions on thick for the woman beside him. It was pathetic and almost nauseating with the way he was trying to impress her with his "kind heart" and "concern". He couldn't help but wonder how much of it was sincere and how much was to make an impression in his love's eyes. Lord knows he'd used that tactic while courting Donna… and it worked every time. Hopefully Lucy wouldn't fall for it.

"Leland," he barked out unkindly, a growl rumbling from deep within his chest as he watched the young Lord bring his guard's hand up his lips and place kisses upon her knuckles before turning his gaze toward him. Surprise lace the lovelorn look in Myles's eyes and it almost made D believe that the man cared for the missing princess. Almost.

"Do you have a problem?" Myles asked, offended that a glorified servant like Dimitrius would address him so informally.

D couldn't resist letting a sly smirk curl to his lips. He'd ruffled the Lord's feathers. Good. He'd better get used to it. "As a matter of fact, something has been bothering me since we set out on this little journey. I wonder why you accepted the King's mission to find your _future wife_ when—though in not so many words—he allowed you to go off with your lady love? What more is in it for you if you find Lady Sue?" He was surprised when Myles lunged at him in anger, but thanks to D's quick thinking and Lucy holding Myles at bay, a scuffle had been deterred for the moment.

"Myles!" Lucy chastised as he continued to go after D, but she held him steady and urged him to calm his temper. He did so but with a growl toward the other man, he raced off ahead.

They watched his retreating form shrink before their eyes as he continued to ride to the next hill before reining in his horse and waiting for his companion… and Dimitrius. She reached out and placed a gentle hand upon D's arm, catching his attention and a bit of anger still directed at the little rich boy. "You don't understand what it's been like for us," she began, her voice just as soft and gentle as her touch. "I was his sister's chambermaid before we fell in love. When his father discovered our relationship, he hired me as Myles's guard for spite. He doesn't approve of our feelings for one another. He says a Leland never marries beneath him and most certainly has nothing more than a… physical relationship with a servant, especially one like me. That's why I accompanied him here; not because I wanted to see the man I love marry another woman." She sighed and let a small smile sneak to her lips.

"Luckily, your princess caught on quickly that Myles could never love her, just as she could never love him." She couldn't help but feel selfish around Myles, but she knew that she held a very special place in his heart, no matter what type of propriety would be forced upon him. "We talked about it all last night. He wants to let her out of this marriage and let her choose her own husband."

Guilt washed over D when his head fell low and his gaze set upon the woman's left hand. A ring not made of metal, but the stem of a carnation, resting on her finger as a silent symbol of love. He felt like such a heel, now that he knew the truth. Leland was willing to give up his father's fortune and power to marry a simple servant girl. He didn't realize the pompous young man had it in him to renounce everything that accompanied his name. "He could have said something," he growled, his anger now directed at himself.

"Yes, but Myles is too proud a man to do it. Only Lady Sue was ever going to hear those words."

A soft chuckle escaped the dark man, his eyes sparkling with the usual humor and lightheartedness that he embraced. "Well, I don't know how much of his speech she'll hear, but she'll definitely understand it." His grin only grew wider when her brows came together and he was met with a look of confusion.

He said nothing more as he kicked at his horse's sides and raced on ahead. Puzzled, Lucy followed as she tried to comprehend what his statement had meant.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I know! I broke my promise again. But, I'm going to try to get myself back on a regular posting schedule. And I hope this post makes up for the wait. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The sun had long ago slipped behind the horizon, dowsing the world in its tranquil blanket of night. A large fire had been built in the center of the small village, everyone crowding around it not for warmth, but for comfort and serenity. It was a nightly ritual for the people, because they were more than just a small community, but a family of sorts. Everyone cared for everyone else; it was just the way of things around here.

And they'd accepted both Jack and Sue with open hearts, of course Jack did receive the shorter end of the stick when it came to Sue's story. He could swear that the other women around the fire were giving him the evil eye, though he just chalked it up to the confusion he felt when he looked upon the beautiful princess as she silently signed to both Troy and Amanda. A brother and sister both stricken by the same illness and they both seemed to love Sue. His Sue. Something was wrong with this picture.

Drowning his sorrows in the pint of ale Bobby had handed him, he still couldn't resist watching the beautiful blonde angel from out of the top of his mug. He ached to know what they were saying to each other, wondering how many more half-truths she was telling people. No… that wasn't true. He didn't care if she lied to them or told them that she was heiress to the throne.

All that mattered to him was getting a moment alone with her so he could explain why he let his fears get to him. The problem was that she was never alone. If she wasn't talking to Troy around the fire, it was Amanda she talked to, the child obviously wanting her to tell another story.

The girl was asleep, now, her head lolling on her brother's shoulder as she struggled to stay awake, but sleep had finally claimed her and Troy resigned to carrying her to bed. Lowering his mug, Jack couldn't help but notice the nervous flicker of Sue's hazel eyes in his direction. Her lower lip had been caught between her teeth, the soft flesh being slowly ravaged under her own ministrations.

He sucked in a deep breath of air at the sight and got to his feet. Some of the ale sloshed down the front of him at his eagerness to stand and a cursed exited his lips before he could stop himself. Setting down his mug, he walked over to a small reservoir of water. He promptly took off his shirt and began dabbing at the stain.

Tara chuckled as her eyes made contact with Sue's. She'd been avoiding the not-so-gallant hero all day and someone needed to do some apologizing before Tara did it for them. Sue looked at her like she was crazy, but the only response she received was a firm " **Go talk to him**."

She resisted the stern glare she was receiving from her friend, but Tara seemed to up it a notch and could only comply. Taking a deep breath and a drink from her own mug, Sue took her first tentative steps toward the very confusing, yet melt-worthy man.

* * *

Edward sighed heavily as he stared at the map laid out before him on the table. The map of Hudson's land had previously been situated there, but was now rolled up and set back in its assigned spot, along with the others.

The map of the entire kingdom now lay out before him, strategically placed markers holding the positions of the four teams. Each had sent their reports in via pageboy and he would not receive another notice until tomorrow night. He prayed that weeks would not pass by until he heard his daughter was safe. He would join in the search as well if it added any hope in finding her.

"Sire, it will do you not good if you don't get any rest. Your generals will find her and will bring her home," Pitts said, finally being the voice of reason for once in his pitiful life. "It will do neither of you good if you are ill."

"How can I sleep, knowing she's out there, scared and alone?" Edward asked as a soft whimper came from underneath the table. If she had Levi with her he probably would not be as worried. At least then she would have some sort of protection, but she had no one. He just couldn't sleep knowing that fact. "Whoever took her will pay for this crime." He would make sure of it even if he had to take care of it with his bare hands.

Coughing uneasily, Pitts shifted from one foot to the other and back as he fought with the scenario that had formed in his mind. "Your Majesty, what if… what if she hadn't been taken?" he asked nervously and instantly regretted it when he received a glare that would mean death for any man who suggested such a thing. He cleared his throat and tried to shed some light on the subject, "Perhaps she ran away," but that statement only seemed to dig himself further into the hole he'd created. He quickly apologized and retreated back to his own quarters before saying something that could cost him his head.

The study door closed with a soft thud and Edward's head fell back in internal agony. Pitts could have been right. After everything he'd forced Sue into, she'd probably had enough and decided to settle her future her own way. She didn't want to marry Leland and her heart had been torn apart by the young Hudson's departure. Perhaps she'd thought it would be for the best…

He settled into his chair and pounded his fist on the thick arm of it. He refused to accept that! She wouldn't have done that! She couldn't have! Of course, the only argument he had against it was that if she had run away, she wouldn't have left Levi behind. The dog was her constant companion and above that, he was her ears. She wouldn't have left the animal behind unless she was forced to.

The dog whimpered as his head rested upon the distraught father's knee. Those calm, chocolate eyes told him volumes and more about what he already knew in his heart. Pitts was right, as much as he hated to admit it, that sniveling little toad had been right. She'd run away.

His head instantly fell into his hands in despair. Dear, God! What had he done?!

* * *

Her steps were slow and calculated as she fought not to trip over her own feet. The fire and the people surrounding it were long forgotten as her eyes traveled over the firm, tanned muscles of his shoulders. Each one was highlighted by the flickering flames, making it seem like they all moved of their own accord.

With each step she took, she found her breathing to be labored until she was certain she wasn't breathing at all. She'd never seen a naked man before. It was from the waist up, but he was naked nonetheless. She wanted to reach out and touch the sinewy muscles as he worked at the offending stain, oblivious to her close proximity and her eagerness to just touch him. Holding her hands at her sides, she resisted temptation and continued to take her struggling steps toward him.

She started when he quickly turned, his shirt returned to his back with one swift motion. She fell back as she lost her footing and closed her eyes in wait for her backside to meet the hard ground. But, the contact never came. She felt his firm grip upon her as he caught her, holding her safely from the marring earth underneath her.

One eye opened tentatively and then the other as his breathtaking gaze and handsome smile came into focus. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he quipped and was greeted by an amused smile from her. Setting her quickly to her feet, he apologized in sign. His hand curled into a fist and it circled his heart. " **Sorry**." It was the one sign he'd been able to pick up from her storytelling and Tara had been more than eager to tell him what it meant.

"You'll be using it a lot, I'm sure," she'd said with a chuckle before leaving him to his thoughts in front of the fire.

Sue nodded in acceptance of the apology as she smoothed out her casual skirt, although impressed that he'd been willing to learn any sign language. Even David had thought it ludicrous for her to talk with her hands when her mouth worked perfectly fine. There was something different about this Lord Hudson… or was it Stable master Jack? There was the real question… which personification had he assumed today?

"It's just Jack today, I'm afraid," he said as she stared at him in mortification. She said it out loud! She swore the heat that rushed to her face was hotter than the blaze of the fire pit and she wanted to run and hide from the ridicule that was bound to come her way. His shoulders were shaking with laughter and her thoughts instantly shot to the terrible things he could be thinking about her. Fool! Idiot! Simpleton! Those were all words she'd read on others' lips when they thought she wasn't looking. He was bound to think the same.

She lowered her head in embarrassment and tried to turn away, but the sudden pressure of his crooked finger underneath her chin made her stop and look back up at him. It wasn't anger that she saw, though neither was it humor. It was something in between that she simply couldn't describe. He almost looked like he thought he deserved her disparagement.

"It's okay," he finally said to put her out of her silent misery. He'd seen the storm clouds working overtime behind her eyes and knew it needed to be put to rest. "I deserve for you to think that way. I haven't been very honest with you or to myself as well." His mouth curled to the side in a cute little grin that made a lump form in her throat. "I'd like to change that, though. Is it possible for us to start from the beginning?"

His honestly had been more than she'd ever expected from a Lord and she was almost uncertain of what to say. His eyes were almost pleading, begging for a second chance; she had to comply despite the inner turmoil that still raced through her. She didn't know him and frankly it seemed like he didn't know himself. But, there was something inside of her that told her that he could be trusted and that he would do whatever it took to protect both her life and her heart.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out as she finally nodded in agreement. "I'd like that." She wasn't sure how her voice had sounded, but her mouth felt extremely dry and her tongue had tumbled over itself to form the words. It was either the man who was doing this sweet torture to her or the situation. Either way, she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Great," he agreed as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. She gave him an uncertain look, but his gaze held and his hand never wavered. She was almost unsure of what to do. Princesses didn't shake hands all that often. A kiss upon the knuckles was all she knew how to accept. This… gesture of agreement was new to her, but she followed through anyhow. She allowed her fingers to be folded into his, a tingling sensation running up and down her spine at the same moment that it was driving her crazy and exhilarating her both at the same time. "I'm Jack," he smiled, unable to resist pulling her to him. One hand rested firmly on the small of her back to hold her steady, while the other rested upon the small bicep of her arm. His fingers ran lightly up and down the slight muscle, sending a chill through them both. He smiled with manly pride as she trembled in his hold.

"I'm Sue," she said breathlessly. She licked her suddenly dry lips as his loomed above hers in a taunting manner. He was testing her to see how well her resolve held up, but one look into those gorgeous coffee-colored eyes and she knew all of her clarity had flown out the window, along with her common sense. She wanted him to kiss her, to claim her lips with his own just as she'd wanted him to do the night before.

She felt her eyes flutter closed of their own accord as his lips descended toward hers, but the shot open once again when his nose only lightly brushed against hers. Curiosity shined in her eyes as he smiled down at her, teasingly. "You still owe me a dance." She was startled when she was suddenly flung from his grasp and turned about as he twirled her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sooo... where in the world has this week gone? Is it really Friday already? Sheesh! I'm going on a little trip this weekend to see my family, but I will try to post again before Monday. That being said, please don't throw things at me for this chapter.**_

 ** _;) Linny_**

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty**

He straightened his disheveled vest and brushed an imaginary strand of hair from his shoulder as he examined his appearance in the gilded mirror that hung in the corridor that separated the King's chambers from the throne room. He slicked back his hair with a bit of spit and straightened his spectacles. No longer did he look like the frightened patsy of the King, but his usual persona that dominated above every servant and guardsman that roamed the castle grounds. He planted the idea into Edward's head and now, all he needed to do is wait and see what develops.

Attacking the man's love for his daughter had been a stroke of genius. He was so proud of himself for creating such an evil and undermining plot. With the sudden reappearance and just as sudden disappearance of the Hudson heir, it was obvious that Edward was suspecting that she'd run away with him. Running away with him or being kidnapped by him, either way, it would get the man out of his hair until he accomplished his goal. He just needed one final piece to be set into play and he could say "farewell" to the meaningless life he'd concocted underneath these turrets.

Randall Pitts was going to be rich and powerful, just like his family deserved. Now, all he needed to do was get his mitts on the map so he could go hunting for the lost treasures of James Hudson.

A crooked smile graced his reflection as he watched the dark shadow approach from behind him. "It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting." He turned to see the man, his smile now transformed into an angry sneer. The longer they stood in this corridor, the more likely they would be seen.

"I needed to make sure I wasn't followed. I could have sworn the Princess's maid was behind me, but I lost her when I turned into the chapel." He couldn't resist weighing the chain of the gold cross he'd plundered from inside in his palm. It was light weight, but could fetch quite a price at market.

"Keep your sticky fingers to yourself, Frederick. We don't want anyone to become suspicious of our plan before we can even attempt to grab the map," he scolded and watched as the gold cross was shoved into the leather wallet at his belt.

"Is everything set," Frederick asked as he straightened the waistcoat he wore to hide his bulging side blade. He would not be using it on the King, for the instructions were clear about that. Just get in and out, quietly with the map. Edward would never suspect.

Randy nodded and dropped his voice low just in case there were some stray ears listening in. The curtains by the window were rustling in the wind and their voices would carry outside if they talked any louder. "His defenses are low and the tea should be taking affect. Move silently, though just in case the full potency hasn't reacted."

"I know what I'm doing," Frederick growled low in his chest as if challenging the much smaller and weaker-looking man. Pitts was not a man to be reckoned with, though and knew when he received a glare of fiery daggers to shut his mouth and just do what he was told.

"I'll meet you at the southern wall. We leave immediately," was the last thing Frederick heard before Randy disappeared down the length of the corridor.

Grunting something under his breath, Frederick took slow, steady steps toward the King's chambers. He listened outside of the door and was greeted with the soft snores of slumber. He sneered with delight. This was going to be easy as pie.

Glancing around to make certain he wasn't being watched, he quickly disappeared into the room, the door making a soft thud behind him as it closed.

The heavy fabric of the curtain moved aside and a small young woman stepped out. Autumn couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She needed to tell someone; she needed to alert the guards. Pitts needed to be stopped. She turned to run and then skidded to a stop. Pitts.

His eyes were drawn together in a maniacal glare, his fists set at his sides and he fought not to strangle the servant. She could hear his breaths coming out in angered huffs and fought not to scream. "Just where do you think you're going?" he demanded before lunging at her.

* * *

Music had softly begun to play, the gentle melody wrapping about Jack's heart as he lead his beautiful companion upon their makeshift dance floor. It wasn't as breathtakingly decorated at the palace ballroom, but the nature that surrounded them was still just as beautiful—if not more so.

The lute player was playing a song about a man finding his one true love in the one woman he'd never expect. It had happened almost too quickly, but Jack had found his true love in Sue. A lopsided grin graced his face as he held her in his arms and let her along to the melody. He was amazed by her grace, despite her hearing being lost to the land of silence.

He took in a deep breath, the scent of lilac—her scent—bringing a fog to his mind and sending his mind reeling through utopia. The silence between them was perfect, the tension that once existed between them was no longer and they finally got the chance to dance. Not as Lord and Lady, but as simply Jack and Sue. This was the perfect moment in time.

"So, I'm curious…" he began, but was unsure how to continue. He wanted to know so much about her, but was afraid he would offend her again and send her into another tirade. One was bad enough; he wouldn't be able to bear another; especially if she hit him again. "To look at you, I wouldn't have known you were deaf… why do you hide it?"

The light that had been shining in her eyes dimmed slightly, but it never lost its sparkling sheen. She became rigid in his embrace, yet she didn't pull away or fight to change the subject. She was proud of what she was and her stance told him so, but that didn't mean others would feel the same way. She moved seamlessly until her lips were mere centimeters away from his ear. She felt a tremor run through his body and one surged through her as well.

"Because I have to," she stated, solemnly. She pulled away just enough to see confusion written across his face. She couldn't resist smiling at how adorable he looked and bit at her lower lip to prevent her lips from curling. "Jack, if you would have known I was a deaf princess, would you want me to rule?" This time, she didn't dare leaning into him for fear of how her body just might betray her. His lips looked delicious under the moon and she dared for one simple taste. Instead, her tone was only loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the answer to that question and he felt proud of himself that his feelings for this remarkable woman had done nothing to sway him to choose between lying and telling the truth. "Well… it would depend on how you rule," he answered honestly and little did he know, like a true Lord would. The right side of her mouth quirked into a miniature smile. He was like his father in so many ways, but he couldn't even realize it. "Just because you can't hear, it doesn't mean you're not able to. You're human, just as the rest of us. And you…" he paused as his feelings were finally allowed to help him form a response. "You are going to make a great queen some day."

She blushed under his heated scrutiny. His dark eyes had darkened shades more at that statement and for the first time, she'd realized that they'd stopped dancing. Swallowing past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she felt like she needed to pull her gaze away from his, but at the same time she knew she couldn't. "You're just saying that."

Jack wasn't sure when the air had become so thick and warm, but he didn't dare pull his hands away from where they now rested upon Sue's waist. It just felt so right to have her safe and close and with him. That was where he always wanted her to be. Dumbly, he shook his head as his brain sought to form real words. "No… I'm not."

And he really believed it. Her gentle heart could be just what the kingdom needed since there were still a few provinces that were recovering from the war. He knew deep down that she would be the one to make the changes needed to help them. "Paradise won't be so far away with you at the helm."

She ducked her head modestly at the compliment. She'd barely spent an hour with this man and he already had so much faith in her. Was this what love did to a man? Was this even love?

She silently admonished herself for thinking such a thing. Of course, this was love. It was a sort of love that isn't seen everyday. She smiled. It felt good to be in love. "Jack…" she whispered breathlessly when his strong finger crooked under her chin and raised her eyes back to his level.

No more words were shared as his head slowly lowered. The pink tip of her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and he groaned inwardly before his head descended at a faster pace.

Here it was, the moment they'd both been waiting for. Their bodies trembled in anticipation. Their hearts sung out into the night's sky as one, each one finding the mate it had been searching for, their souls waiting to be joined into one with this kiss.

It seemed like forever until his lips could touch hers. Sue's small hand bravely took the route up his arm. It traveled across his broad shoulder and teased at the nape of his neck, willing his lips to hers. She could almost taste his sensual lips and leaned up for a sneak peek.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his sweet breath danced across her cheek, his nose lightly brushing against hers. This was it…

But, it never came. She felt his hands relax from about her waist and his breath exhaled sharply onto her neck. She opened her eyes to see his gaze turned away from her and aggravation clearly written on his face. Her eyes traveled the same path as his to see who had interrupted this perfect moment.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I got home later than expected yesterday and didn't find time to update, so here I am. I hope this makes up for interrupting Jack and Sue's moment.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

"Where's Sue?" Jack asked Bobby as nonchalantly as he could, though he knew his tone was not very convincing. He couldn't help but be a little worried about her. He'd gone to see her this morning only to discover that she'd been up since dawn.

He was helping Bobby acquire some firewood. They could smell rain in the morning air and they would need an abundance of dry kindling to last them for a day or so. The rains could be very unpredictable and could continue on for days.

Bobby examined the stick in his hand as if he was looking for imperfections in the bark, but he was really trying to avoid Jack's annoyed gaze. "Uh, she went off with Tara this morning. Wouldn't tell me where, though." The morning had been met with awkward silences between the two men and this was just another to add to the list. "Look, Jack, about last night..."

Jack held up his hand to silence his old friend. "Save your breath. It's all right," he said sincerely as his gaze finally met Bobby's.

"It's just... if I would have known..." He'd never meant to interrupt them last night, but he'd started calling for his friends before he could see them and by the time he did, it had been too late.

"Crash, enough," he urged, picking up another stick and shoving it into the pack slung over his shoulder. "You don't have to apologize, although I have to say you have really bad timing... _really_ bad timing." A chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest and soon Bobby joined in. Patting his good friend on the back, Jack turned away and started down a shallow beaten path, collecting more wood on the way.

He ducked through a thick brush, knowing that the best pieces would have been tossed from the path for carriages and wagons to pass through. On the other side, he was greeted by a bright and colorful clearing that overlooked a stream of sparkling water. It must run straight through the hillside, he concluded when he noticed the water coming from nowhere. Kneeling down at the edge, he scooped up a handful and brought it to his mouth to drink. It was cool and refreshing and he went for another handful.

He halted when he heard the familiar, lazy snort of a horse. Slowly, he crept to the edge of the stream where it lowed down in a miniature waterfall. His heart was in his throat. Had the king's men already caught up to them?

He felt his body relax at the sight of the beautiful white mare lazily laying at the edge of the water, letting whatever visible rays of sun to warm her still tired flesh. Stargazer. Which meant Sue wasn't too far away. His eyes traveled the land, but he caught no sight of her. Yet, what he did see made a large lump form in his throat and his heart pound with the frantic beating of war drums.

Her dress lay strewn about on the shore, her damp undergarments lying beside it, allowing the humid breeze to dry them. He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands upon his pant leg and carefully leaned over the side.

His breath felt like it had been thrust from his lungs and his knees felt too weak to hold him upright. There she was, under the fall of the water, her skin bare to the rest of the world, though his eyes were the only ones to see her pure and natural beauty. This spot was very well hidden from view and a part of Jack thanked his lucky stars for stumbling upon it, while the other part chastised himself for looking upon her without permission.

She was just as beautiful as he'd imagined. Her body was a flawless piece of art; every curve was perfectly proportioned and in the correct places. Her contours looked even more delectable than the curves themselves. He ached to know what it would feel like to run his hand upon him, his lips coursing across her entire body while he discovered those special spots that could drive her wild.

Jack's mouth felt dry as he watched the droplets of water trailing down her body, between the valley of her breasts, caressing places that he'd only dreamed of touching. His dreams would be no comparison to the real thing, though. To have the real Sue in his arms, to make her his in heart, mind, soul, and body... it would feel like he'd gone to Heaven and back.

Oblivious to her audience, she turned under the spray of water and let the rivulets run down her back, the water giving enough pressure to aching muscles she hadn't even known she had. When Tara had suggested this, Sue had looked at her friend as if she'd gone crazy. She'd never bathed in public before, but then she saw the vast clearing and the small opening in the rock wall where this miracle of nature happened to it. It was just what she'd needed to start the day afresh.

Wringing her hair, she waded to the shore where she promptly began to dress. Her undergarments were still damp, but dry enough to wear, she concluded as she made quick work of the ties before slipping into her dress.

Jack had dropped closer to the ground, just in case she happened to look up and then quickly began thinking of excuses as to why he'd been watching her bathe. He couldn't think of a single one that she would actually believe, even the truth seemed farfetched right this moment.

He could just imagine her embarrassment when she discovered that her private wash hadn't been so private after all. She'd probably hit him again and the first time hurt bad enough.

No, he couldn't risk it. The moment he was certain she wouldn't turn around, he sprang to his feet and hurried back the way he came.

* * *

Tara smiled at Sue when she saw the other woman climbing from her horse, looking much more refreshed now that she was clean. "You're looking better," she commented with a smile as she dumped the dirty breakfast dishes into a large wash basin settled over a low fire to keep the water warm.

"I'm feeling better," she nodded with a content sigh. "You were right. That did feel good."

"Nature's magic at work."

"Do you want a hand?" Sue asked as she pointed to the large basin filled to the brim with dirty plates and utensils. As a young girl she'd helped in the kitchens of the palace once or twice and made certain to continue doing so to this day. Even when she would be queen, she would make certain to have enough time to assist. That is, if she ever decided to return.

"Yeah, that would be great." Tara smiled as Sue rolled up her sleeves like a professional and dug right into the bubbly water. "So, how did it go with Jack last night?"

Sue instantly blushed at the question. It had been on of the most wonderful nights of her life. Being held in such a gentle embrace was everything she'd dreamed of and more. It had been almost perfect.

She didn't get a chance to explain how Bobby had decided to interrupt them at the wrong moment. Jack and Bobby chose that exact moment to ride passed them, their wood packs full. Sue's attention was diverted instantly to Jack. Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade, presenting a beautiful glow about her skin, her pulse pounded quickly through her veins, her mouth was suddenly dry and it was difficult to breathe. They were all the symptoms she'd been told to expect when she found love.

"Hi, Jack," she greeted cheerfully, but didn't receive the same treatment as she'd expected. A dark pink infused his cheeks as he only glanced at her for a moment before giving a slight nod and nudging Quickshot into a gallop.

She frowned in confusion at Tara who merely shrugged her shoulders. She was just as puzzled as Sue. Her attention turned to her husband who couldn't hide the mischievous glint in his eyes nor the slight quirk to his lips. Placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at him, she asked, "What did you do?" A smile finally curled at his lips and that was all the answer she received. Tongue in cheek, she excused herself before following him to the wood shed.

He placed both his pack and Jack's into the small enclosure, along with a third he'd strapped to his saddle. A gentle wind blew and he caught Tara's scent on the tail end. She was most likely standing right behind him with that familiar stern glare upon her beautiful face. He chuckled to himself and turned. "Now, before you get all huffy, Luv, don't look at me like I did anything wrong."

"Bobby Manning, what did you do?" she chastised with her hands planted firmly upon her hips. "Sue's finally trusting Jack and now he can barely... oh, God, you didn't!" Her eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her as she covered her mouth with her hand. She was greeted by an even cheekier grin from Bobby for which he was slapped on the arm for.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I know what you did and if Sue finds out, do you realize how embarrassed she'd be?" If she'd been in the same position, she knew she would be... then again, she _had_ been in that same position before.

"Well," he crooned as is arms snaked around her small waist and pulled her close, "I seem to remember you enjoying it when I did it." He was pleased when a rosy tint graced her soft, feminine cheeks.

"Yes," she agreed shakily as she stared up into those gorgeous green pools she could just stare into for hours and know without words how much he loved and desired her. He'd been the first man to ever make her feel like a real woman and she would never take back any of their early encounters if given the option. She wasn't sure what Sue would do if she ever found out. "But, I seem to remember you pushing me into the stream." She poked him playfully in the chest, her lower lip being captured between her teeth as she gave a saucy wink.

He groaned softly at her less than innocent gesture and lightly covered her lips with his, savoring the familiar, yet thrilling taste of his wife. That, mixed with the memory of seeing her standing under that familiar spray of water as he made love to her brought ideas into his head. Ideas he was sure she couldn't argue with.

"What can I say? I saw an opportunity and I took it... In fact..." he deliberately left his statement open-ended and gave a sly waggle of his eyebrows.

"Later," she promised with a suggestive wink and a sexy little giggle. A thought struck her suddenly and she was too curious to not ask the question that had come to mind. "Why did you do it anyway?" She had never understood it, but felt so incredibly loved on that day when he kissed her for the first time underneath that waterfall and under which they celebrated a few more firsts together.

He smiled as he lightly brushed his lips against hers in a easing manner, pleased when she whimpered for more contact and even leaned into him in search of it. "That's my little secret, Luv," he finished playfully as he gently flicked her on the nose and walked away. He'd only gone a few feet before turning to her again. She couldn't help but look up hopefully, wishing he would kiss her with all the passion and desire she'd witnessed flash behind his eyes like a heated summer thunderstorm. "So, are we on for tonight?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively again.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. That man had only one thing on his mind, but when he looked at her like he just had and gently teased her with his lips, she found her mind wandering to those same thoughts. "I'll... think about it," she replied saucily before walking back to Sue and the wash basin, sashaying her hips seductively as she did.

Sue giggled at her antics, having been able to only catch bits and pieces of their conversation. Bobby was staring at Tara's behind, his eyes moving left and right, following Tara's hips in the same rhythm. She sighed softly. She wanted what they had; an everlasting love that nothing in this world could destroy. The feeling of knowing that her heart truly belonged to someone and she didn't want it with just anyone. She knew deep down that the only man she could ever have that with was Jack.

Nudging Tara lightly on the arm with a dry elbow, she waited for her friend's hazy gaze to settle on her before asking in a hushed tone, "Can you teach me how to do that?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello, all! I'm back with another installment which I hope makes up for Jack and Sue's little interruption.**_

 _ **So enjoy!**_

 ** _Linny_**

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Quickshot's dark flesh quivered under his touch as Jack took a brush to it. He'd managed to avoid Sue all morning by busying himself with grooming the horses in the community stable, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer, especially when he could feel her eyes upon him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her staring at him out of the side of her eye while she was helping Tara bring inside the items they couldn't afford to get wet from the looming rain.

He was amazed by her. She'd lived her entire life to not want anything, yet she handled these menial chores as if they were part of her everyday routine. He'd always assumed that her life had been filled by the glamour and beauty of royal life, but there was perhaps an underlying part he was not privy to.

She was truly a remarkable woman and would make a wonderful queen some day. He'd been certain of that last night and this morning only made him more certain of the assumption.

Thunder roared overhead, yet no rain fell. It was on the verge; Bobby and Jack could both smell it in the air and the horses were becoming anxious. His grooming seemed to calm them, but he would tie them tightly up before the storm began just in case they decided to run.

Returning his attention back to the surprisingly calm horse, Jack finished with him an tied him to a post beside an uneasy Stargazer. She shifted from one side to the other nervously, but calmed instantly as Quickshot gently nudged her with his nose.

In awe, Jack watched the mare relax against her companion, his head resting atop hers in a comforting manner. He'd never seen anything like it before and a chortle escaped him at the sight. It looked like he was the only one who'd lost his heart to his true love on this journey. If only it was just as simple for Jack.

He gave the stallion a proud pat on the broad expanse of his back. Quickshot responded with a simple snort. Knowing that his simple action had been understood, Jack smiled.

He turned to work on the next horse, only to find his heart's desire standing right in front of him, balanced on the balls of her feet ready to gather his attention. Surprise filled him and he stumbled back a few steps. A flash of the woman he'd seen standing underneath the fall of water appeared in his mind, but was quickly replaced by the comfort of her presence and the beautiful smile that curled at her lips.

"Hi Jack," she said softly.

"Sue?" he asked, his voice raised a few octaves higher than normal. He cleared his throat and felt relieved that she hadn't been able to hear that little slip. "I thought you were helping Tara." Why did it suddenly feel like a vice was gripping around his throat and making it more than a little difficult to breathe? He pulled at his collar before realizing that it was wide open and fluttering lightly in the breeze.

Her smile was soft, yet confident; that had been what Tara had told her. A confident smile was key when love was on the line, even when your stomach was tied into knots and your heart felt like it was about to jump out of your chest. Swallowing once, she never let her smile waver. "I was, but Bobby decided he would be of more help." She gave a shrug of her shoulders with a chuckle as she glanced over at the married couple. Technically, it had been Tara who'd planted the idea in Bobby's head so he could think he made the decision to help. Now, she was sitting back proudly, watching the love of her life happily flex his muscles for her as he carried the heaviest perishable items under the safety of some shelter.

"So you came to see if I needed help?" he asked. A single eyebrow rose in mischief and a playful smirk pulled at his lips. His expression was more than a little cocky and he decided this was definitely better than bumbling over his own words. Plus, that little blush that dusted her cheeks when he lovingly teased her like that made his blood pump a few degrees hotter and soon it wouldn't be just his collar that felt too tight.

"Actually, I came to ask why you've been avoiding me all morning." Her arms steadily crossed over her chest, but she had to bite at the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Tara had also opted to add a little advice on the sudden appearance of insecurity in Sue and reassured her that in its own way, Jack's avoidance was actually a compliment. She still didn't quite understand it, but she'd felt one hundred percent better at those words.

His eyebrow fell back into place and his smile disappeared. Instead, his brow furrowed in defensive confusion as he danced awkwardly from one foot to the other and back. "I... I... have... haven't b-been... a-avoi-oiding you, Princess," he stumbled and the fact that he'd used her title told her that he was lying... or trying to at least. Her eyebrows merely rose from their adorable questioning position that stoked at the glowing embers deep within his belly to one of disbelief while her chin rose upward in a fire starting motion. "I-I-I mean, yes I have... but I haven't? Oh, I don't know what I'm saying!" Why is it that words just seemed to get muddled every time she was in his presence? That was an answer he didn't have, and he hoped he never would.

He groaned as his hands ran over his exasperated face.

He'd almost missed her soft, melodious chuckle as a loud roar of thunder rumbled from overhead. "I can see that."

"I can't believe you're laughing at me." He felt like he was lost in a nightmare he'd had as a young man about standing in the middle of the courtyard with hundreds of people standing around him, pointing and laughing at him because he was naked. But, somehow, this was not as frightening. In the nightmare, the passers-by had been laughing at him, but sweet Lady Sue was laughing with him and he was making quite a fool of himself.

"What? A princess isn't supposed to have a sense of humor?" she challenged flirtatiously, the edge of her bottom lip being nipped at by her own teeth. It was usually a nervous gesture, but the special sparkle in her eye told him that nerves held no part of this conversation. She was certain of what she wanted and inside the smoky depths of her hazel eyes, he could see what she wanted and the scene suddenly turned serious.

Reaching out to her, he took her small hand in his, pulling her closer. The cleanliness of her skin was evident as she drew near. Her scent was unique and it was now mixed, not with lilac, the scent that he'd attributed solely to her, but rose oil. It was different, but she was still his same Sue. _His Sue._

He chuckled inwardly. When had he started assuming she was his? The first moment they'd spoken, he'd concluded.

He couldn't resist placing his mark upon her. Bringing on of her hands up to his lips, he gently kissed her knuckles in the same manner as he'd done the night of the ball. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt a tremor race through her body. He smiled with manly pride if only to disguise his own inner turmoil. She was driving him completely wild while just standing there before him.

"We should be careful about what we say around here, _Sue_ ," he emphasized her name so she would understand. "There are eyes and ears everywhere. I don't want someone finding out who you really are... at least until you decide to go home."

A smirk quirked at the corner of her mouth, her eyes staring up at him in wonder. "So, you're not going to drag me back?" Anyone else would have taken the initiative and most likely tight her hands and feet together if it meant getting her back to the palace safely.

"I haven't done it yet, have I?" he asked, cheekily. She only shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes from his generosity. No one else would let her set out to do what she wanted and even those she still wasn't certain what that task was, she knew Jack would be there every step of the way.

She sniffled loudly, her tears held back for the moment as her lips parted for her to say something, but a loud thunder crash shook the earth and lightning flashed brightly. Frightened, she jumped the rest of the way into Jack's arms.

Both were startled at her action, but no more than at what they saw reflected in each others' eyes. Hers carried a dazzling sparkle that, despite her tears, created an angelic halo about her irises. She was his angel, his world, his true love. She was the woman he thought he could never have, and yet there she was, in his arms, just waiting to be kissed.

His chocolate pools were almost black under her gaze, his body trembling suddenly between them, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. She'd been told what love looked like, but no amount of storytelling could ever have prepared her for this. To see his emotions on his sleeve, to know that he loved her as much as she loved him make her heart both soar and ache at the same time. One was lucky if they found their soul mate and Sue had definitely found hers.

His lips drew nearer, his hands taking a protective hold upon her arms. It wasn't a painful hold, but it was firm and steady. She could tell he was trying to hold back, to not give into the primal urges that were raging inside of him. Little did he know that those urges were raging inside of her all the same. She wanted to taste him, to feel his lips against hers just once. And if all she received was one simple taste, she was certain she could die a happy woman if the earth opened up and swallowed her whole.

Her neck eagerly arched up toward him and despite her efforts, the tender flesh of his pouty lips was still out of reach. A soft whimper escaped her and a breathy whisper escaped her without her realizing. "Jack..." His nose lightly brushed against hers to tell her he'd heard without using words. They would do no good, now. "...kiss me," she pleaded.

Self control thrown to the wind, he allowed himself to swoop in and claim her lips for the first time and with it, going all of the thoughts and feelings he wished he could say, but could find no words.

The pressure of his lips was light at first, steadily increasing with his ardor. Her taste was sweet like a peach, the tartness of her lips only making the fire low in his belly instantly to life. Years of wanting and desire for what he could not have were being poured into this one simple kiss.

And she wasn't holding back. He'd expected her to be timid, to be frightened of him as he attacked her every sense. She trembled in his hold, yet it was no longer from fright of the storm. She trembled with desire, leaning into him, wishing and hoping this moment would never end.

Her lips parted on a sigh and he didn't hesitate to lightly run his tongue against her lower lip, allowing himself to test the unknown waters. Only when he felt her tongue tentatively brush against his did he completely delve.

His brain swirled in a hazy fog as her similar actions took him to a place he'd never been before. He was floating through Heaven and never wanted to come down from the cloud he was on.

His lungs burned from lack of oxygen and though he was tempted to remain in the recesses of their love, he gentled his pressure until their lips parted.

A smile of manly pride curled at his lips as her shallow breaths danced across his cheek. Unable to resist, he leaned in once more to nip at the reddened, tender flesh of her lower lip.

"Wow," she breathed. She couldn't form anything more coherent than that and yet the simple word was enough.

"Yeah," Jack said as he studied her surprisingly disheveled appearance. His hands had gained a life all their own when they became tangled in her long tresses until they stood at unnatural angles. And she still looked more beautiful than any other woman in the world.

Smiling, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Sue responded with her own smile and a flustered blush and still she could not look away. Words could not describe what they were feeling at that moment which is why they chose to remain silent and gaze into the other's eyes, letting the emotions reflecting back in the stormy hazel and turbulent brown colors speak for them.

"Ahem."

The cough was slight and could barely be heard over the raindrops tinkling down upon the roof of the small shelter. Unable to deny that they were no longer alone, Jack dragged his eyes away from Sue, her gaze following instantly behind. Bobby stood there, an apologetic slump to his shoulders.

"Sorry," he both signed and spoke, noticing the reddened tinge upon Sue's cheeks. His gaze shifted to Jack who's also had a similar tint. Smiling knowingly, he could have spoken any number of jibes that had come to mind, but decided to stave them off and keep his lips shut on the subject.

"What is it, Crash?" Jack asked, clearing his throat nervously as he addressed his closest friend.

"Uh, Tara and I were thinking about going into the village for supper. The pub is having a sing tonight." A sheepish grin tugged at his lips and he shrugged his shoulders in silent question of whether they would like to come along.

"A pub... sing?" Sue asked, shaking her head at him to show him she didn't understand.

"A pretty sheila like you's never been to a pub sing?" Her only reply was another shake of her head. "Well, Luv, you're in for a real treat... if you want to come along, that is?"

Sue looked toward Jack who readily agreed, saying: "What's better than good food and drink and a few songs to lighten your mood?"

Feeling both his and Bobby's gazes settle upon her, Sue could only comply. "Why not?" She wasn't always into new experiences and it would certainly be interesting.

Bobby's hands clapped loudly together, startling a nearby mare that uncomfortably shifted away from him and the loud noise. "Great! I'll let the wife know and we can get saddled up." He quickly made his exit, though he was certain he wouldn't be missed.

Looking at her, Jack could tell that Sue was uncomfortable with her decision. She chewed nervously at her lower lip, her eyes filled with fright. "What is it?" She shook her head and dipped her chin in refusal to answer the question. Not allowing her to just cut him out of her thoughts, he placed a crooked finger underneath her chin and gently lifted. "You can tell me."

His voice, she couldn't hear, but his eyes showed her the caring and compassion he was giving to her without hinder. She had no choice but to comply. "I-I'm not very good in crowds," she admitted with an obvious heat rising once more to her cheeks. She instantly wished this heat wasn't from embarrassment, but from Jack's torturous and fulfilling kisses once more.

She was surprised when she watched his eyebrows come together in confusion. "But, the ball..." he couldn't even form it into a question; that was how much he didn't understand what she was telling him.

Her eyes lowered, but she still put voice to the words she hated to admit. "The girl that you saw there is not the same one who stands before you, Jack. Besides, when I only have one pair of lips to concentrate on, I'm fine. That's what it had mostly been that night. But, surrounded by the constant conversations and everyone speaking at once... I don't fit into those situations."

He could tell she was thinking about changing her mind on going, but perhaps this was something that she needed at the moment. "All right," he thought quickly. What could he say or do to make her go? It struck him instantaneously. "How about... if it gets too difficult for you, you and I can just sit alone and talk... officially get to know one another?" When coming to this conclusion, he hadn't thought about the benefit of a quiet conversation between them. She knew about Jack's family, about a past that was still only fuzzy blurbs to him. She could tell him things he'd dreamed of knowing since he'd arrived at the orphanage. And perhaps, he could learn how to communicate with her on her own level. "And maybe you could teach me a few signs? I already know ' **sorry** '," he signed it for emphasis, "so we can continue from there?"

Her unsteady gaze slowly grew into a grin as tears filled her eyes. He was wiling to learn sign? This man was too perfect to be real! She was afraid that she would wake up tomorrow morning and discover this was all a dream, but it was a dream she would treasure for the rest of her life. She nodded. "All right. It's a deal. I'll teach you how to sign and you can tell me why Bobby calls you 'Sparky'." Her grin turned mischievous and his face turned a deep shade of red.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello all! Forgive me for my lack of posting this week. A family member of a close friend passed away last weekend, so my week was quite busy. However, I am back now and I hope I can finally get back on track with a regular posting schedule. -crosses fingers-**_

 _ **So, back to the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

The rain was drawing away most of their customers, Nicholas groused as he wiped at the inside of a wet mug with his bar rag. The storm had gotten worse and the roads were flooding. Only fools would traverse in this kind of weather, which explained the group of six men lounging in the back corner of the tavern.

He felt his jaw clench in anger as the one with the bruise on the side of his face manhandled the waitress; his daughter. She didn't try to stray away from his advances, her flirtatious giggles reaching his ears as a rough hand slowly trailed its way up her leg. The mug in his hand creaked with the pressure of his grip. If he squeezed any harder it would crumble to pieces in his hand.

"Elena," he growled loudly over a thunder crash.

Her head shot up in surprise. She'd been so captivated by this gruff stranger that she hadn't even realized that her father had been watching her every move. Embarrassment washed over her until a pretty blush flooded her cheeks. Her father's face was just as red, but it was anger that washed over him. Lowering her gaze from his, she climbed from the bruised man's lap and shuffled over toward the bar. "Yes, Papa," she complied before disappearing into the back room.

Nicholas didn't miss the disgruntled glare shot his way. The man he'd heard called "Joe" was not happy, but he paid no heed and if the injured man and his cronies decided to advance, he had a blade to teach them all a lesson about what happens to those who didn't respect his daughter.

A silent war battled on between both men, neither willing to pull away. The first one to pull away would be the weak one and neither wanted to wear that title. Apart from that, one was fighting to save his daughter's reputation, while the other was fighting for the pleasure of her company. Ever since the blonde in the forest had escaped his clutches, he felt a hunger that he couldn't suppress and while the tavern owner's daughter was a poor substitute, she would do until the blonde crossed his path once more.

A loud crash finally broke the stare, drawing their gazes and those of he rest of the occupants to the door that had swung open from the force of the wind. A man stood there, bathed in shadow as he allowed the water to run in quiet rivulets down his riding cape to the floor. An audible _tsk_ came from Marta, the tavern matron and Nicholas's wife, as she exited the storage room to find her nice, clean floor covered with water, muck and mud. She paid little heed to the dark man as she hurried to clean up the mess he'd made.

Nicholas opened his mouth to ask the stranger for his cloak so he could hang it up to dry, but the man under the hood merely raised a hand to signal his order before sauntering back to a table in the corner and sitting without removing the soaking wet cloak. Marta was going to have a fit if she had to clean up any more after this guest, the bartender grumbled under his breath as he poured the man's drink and delivered it to the table with haste.

Their guest said nothing. He only laid out an abundance of coins that would take care of more than just the supplied drink. Still, the hooded man said nothing as he took a generous sip of the better-than-expected ale. Nodding, Nicholas brushed the coins into an unsteady cupped palm and thanked the man for the charitable payment.

He knew what it meant. They'd had customers like him before. The man wanted a single drink and to be left alone for the duration of his stay. He didn't want to be bothered and the payment was a sure fire way to make it certain.

As the new arrival settled in, the din of the quiet alehouse was restored, or as much as one could expect with the storm roaring with life outside. The windows rattled from the force of the wind and the ground shook with every thunderclap.

Underneath the hood, the man smiled.

The group of six in the opposite corner was an interesting bunch. The man with the bruise was what had drawn him inside. He had a feeling that one would know where to find the one he was looking for.

"So Joe," one of the drunken yokels hiccupped from the depths of his mug, "what exactly happened to that ugly mug o' yersss."

Unable to hide the wince that crossed his features when he touched the purplish expanse of flesh, Joe chuckled. "Le's jus' say, I got my hands on one you wouldn't be able to handle." He guffawed loudly at the number of surprised expressions that turned his way.

"You mean you got that..." a low whistle escaped the man's mouth as he leaned back in his chair, highly impressed by the man sitting before him.

"What was she like?" Another asked as he leaned forward in his chair. Stories of conquests were so rare around these parts these days. It was always exciting to hear about the newest ones.

Joe nudged his brother with his elbow, but Andy only stared at the dregs of ale at the bottom of his mug. He didn't seem as interested in Joe's story, but it was only because it was all a lie. "Andy saw 'er. Young little thing... put up a fight too." A grin curled at the side of his mouth as he thought about the one that got away.

Joe went into detail about the girl's lithe form and the way the riding dress had fit her soft curves perfectly. The simple memory of her was bringing back the familiar feeling low in his belly. He gazed around for a sight of the bartender's daughter and growled when she was nowhere to be found.

Hearing all he needed to hear, the cloaked man placed a few more coins upon the table and drained his mug. As he passed the bar, he nodded to the owner before braving the wicked weather outside. He held the hood tightly over his head, the wind blowing the water into his face despite is efforts.

He walked to the side of the building where three horses stood underneath a small shelter, two with riders-one male, one female-who were waiting impatiently for their third member to rejoin them.

"Well?" his male companion asked as he climbed into the saddle. They'd waited out in the cold for long enough and now was not the time for formalities. They wanted warmth and shelter, but this roadside tavern was not the place to receive those things.

Letting the hood fall from his head, he ran a hand through his damp hair as a smile curled at his lips. "The Southern Village," was all he said before pulling his hood back on his head and setting out in the lead.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello, all! I decided I needed a break this week, so forgive me for the lack of posting. So, I don't know about you, but I think it's time Jack began to learn about his past. What do you say?**_

 ** _:) Linny_**

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

"I've played the Wild Rover for many a year and I spent all me money on whiskey and beer..." Jack cringed at the noise of slurred, warbling voices and laughed in amusement. A small group crowded around a piano as the innkeeper of the Southern Inn tickled the ivories to one of his favorite tunes.

Tara sat close to Bobby, watching as her husband strived to be the loudest and the most off-key. He'd barely finished his first drink, but once he'd started the others who were well into their tankards started singing louder until their completely drowned out the Aussie and his usually wonderful singing voice.

"Feel lucky you can't hear them," Jack told Sue, trying to mimic a few signs she'd already taught him and still failing miserably. His fingers just did not want to coordinate themselves with his brain. Of course, the reason for that could have been the woman sitting across the small table from him. The hazel depths of her eyes sparkled as the group swayed, their drinks sloshing about as they continued to sing.

"And it's No! Nay! Never! No, nay, never, no more! Will I play the Wild Rover? No never, no more..."

"At least they're having fun," she pointed out as she watched the slurred words of the song form on the lips of one drunk, then another. "On a night like tonight, they should be." A flash of lightning tore through the sky, the bolt so bright that at moment of flash, the night's sky looked like day. Rain still fell in heavy droves and the wind violently shaking the glass of the windows and doors. This was a miracle of nature as the clouds replenished the dry soil with nutrients for life. It was beautiful, despite being dangerous.

A crooked smile curled at his lips as he witnessed the kind heart and soul of the woman he'd once loved from afar, but could now adore and desire up close. "You look on the brighter side of things, don't you?" The answer was obvious, but her heart was unbelievably gentle and kind. It was unique and so beautiful.

"Growing up with the privileges I've had, along with the problems, it's just natural, I suppose." She bit into a small piece of bread she'd broken off the loaf sitting between them if only to keep her hands busy and her mouth otherwise occupied before she did or said something she would probably regret. Her childhood was littered with lost opportunities and though she wasn't usually bitter about it, it still hurt at times.

This side of Jack Hudson, she thought she would never see, but now that she had she didn't want him to revert back into the shell he'd hidden in all the years he'd worked for her family because of her painful and lonely past.

"You don't act as though your deafness is a problem," he pointed out. _'And it shouldn't be,'_ his brain added for him. His opinion was that the people couldn't ask for a better future queen.

"It usually isn't." She was willing to leave that statement as is, but the expression in his eyes told her that he wanted to know everything. Curse this man for being so wonderful to her, her thoughts echoed. He would have to be so perfect that he wanted to know her past and actually cared about her feelings. Tears brimmed her eyes suddenly, but she pushed them away as she took in a deep breath. "I just feel that it is when I end up chasing away suitors and possible husbands."

His brows drew together in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand." If she was referring to how he'd run from her father's study, he was ready with an explanation.

"There have only been two men with whom I've considered spending the rest of my life with." A small smile quirked at the corner of her mouth as she unconsciously rolled a piece of bread between her fingers. "One ran away because he couldn't handle the fact that I was deaf. He said it was ridiculous to have a deaf..." Her right hand formed the letter 'P' as it crossed over her chest and down in the sign for 'princess', a sign she'd already taught him. She did this because of the public setting and though no one's eyes seemed to be on them, she still wanted to be certain that no one could understand the conversation.

Reaching out to her, he took her smooth-as-silk fingers in his hand, letting his thumb lightly brush over her knuckles. As Bobby would say, that bloke was a complete drongo. He squeezed her hand gently, conveying to her that he didn't think that at all. Her deafness was what made her different, but her ability to read lips was what made her special. "What about the other?"

A beautiful blush dusted her cheeks when he asked. Lowering her gaze from his suddenly, she spoke softly but clearly, "And the other... doesn't even realize who he really is."

If he'd taken a drink, Jack was sure he would have choked on it. He was shocked but also pleased. In not so many words, she'd just proclaimed her love for him. His heart was soaring, despite the fact that she was right. He didn't know who he really was... but she did.

"Sue," he lifted her hand to his lips, gracing her knuckles with light brushes of his lips, leaving an unspoken promise for more later. "I would love for you to tell me," he replied. Nodding, a confident smile graced her face as she delved into the mystery that was the life of Jackson Samuel Hudson.

Her story began when Edward young; no longer a boy, but not yet a man. From the day he was born, he'd been destined to be a soldier like his father and his father before him. A man could not be king unless he fought side-by-side with his own men, his father would always say.

While at the academy, he forged a civil rivalry with a boy named James. Back and forth the boys would go, each trying to be the best and better than the other. A friendship forged by the end of their first season together.

When they entered their second season, a third boy came into the picture. Arthur was a future Lord and land owner and from his first day of training he'd been looking for competition. He found that in James and Edward.

The battle between the boys was fierce and had almost become violent if the soldiers in charge would have let it continue. "By the time they graduated, the rivalry had worsened to the point of hatred." Her shoulders rose in an innocent shrug as if she was saying that it was just a petty rivalry between boys, but there was something about it that didn't sit well with Jack.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about the name Arthur and this story. But, for as hard as he tried to reach out to that memory, it still remained hidden behind the fog.

"Did anything ever arise between them? Did it ever turn into more than just a contest?"

Again her shoulders raised in a shrug as she bit into another piece of bread. "I'm not sure. If it did, Daddy probably dissented to tell me." Her gaze turned toward Bobby and Tara as they sat beside the now quiet piano holding their own private conversation. The chorus of voices had trickled away one by one until the Aussie was the only one left and he played his wife a beautiful song as she sat beside him on the settee, his voice surprisingly well-pitched and soothing as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

Jack smiled into his mug as he let the cool liquid slide down his throat. Sue's reference to her father was touching. He was ruler over the entire kingdom, feared by hundreds, and yet to her, he was still 'daddy'. This was just another thing to add to his list about the things he loved most about Sue. It was only getting longer as time passed by and would probably be the length of the entire world by the time the two of them were old and gray.

His smile spread wider across his lips as he set down his mug. Just the thought of spending the rest of his life with Sue was enough to make his heart pound straight from his chest and fly up into the night's sky in a beautiful firework's display.

"What?" Sue asked once her focus returned to him. Her breath was almost thrust from her chest at the emotions revealed to her behind the veil of his long dark lashes. Her pulse increased into a heavy pounding and her knees felt weak. If she'd been standing, her equilibrium would most like have become victim of the deadly, deep stare he'd settled on her. She hoped he would look at her like that forever.

Realizing that he'd been staring, he shook his head and lowered his gaze for a moment as he cleared his throat. Even now when he could see his desire for her returned, he refrained from acting on it. Of course, he had to try to consider how soon would be too soon to officially make her his.

"So, about my mother..."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello, all! Just a short one for today, I'm afraid. I"m getting over a pretty bad cold. :(**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **:) Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Their conversation continued well up until it was time to head back. The storm had let up to a light drizzle, the cool water forming an eerie mist upon the hot ground. It was too dark for Sue to read Jack's lips, but they resolved that she could continue once they got settled in front of a cozy fire in the hut Jack had been staying in. More pieces of his life were falling onto the board in Jack's mind, but he had yet to find them a proper place in his memory.

After his father had graduated from the academy, he'd enlisted in the army and quickly rose in rank to become one of Edward's most trusted generals. He did it all before his twenty-fifth birthday on which he met the love of his life.

Elizabeth had been the daughter of a poor farmer. All her life, she and her family had struggled to make ends meet, barely making enough for the three of them to survive. Her father had died of a terrible illness when she was a child and her mother was constantly ill herself. Still, Elizabeth was always happy. She might not have had the best of everything, but she had a loving family and friends to care for her, especially her best friend, a young woman named Carla.

Then, she met James.

She'd been strolling through the market, looking to buy something with the little bit of money she and her had obtained from the season's pitiful crop. While admiring a beautiful dress she knew she couldn't afford, she'd felt eyes upon her. Looking up, she found the most soulful brown eyes she'd ever seen and had instantly fallen in love with the man she had not even met yet.

"It seems that all the Hudson men have that trait," Sue blushed when she paused in her telling for a drink. She'd been taken aback by her boldness, but felt even more confident when Jack's eyes continued to shower her with the emotions he'd aimed in her direction. Those eyes had emboldened her and her fingers as they'd slid across the table top to be held in his.

She'd heard that the Hudson men were dangerous, but she never realized how much until this moment. She loved Jack; she loved the way he stared at her with total abandon, never once giving into the usual manly ego that caused men to push their emotions to the side. This one wore his heart on his sleeve and it was obviously only for her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest so quickly that she felt like she would swoon right at his feet as they walked to the horse's side by side. Her emotions were running wild and her body was reacting in ways she'd never though possible. She could see how so many women could fall head over heels in love with the Hudson men and the best part was, when they loved, they loved until the day they died.

She wanted that more than anything.

"The day the fire happened was one of the worst days in the history of the kingdom... prior to the war. Your parents were loved by everyone and I just know that you will be too once you gain to life in society back."

Jack knew that was supposed to sound like a good thing, but he just couldn't see the appeal of being let out into society after being lost for so long and still being lost for the most part. Couldn't he just be with Sue and let that be it?

Sue smiled tenderly and traced the lines of worry that formed around his mouth as he pursed his lips in thought. "Things are different now and I know it will be hard to accept them."

He shook his head with a heavy sigh. "It's not that. It's just that... I don't think I can do what you want me to." He was just beginning to get used to his present life, now he had to start all over again as a completely different man in a completely different class. He wasn't certain he could do it.

"Jack," she cupped his cheek in her palm, smiling when he leaned into her gentle hand, "I have every faith that you will exceed my expectations on the nobleman you'll grow to be. And if you don't," she teased with a wink, "... my heart will always be yours."

He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, gently nipping at the satiny flesh as he pulled away. His lips curled into a crooked smile when the sound of a gentle whimper rumbled from within her chest. For Sue, he would be the man he was destined to be. For her and no one else. She had faith in him, she believed that he could be a great noble. As long as he had her strength at his side, he could achieve anything. But, before he took that step toward his fate, there was one more thing he needed to take care of.

The fire had all but consumed his first real home. He wanted to see it, he wanted to know what remained of the life he knew so little about. That would be the thing to complete the broken puzzle that was his life and he wanted Sue to be at his side when he rediscovered himself. He need only ask and he knew she would follow him without question.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello all! Another busy week in the books. Now it's time for a nice, relaxing weekend.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **:) Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

"The ruins?" Bobby asked. "Jack, I don't think that's such a great idea, mate." He grunted loudly as he heaved Quickshot's saddle off of the horse's back and placed it upon the hitching post the dark creature was tied to. He ran a firm hand over the wet, black coat, slapping the hide with approval.

"Crash, it was my home once and you know better than anyone that there are still pieces of my life I still don't understand." When they were stationed together, Bobby had always lent an ear for Jack to express his thoughts and feelings. He'd done the same thing for the Aussie as well and that had been the foundation for their friendship. Jack wanted to know who he was and he wanted his best friend at his side when he did.

"Yes, but I also understand that heritage isn't everything." Bobby didn't bother to hide the dejection in his voice. His own father was being held in the army stronghold for crimes against the royal family; menial crimes, but crimes nonetheless. He probably would have followed the same path if it hadn't been for his Step-Pop. Because of him and the loving spirit of his mother, he hadn't ended up like Mac and he'd done right by them both when he'd enlisted.

Leaning against a nearby support post, Bobby sighed heavily. "What are you expecting to find? You sure as hell aren't going to discover the truth of what really happened and that place has gotten the life pillaged out of it. If you're looking for some sort of memories, they're probably gone by now." It was a hard truth, but if that was what Jack was expecting to find, he had to voice it. He'd seen it once and there had been barely anything left except the charred remains.

"I couldn't care less about useless... things. The answers to all my questions are out there and they're waiting for me to come home." His eyes turned pleading. If this were some other man, Jack would not stoop so low. But, this was Bobby, his best friend. If it acquired what he needed, he would kiss his feet; Tara's too if it would help.

Mulling it over for a minute, Bobby knew he could not make this decision on his own. Tara would want her say and then she would want to come along. He rolled his eyes at the thought. An argument would most likely ensue when he told her she couldn't go, she would make a small threat to his manly ego and he would give it to save his own pride. That was the way it always turned out and if he didn't love Tara so much he probably would fight back with more effort. But, a happy Tara equaled a happy Bobby, so complaining was futile.

"Okay, let's just say that Tara and I agree to this... When would you be looking to leave?"

Jack smiled with bittersweet victory. It wasn't a deal yet until Bobby spoke to Tara, but he was getting one step closer to his goal, to his home. "Is tomorrow morning too soon?"

Raking a hand through his hair, Bobby sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." So much for a romantic evening under the waterfall with his wife... then again... perhaps he could use it to persuade her. "Okay... give me a few hours and I'll get back to you." He added a sly wink to his statement as he patted Jack on the shoulder and went in search of his wife.

* * *

His dark eyes scanned the small encampment. With the rain drawing most inside, only a few stragglers were left to trudge through the mud and skip over the larger puddles of water en route to their destinations. A young couple disappeared into the fog at the edge of the forest, a cloak resting upon the woman's shoulders as the man led the way with a brightly lit lantern.

Another set of two lingered about the stables, a shimmer of gold in the moonlight catching his attention as she gently swayed back and forth in an innocent, yet flirtatious manner. Their voices were soft as they talked and he listened in. He had to strain his ears to hear their conversation fully, but he only needed to hear was her slight, tell-tale lisp to know they had found her.

His eyes roamed up to the now starlit summer sky and thanked the heavens that she was safe and unharmed. The princess was alive. But she was not alone. Her male companion was shrouded in shadow, so he could not distinguish whether he was friend or foe. If this was her kidnapper, he would go against his earlier judgment to wait until morning to come to her rescue.

She didn't look to be in any danger, however. In fact, she was smiling! And her hands were moving in a fluid motion, an obvious sign that she was... well, signing.

Her companion's hands moved in a similar pattern, though not as smoothly as hers. He watched as she took his hands in hers to show him the proper way to form the sign.

This was a development he hadn't expected in a scenario completely opposite of what he'd imagined. All these nights he'd feared that she was alone and frightened for her own safety. Instead, she was happier than he'd seen her in years. Perhaps they'd been wrong. Perhaps Lady Sue hadn't bee taken from them after all. But, if that was true, then what had really happened?

"What are they doing?" a voice asked, startling him out of his reverie and making him reach for his knife with lightning speed.

He practically jumped out of his skin when Leland's head appeared beside him. It took all of his control not to slash at the man's throat as the rest of his body followed into the brush. Cursing under his breath, he clutched his chest and willed his heart to leave his throat and return to its proper place in his chest. Dimitrius glared at the man with eyes so cold that Leland could swear a frost would form on their foliage shield. "Where's Lucy?" he growled.

"She's setting up camp for the night," Myles said as he crouched down beside Dimitrius, his knees making a horrible squishing sound in the mud as he settled. He arched his head toward the couple at the stable as their hand movements continued. He mimicked one of the motions stiffly before turning his gaze to his dark skinned companion. "What's that?"

Sighing heavily at the naiveté of the Lord, D resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He considered revealing the truth to the ignorant man before he remembered that it wasn't his place to tell. "Nothing you would understand,' he simply mumbled before his attention returned to the stables.

The couple had finally moved out of the shadows and walked hand-in-hand toward a small hut. "Isn't that the stable boy?" Myles asked with disbelief.

Dimitrius chuckled at the silly notion. Of all the places in the world, why would Jack be here? But, as he leaned in for a closer inspection, he saw that Leland had been right. Of all the times he had to be right, he had to be right this time. "Jack?"

"What does this mean?"

"I thought you were setting up camp," Leland pointed out to their female companion as she joined them in the brush.

Lucy snorted in an unladylike manner, which the Lord usually found very adorable, although he was in his protective mode at the moment and wanted her back at camp where he was certain it was safe. "There isn't much to set up unless you want to set the entire forest on fire." She turned to Dimitrius and asked her question again. "What does it mean?"

Facing her, his expression was serious. He wished he had an honest good or bad answer to give her, but this was all so unexpected that his could barely comprehend everything. "I don't know."

Myles never let his gaze wander from the seemingly happy couple as they talked and their hands moved in strange ways some more. He shouldn't have felt the jealousy rise in him like a nauseous bile, but he couldn't help himself. By law, he was to marry the Lady when she was brought safely back home, despite his affection for Lucy. Again he was drawn between love and duty. Could he give up the love of a woman like Lucy to marry a woman who would honestly never love him back?

Watching as the stable hand looked affectionately into his betroth's eyes, he knew he could never compete and a wave of relief washed over him. Clutching Lucy's hand and squeezing it gently, he smiled. His mission was almost complete and he would still be allowed to wed this dark beauty who'd claimed his heart.

Lucy squeezed Myles hand in return, but paid little attention to the way he lovingly gazed at her. She leaned forward for a closer look as she watched the hand movements of Jack and Sue? "Is that sign language?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

"You might be right," D said as if he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sorry, sign language?" Myles asked, completely oblivious to what that even meant. No one spoke with their hands where he was from... at least that he had ever noticed.

"Myles... sweetheart," she spoke to him as if he was a small child, running a hand through the soft waves of his blond hair, "sign language is the talk used by those who can't hear." His puzzled expression didn't change as he looked from her to D and back.

Heaving a sigh, Dimitrius finally caved. He had to let out the truth before he suffered a great migraine at the hands of Lord Leland. "Most importantly, it's used by Lady Sue." He didn't let the shocked expressions of Lucy and Myles faze him as he continued. "She's deaf."

Getting to his feet, he picked up the blanket he'd been kneeling on and rolled it up, mud side down before he headed back to their horses and camp. Lucy followed quickly behind him, multiple questions on her lips, but not able to get a proper word out as they all came out at once. Myles was the last to leave the brush, all the while wondering why he hadn't thought about using a blanket as well. He cringed as his mucky, wet pant legs clung to his skin, making him feel uncomfortable, but hurried off after his companions.

"She's deaf?" he asked once he returned to them. Dimitrius only had to nod as an answer before the Leland genes officially kicked in on Myles. The lord placed his hands firmly upon his hips, his head raised in that haughty attitude that D hated so. "What kind of lunacy is that?" He didn't have to see the fire rage to life behind the male guard's eyes to know that he'd said something offensive. He only needed to hear the menace in the other man's voice as he spoke.

"Oh, I don't know, about the same as a white Lord who falls in love with his black servant, I'd say." With those words spoken, Dimitrius lay a different blanket upon the ground and settled down for the night, leaving Myles to stare at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish under the water.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Oh, I've been gone too long! I've just been super busy and haven't had time to sit down and have a moment to myself. I know you all have been waiting for this next installment and I hope that this chapter more than makes up for the wait. Now, it's time to find out what Bobby and Tara are up to. ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

"I hope you have a good reason for using our entire supply of candles," Tara teased as she watched the dozens of little flames around them flicker in the darkness. The falls were beautiful at night, but there was something even more special about them when the candlelight flickered off the cascading water.

Sitting along the bank, she dipped her toes into the lukewarm water and smiled. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect night than this. A cloud hovered over the moon, but instead of creating an eerie, inky blackness, it created a romantic filter that allowed minuscule amounts of light to shine down upon them.

Lighting the last candle, Bobby blew out the taper he'd been using to light the glimmering spectacle around them and lowered the wick of the lantern. A beautiful golden glow surrounded Tara as the light danced off of the water and the smooth surface of the rock wall. She looked just as beautiful as the day they had met, though her beauty had only increased as the years flew by.

"I thought we could talk," he said as he settled down beside her.

"Ooh, all talk and no action. What happened to the man I married?" she teased with a playful knock to his shoulder.

"Believe me, Luv, there will be _plenty_ of action." Taking her hand firmly in his, he pulled her closer, settling his lips against hers in a kiss that instantly heated her from head to toe. She melted instantly against him, her hand reaching out to touch the hard plane of his chest. A moan rumbled from deep within him as her fingers followed a not so innocent trail downward over his stomach. His muscles rippled underneath her touch and his breath hitched. Her tongue was eager against his as it parted the seam of his lips and slipped past the barrier of his teeth.

If he didn't put a stop to this soon, talking would be completely out of the question and the water was looking very inviting at this moment. He drew away slowly, not wanting to break this heated contact so abruptly. Her flavor was drugging; the mixture of fermented berries and ale was an intoxicating taste and he wanted to savor it for as long as he was allowed.

When they parted, a smile of manly pride curled at his lips as he heard her shallow breaths and saw the rosy tint gracing her face, neck and well below the collar of her blouse. Her tongue parted the seam of her lips as it ran from one side to the other in a sweeping motion before returning back into the recesses he craved so much. The innocent gesture was torture to watch and he had to sweep in for one more kiss before pulling away.

Tara was surprised as the dimples that pierced Bobby's cheeks suddenly disappeared and a solemn expression replaced the previously heated one. "What's wrong, Koala Boy?" she asked as she curled her fingers into his much larger hand and drew herself closer.

He didn't say anything at first. Many variations of what he wanted to say swam through his mind, but none seemed the proper way to go. So, he decided to come out straight with it. "It's just... I know this is a difficult subject for you... but, Jack wants to see the ruins of Hudson Manor." He watched Tara's expression turn to one of horror and fear and if it hadn't been so substantial to Jack, he would have regretted ever bringing up the subject to Tara. He knew how sensitive the subject was to her and what it would mean for her to set eyes upon those ruins. He wrapped his arms supportively around her shoulders as he pulled her closer.

"Why would he want to go there?" Her voice was thick with tears, though none pooled at her eyes or ran down her soft cheeks. "There's nothing left except for a few pieces of mortar and those three graves."

"I know, but it's important to him." He allowed his hand to tangle through the short crop of her hair as he gently soothed her. He hadn't brought her out here to cry but he could tell she was very near the brink.

"I lost a good friend in that fire, Bobby. What did he ever lose?" Her anger was rising as she thought about that day and how high those flames had risen to engulf the entire building. She'd only been a child at the time, but had found a friend in the young Lord who'd been close enough to her age for her to play with. What had this Jack ever lost in that fire?

Her gasp had been audible as she clutched at Bobby's arm when recognition washed over her.

"He isn't dead, is he?" She asked after a moment of silence. "That Jack... he's my Jack, isn't he? He's the Hudson heir?" Finally, it was a question Bobby could answer without having to reflect upon her "my Jack" comment.

He nodded when her gaze rose up to look at him. "He lost his memory when he was young. He hopes that visiting the site will bring them back. Are you willing?"

She didn't have to think about it. "I'm willing. The real question is, are you?" She giggled as an adorable confusion crossed his features. "It won't just be an emotional day for him. I might need a big... strong... Aussie shoulder to cry on." Her lips quirked up into a little pixie smirk as she gazed up into the endless sea of green in Bobby's eyes. "So, are you willing?"

His expression turned sly as the arm around her shoulder slid down her arm to rest at her slender waist. The digits flexed and contracted as he gently kneaded her soft flesh. "Oh, I am willing," he admitted as his lips slowly lowered to hers again, sending them both back to the land of passion.

Tara moaned against Bobby's lips as they moved torturously slow against hers. It wasn't from desire, though his actions were fanning the fire that was smoldering deep within the core of her being. Frustration burned brighter than the ardor because he thought it to be more fun to annoy her into submission rather than romance her.

The hand at her waist was meant to serve as an awful distraction as those lips moved at a snail's pace, his other hand gently cupping her face to angle it in the proper position for him to taunt her even more. She whined against him as she leaned in with the intent to pick up this languorous pace.

He grinned into the kiss, though didn't give into her eagerness. He slowly ran his tongue against the seam of her lips only to draw it back when he felt her willingly open up to him.

A frustrated growl escaped her as she pulled away from him, slapping him lightly on the firm muscles of his chest for taunting her so. "Bobby!" A fire burned in her eyes, but it wasn't anger he noticed there. A hunger was burning deep inside of her and though it only increased with those slow, laborious kisses, he was slowly torturing her into madness. She wanted more; she needed more.

"Yes, Luv?" A crooked grin curled at his lips. He drew in a deep breath at her fiery appearance. Her hair lay disheveled about her head, her eyes wildly opened in a glare at the positively wicked grin he wore. Her chest heaved in frustration, her deep, shallow breaths making the ties of her blouse stretch to their limits without breaking. He groaned inwardly at the transformation his lovely pixie of a wife had taken. She was now a wild jungle cat, ready to lunge at him if she felt threatened.

She bunched his shirt in her hands as she drew him close. "Kiss me." It wasn't a question nor was it an order. She wasn't quite sure what it even was except for desire crossing her lips as they waited to be plundered.

Bobby didn't disappoint. Taking a firm grip on the back of her hair, his head lowered again aiming to give no reprieve once he began. The fire in his belly raged to life as his tongue worked tirelessly against hers, the flames only growing larger as her soft, feminine whispers and whimpers echoed off of the stone wall and back to him.

The hand at her waist flexed unconsciously as it traveled lower in search of the soft, cushiony flesh he was looking for. She whimpered as he squeezed, his expertly trained hand exerting just enough pressure for a reaction and not enough to cause pain.

She pressed closer into him, her soft curves pressing intimately against the firm planes and ridges of his chest. Her hands buried themselves in his soft wavy hair as she leaned up even farther to drape one leg over him, their mouths never parting. As she settled over him, she gave an experimental wiggle of her hips, grinning at the chest-rumbling groan he let out.

She could feel what her kisses and her seemingly innocent actions were doing to him. He could roll them over in the next moment and make her his like his body was willing him to, but she knew he would hold back for as long as he could. The building anticipation was what made their lovemaking the mind blowing experience that it was. Hurrying through it would not be beneficial for either of them.

Tara's lungs burned as Bobby refused to allow her to come up for air. She felt dizzy and lightheaded and though being with Bobby could do those things to her, this was not part of the game they were playing. Taking advantage as he tilted her head to the side, she pulled away but not before adding a final nip to his bottom lip.

His head dipped as he took in a great breath of air, but no amount of oxygen could halt the raging and impassioned want for his gorgeous wife. His lips hovered mere inches from the gaping collar of her blouse, the flesh beyond looking too tempting to ignore. With his tongue he burned a hot wet trail from one side of her collar to the other. Tara whimpered with pleasure, her back arching when she felt the little pin-pricking nips of his teeth.

She gasped and he continued his arduous torture up her neck, following the trail to the fleshy nub of her earlobe. She whimpered again. "You're not playing fair." As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop her voice from coming out in a breathy moan. His actions were driving her wild, the fire in the pit of her stomach was ablaze with a passion only Bobby could stroke to life with the slightest touch and the gentlest kiss.

He chuckled as he finally pulled away. "I didn't know I was supposed to," he winked and chuckled even more at the roll of her eyes.

 _'Not playing fair, eh?'_ she asked herself. A devilish smile formed on her kiss-swollen lips. Two could play at that game. With a firm wriggle of her hips and a resounding groan from Bobby, she climbed from his lap and got to her feet.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked as he instantly felt a void surround him and their connection broken. Every nerve ending was on fire for her and he ached to feel her curves again, to taste her lips, to hear her soft whimpers and her moans of ecstasy as he took her over the edge.

Closing his eyes, he drew in a steadying breath when he felt his heart was about to jump out of his chest. It was beating as fast as a racing horse and his breaths remained shallow because of that very reason. Only Tara could make him react this way.

He opened his eyes when he heard her innocent little giggle and wished he would have kept them shut when he saw the gentle sashay of her hips as they moved back and forth in that smooth, sensual rhythm she'd perfected to entice him. Damn her for being so good at it.

A ragged breath hitched in his chest as her hand when to her waist and gave a firm tug at the tie there. Her long skirt pooled at her feet, but if he was expecting to get a glimpse of the gorgeous curves of her behind, he was sadly mistaken.

The oversized blouse cut off right below her bottom, the fabric dancing across her bare legs as Bobby realized for the first time that she had not been wearing any undergarments. His wanting increased tenfold at that realization, though try as he might, his limbs refused to allow him to move. He continued to rest against the bank of the stream as he watched her take her first tentative step into the water and another and another until the warm, exhilarating liquid lightly skimmed the bottom of the shirt.

Taking her lower lip between her teeth, she smiled and reached up to undo the top tie, her hands slowly making their way down until all were untied and the simplest breeze could part the fabric and reveal herself fully to Bobby.

He groaned with a lick of his dry lips and struggled to shuck off his boots. His legs felt like jelly as he tried to stand, but instead of focusing on them, his gaze was solely set upon Tara as she waited in the shallow water for him to join her. He paused and willed a breeze to part the opening just a fraction so he could catch a glimpse of the beautiful curves he knew lay beneath.

He fell once, but he soon regained his footing all the while pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it off somewhere behind him. His trousers were next. He grinned when he saw Tara's focus set upon what lay underneath that barrier. A light nip upon her lower lip and her chest rising and falling in an uneven pace told him that the anticipation had lasted long enough.

The trousers were thrown to the side as he took his first step into the water, the succeeding ones taken in much larger strides. He took his wife in his arms, his tongue plundering the deep confines of her delectable mouth, his hands practically tearing the shirt from her shoulders and throwing it in the direction of the shore.

She shivered in his embrace when his palms flexed upon her bare shoulders. One traveled up to cup and angle her lips to a more comfortable kissing position while the other traveled torturously slow down the length of her body. Tara's height was a big difference to Bobby's tall frame, but he was still able to touch every important and sensitive body part she had to offer.

She tingled all the way down to her toes as his mouth and hands set fire to her every nerve ending. A groan was mumbled against his lips as one hand gripped her bottom firmly, lifting her up into his embrace. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist which allowed him to take the careful steps into the falling water. Tara was surprised at first that she looked up to watch it pour down around them.

She closed her eyes and giggled at the way it ran through her hair and trailing down the rest of her heated body.

Bobby watched as the rivulets of water formed its own path down the curves and contours of her supple skin. He watched it curl around her breasts and was immediately overcome with need. Unable to resist the sudden urge, he followed the path from neck to stomach with his tongue. She arched into him, feeling the wall of the alcove at her back. A moan of pleasure echoed between them when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh between the valley of her womanly peaks.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly in his ear.

He gazed into her eyes, seeing the reflected love hiding behind the streaming water. Brushing a sopping wet strand of hair from her face, his lips danced gently upon her face, stopping at her lips only as she grasped the back of his head and forced her lips upon his.

He didn't have to respond. She knew how far the depths of his love went for her, otherwise she never could have married him. He was the first man to ever make her feel like a real woman and treat her like she was the most important thing in the world. And as he made love to her under that water, the reassurance of love was renewed until their cries meshed together and their bodies lay in a sated state.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I'm back again! Work has settled down and life is a lot less crazy. Phew! But, that's enough of that, right? How about we get back to the show?**_

 _ **:) Enjoy!**_

 _ **Linny**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

 _"A deaf princess? What kind of lunacy is that?"_ The question echoed in his mind as did Dimitrius's less than kind reply. He didn't know where the question had come from. When Lucy had come into his life, he'd though he had put those prejudices aside so she could help him embrace the differences of the world. His father's "teachings" were reflected in his insensitive question and he had never felt so enraged at himself in all his life.

Lady Sue was a wonderful human being. She saw his potential straight away and even saw the love he had for the dark beauty that now lay sound asleep on the other side of the small clearing they'd made camp in. He loved Lucy more than anything, but he was terrified that his cruel words had chased her away. The thought of being without her made his heart ache and tears spring to his eyes.

"Myles?" her soft voice penetrated the dark abyss he'd found himself in.

His heart jumped to his throat as his head swiveled in her direction. "I thought you were asleep." He was surprised to see the coffee-colored depths of her eyes gazing up at him at him from her resting place. He'd expected to see some sort of hurt emotion in those depths, but he saw only the calm serenity she revealed to him.

"Who could sleep when you're thinking so loudly?" A gentle smile formed on her lips and her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

It took him a moment to realize that she was teasing him and soon his shoulders shook as well, but just as quickly as it started, it stopped. "You're not angry with me?"

"Should I be?" Sitting up, she ran a hand through her bed-matted hair, stifling a yawn with her other.

"After everything I'd said... I though-"

"I know you better than that, Myles," she cut him off a bit curtly, but with all the love she had for him still shining in her eyes. "And you are _nothing_ like your father. He sent me along with you for spite, but I've just fallen more and more in love with you. I know you didn't mean those things you said."

He felt her gentle hand carefully slip into his and squeeze it full of all the trust and truth she could manage. Myles Leland III was absolutely nothing like his father. Lucy could see that just by looking at him. Phillip Leland was rough and cruel to his servants. In truth, they were like slaves, but the only reason why they remained with the family was because one day they would be working for the Leland heir and they knew that they would not be treated like the dirt his father saw them as.

Myles could remedy this situation with one simple apology to Dimitrius. There was just one little problem. He motioned his head to the man lying on the cool wet ground with his back to the Lord. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, but neither he nor Lucy could tell if Dimitrius was truly asleep or just faking it. "I doubt _he_ would forgive me."

"How do you know if you never try?"

Her optimism always raised his spirits. A smile curled to his lips. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think you have and to tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit deprived." A glimmer of mischief twinkled in her eyes and Myles couldn't resist leaning in and gently claiming her lips.

"I love you, Lucy Dotson."

If Lucy would have allowed herself, she would have swooned right there on the spot. His eyes were the sincerest shade of blue she'd ever seen reflected down upon her. It was more than love emulated in those eyes, but she could describe the other emotions she saw there. Whatever they were, she'd never felt so cherished in all her life. "I love you too, Myles."

Dimitrius's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as he listened in. Sleep was eluding him because of Leland's unkind outrage. A deaf princess was not lunacy, no matter which way you look at it and Lady Sue would make the perfect queen despite her disability.

He hadn't expected to hear Leland's confession to Lucy nor her willingness to forgive him. D supposed he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion as well and let his anger take control over him. For years, he'd defended Lady Sue, constantly putting up with the rumors that she was unfit for royalty. That had been around the time the King and Queen had decided to keep her affliction a secret from the public. Either way they would have little to say on the matter. She will be crowned queen one day and whether they stood beside her or against her was up to them.

D would stand beside her and it seemed Leland would as well, but not as her husband. He would stand beside her as a trusted friend and ally. The real question that plagued his mind was who would stand beside her as king, yet thinking back to the image of Sue and Jack's signed conversation, he concluded that there was no better choice than the heir of Hudson.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello, all! Sorry for going away again, but this time it couldn't be helped. I've been fighting with my internet for the last month. It got so bad that it would be on for maybe ten minutes before going out for hours. It was terrible. But I think everything is now back in working order. But, that's enough of that, right? How about we get back to the story?**_

* * *

 **Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

Jack stirred as a pleasant aroma filled his senses, yet he did not wake. He was too comfortable and too much at peace to be summoned from his dreams just yet.

They'd started off with visions of Sue as they had since the night of their first kiss. She'd looked so angelic in a lightly flowing white dress that billowed around her ankles as a gentle breeze passed by. He wasn't certain what the dream entailed, but at the vision of beauty she made, he didn't even care. She belonged to him in his dreams and he hoped that it wouldn't be long before she was his in reality.

He was discouraged for only a moment when Sue's beauty was replaced with the calm serenity of the dark haired vision of his mother. Her face remained in a haze so he could not see her clearly, but her eyes were as clear as a calm spring sky. Her golden brown irises were bright and sparkling and he knew she was smiling down at him as she whispered, "Your destiny is before your eyes, Jackson. All you have to do is open them to see what is yours."

A sense of familiarity washed over him with her words. He'd heard them before, a very long time ago but couldn't quite grasp what they'd meant.

The delicious aroma washed over him again and he breathed in deep as he watched the image of his mother fade away and reality come back into focus. "Wake up, Jack," he heard Sue's soft whisper call to him. Opening one eye, he was greeted by her smiling countenance which made him smile in return, especially when both his eyes opened and he saw the two steaming mugs of dark liquid in her hands.

"Morning," he mumbled as he sat up in his bed, propping himself up against his pillows.

"Good morning. Bobby said he wanted to set out early so you needed to wake up. I brought you this, but I don't know how good it'll be. Bobby's the one who made it and it's a bit strong." She held out one of the steaming mugs which he took without question with a nod of thanks and she took a tentative step back. She'd never been in a man's bedroom before and though she knew she could trust Jack, it was still a scenario she was still insecure about.

" **Thank you** ," he signed with a yawn. Taking a sip, he grimaced. Since he'd known him, Bobby had never been the best at brewing coffee, but luckily for Jack he'd become quite used to it by the end of the war... either that or his tongue had gone completely numb. Taking another sip, his face scrunched together in distaste again. He had a feeling that no matter how much he drank, the taste would not be getting any better. No matter. All he needed was to see Sue's smiling face and it was enough for him to greet the day. Unfortunately, the beautiful smile that had been there only a moment before had vanished. Her gaze was set upon the swirls of steam emanating from her own cup, her brow furrowed into a line.

He climbed out of bed as he set down his mug and stiffly shuffled his feet toward her. Using his index finger, he gently lifted her chin and raised her eyes to his. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really want to do this, Jack? Are you ready to see what some cruel person's actions did to make you lose your parents?" She'd lost her mother years ago; she couldn't image what it would have been like to lose her father as well. And Jack had only known his for a short time before they were taken from him. This had to be taking a toll on his insides as well.

"I won't say I'm not scared," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Of course, that could have been because he would be looking upon his own grave in a few hour's time. If there was one thing that could scare the wits out of a man, that was it. But, the rest of why he was scared was the memories. He was afraid that they would flood back into his mind with one glance of the charred rubble.

"I just hope you've thought this all through."

Why was everyone making sure he'd thought this through? He'd been doing nothing but thinking about it since the truth was revealed to him. It wasn't something he wanted to do. It was something he had to do. "I have," he replied firmly, not able to hide his aggravation at everyone for making him "think this through".

Sue hadn't been able to hear the anger in his voice, but she'd seen it in his eyes. He had a right to act this way, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Sighing heavily, Jack mentally kicked himself at the damage he'd inadvertently made with his gruffness and his fist was immediately circling his chest in apology. " **I'm sorry**. I didn't mean to vent my frustrations on you." He'd just thought who better than the one person who couldn't hear. How much of a cad did that make him? He didn't deserve to see the small smile that graced her lips when she saw his willingness to sign his apology.

"That's okay," she said confidently, "I didn't hear a thing." She scrunched her nose playfully and he couldn't resist laughing along with her. But as soon as it started, it stopped and he turned away from her to look out into the morning haze. "Jack, what is it?"

"I hear a dog," he said and hurried toward the door. " **Stay here** , he signed to her as he headed off into the fog.

She watched his back disappear into the fog and with frustration, blew her bangs from her eyes. That man had better think again if he thought she was going to miss this.

Jack was well aware that Sue was at his heels. He should have known that she wouldn't listen to him. After all, she was used to giving orders, not taking them. He should have been angry, but her determination to be part of whatever was going on made him gain a new admiration for her. Turning toward her, his expression was as serious as he could make it, though the muscles of his jaw twitched as he fought to keep his smile at bay. "I though I told you to stay put."

"What made you think I would actually listen?" she countered defensively as she planted her hands firmly upon her hips. She was not one bit amused by being given an order and she was not going to sit idly by while Jack left her out of the loop. She was just as capable as he to handle this type of situation... whatever this situation was.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't have an answer for her question, but he couldn't allow her to run about without an escort either. "Fair enough," he finally smiled. "Just stay close to me and if there's trouble, I need you to find some place safe."

"But, Jack-" she tried to argue. What did she think she was, a child?

"No buts." That statement didn't left little room for her to argue and his eyes reflected the sincerity of the situation. She opened her mouth again but before another protest crossed those beautiful lips, he silenced them with his own. The sweet taste of coffee remained on her lips, enhancing her special flavor all the more. Allowing his tongue to dance across the seam of her lips, he let it linger there before he was willing to pull away. A crooked grin curled at his lips as he witnessed the telltale pink blush dusting across her cheeks. He lightly cupped the warmth of one of those cheeks, his heart soaring when she leaned into his palm, her eyes fluttering open and her hazel pools staring glassy-eyed up at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered softly, allowing his thumb to brush against her tender lips. He sucked in a breath when she didn't hesitate to nip at the rough pad of the digit. Clearing his throat, he pulled away from her gently and made certain she understood his reasoning for being so protective of her. "Now, promise me you'll do as I ask?"

The stern glare that had appeared in his eyes for a mere moment was replaced with the glow she'd come to recognize as devotion and-dare she think it-love. And despite her best efforts to stand her ground and not be taken in by those dark chocolate-colored eyes of his, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. For him, she would comply. "I promise."

He grinned. "Good," was all he said as he brushed her lips with his again before taking her hand in his and pulling her along after him.

The sound of barking grew louder as they rounded a corner into the village's main drag. It was high-pitched and it was accompanied by similar pitched growls. He heard Bobby give a loud grunt of pain as he watched the man he was tussling with elbow him in the solar plexus. Jack skidded to a halt, Sue running straight into his back when she couldn't stop. He instantly swiveled around to catch her before she landed in the dirt.

"Get off me, you mongrel!" the man roared as he tried to kick the flea-bitten demon from the leg of his trousers. The little dog held fast to the fabric as he was swung about, his tiny little paws leaving the ground for a moment before landing again, his grip never mitigating.

Tara pulled Amanda close to keep her out of harm's way as Troy took hold of the collar of a second man and gently held the arm of their female companion as their expressions all shifted from shock to amusement. Neither the colored man, nor the dark women tried to fight their way out of the deaf man's grasp as they watched their third thrash about like he was in danger of getting mauled by the little creature. With her free hand, the dark woman covered her mouth to hide the grin of regalement that had formed and refused to disappear while the dark man didn't bother to hide his mirth. He doubled over with laughter, clutching his aching sides as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Amanda's wide smile indicated that she found this all so very amusing and as hard as she tried to stifle her laughter, Tara did as well. She fought to catch her breath as Bobby forced both arms of his new sparring partner behind his back, yet his leg continued to flail about.

" **Maybe you should call Togo off** ," she was finally able to sign to the little deaf girl who merely nodded and had to clap her hands once for the dog to relinquish his hold. But, before he ran back to his young mistress, Togo continued to growl. With his teeth still bared and his back to the human, the white and brown ball of fur kicked up dirt toward the man who'd tried to grab him with his hind legs and trotted happily over to Amanda's waiting arms.

"Someone catch that little thief!" The first man bellowed before Bobby twisted his arm. He was tired of listening to the stuffed shirt of a man and just wanted order to be restored before he raised the entire village with his yelling. "Not so hard, you knuckle-dragger," he yelped and Bobby did it again just for spite.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, using the familiar take-charge tone he'd perfected as a commanding officer in the army. He waited for an answer but was only greeted with Sue's surprised gasp as she pushed her way past the rock solid barrier of his upper body. She'd tried to see over his shoulder, but every time she moved to catch a glance, he would purposely shift his feet. Feeling that she had to take some initiative, she'd decided to push her way through. He tried to reach for her to pull her back, but she pulled her own hand out of the way at the last second. "Sue," he called to her and cursed under his breath when he realized she couldn't hear him.

"Careful with this one, sheila," Bobby warned, "he goes after small girls and even smaller dogs. He's a dangerous one. You don't want to get too close." His familiar friendly wink told her that he was joking and a smile graced her lips.

"I'll take my chances," she chuckled as she reached out to brush the straw-colored hair out of the intruder's eyes. She wasn't surprised by the crystal clear blue eyes that looked up at her. "Myles?" she asked and turned to his companions. "D? Lucy?" Dimitrius was the only one to nod his head in recognition. The hold Bobby had on Myles had shifted to the Lord's neck and that prevented him from moving the appendage and Lucy was too stunned to do anything but stand there. "What are you all doing here?

D gave a wave of his hand to gain her attention like he usually would in her presence and he was greeted not with the happiness and joy he'd expected, but shock and surprise. He was able to pry the fabric of his collar from Troy's grasp, signing the word " **friend** " to the man before he lowered himself onto one knee. He bowed his head momentarily in respect to Her Highness, noticing the puzzled expressions of Tara and Bobby (and Troy's probably similar) as he did so before his gaze returned to hers. "We were sent to bring you home, Princess."


	30. Chapter 30

**Two Worlds**

 **Chapter Thirty**

"Princess?" Tara gasped. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes were just as wide. A silence engulfed the small group momentarily, but it was Bobby who abruptly broke it.

His hearty chuckle started off soft and then rose until tears sprang to his eyes. "That's a good one." A deaf princess? That was a new one for him. His mirth died in his throat when Dimitrius sprang to his feet and took a step forward, his side blade halfway out of its sheath. "Whoa, easy there, mate!" he exclaimed as he rose his arms defensively. The fire in the dark man's eyes was enough to set him ablaze, but the fact that he had a blade and was willing to use it told Bobby that it would be better to just keep his mouth shut.

Myles let out a loud "oof!" when Bobby let go of him and he fell forward. He groaned as he got back to his feet, his muscles stiffly obliging to his weight.

Sue placed a soft hand over D's much larger one and silently pleaded for him to put his weapon away. He obeyed the request with a nod, but he didn't retreat from his protective stance. To put more space between himself and the guard, Bobby took a tentative step back, his side brushing against Jack as he did so. He quickly turned on his best mate. "Bloody hell, Jack! What were you thinking?"

Not able to tear his gaze from Sue as she nervously worried her lower lip, Jack reached out for her. "What are you going on about, Crash?"

Bobby took hold of his friend's arm to prevent him from making things worse. "What am I talking about? Haven't you heard?" By the look on Jack's face, he clearly hadn't. "The princess was kidnapped on the night of the party at the castle. And if Sue really is her... which she must be," he added when D tried to take another step forward, "then-"

"Kidnapped?" Sue finally spoke up once she was able to catch up with the conversation. She looked at D who merely nodded as an answer. "But... I wasn't kidnapped... I ran away." Her self-conscious chuckle did little to amend the situation.

"Lady Sue, you don't have to cover up for these... _people_ ," Myles said as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. He fastidiously brushed the dirt from his knees and straightened his disheveled vest. He hadn't meant for the word to sound offensive, but someone was bound to be affronted by the comment.

"People?" Tara asked, her eyes flamed with anger at the Lord for saying the word with such contempt. Togo, sensing her abhoration, began to growl at his human foe yet again. Myles looked down at the animal and sneered.

"You hear that, mate? He's ready for another taste of you," Bobby sniggered, though his tone was less than humorous, an evil smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Sue having not seen neither Tara nor Bobby's comments argued, "I'm not covering up for anyone. They had _nothing_ to do with it... I left of my own accord."

"But, Levi..." Lucy tried to point out. She knew Sue would never have left her furry companion behind unless she'd been forced to.

"I _had_ to leave Levi behind because it would have been impossible to sneak him out." She paused, tears stinging the backs of her eyes as she thought about the golden-haired dog. She missed him very much. "How is he?"

Lucy's smile was kind as she took her new friend's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Missing you."

"I miss him too." D's strong hand took hold of her free hand and she turned to look at him. She was thankful for how patient everyone was being with her. It was difficult to follow the conversation as it was, but they were all making certain that they had her full attention before speaking.

He gave her fingers an fatherly squeeze like he'd done with Tanya so many times in her adolescent life. The warm, dark depths of his brown eyes relayed all of the worry that had engulfed him these last few days. He was so pleased that they had found her. "Your father misses you too," he spoke and signed with his free hand.

"The king?" Bobby asked. He was still finding it difficult to believe that they'd been in the presence of royalty for days and they hadn't known. Sue had been able to hide it very well. He was impressed.

"How perceptive of you," Myles quipped, his familiar haughty drawl making the flesh on the back of Bobby's neck crawl. "She is the princess, so, naturally her father would be king. You're as sharp as a tack, aren't you?"

"You know..."

"Just shut up, Crash," Jack interrupted before another fight broke out. The Aussie's temper was more than likely to get out of hand and he wanted to stop it from the start. Of course, by the expression on Lord Leland's face, he was prepared to go toe-to-toe with Bobby and Jack hated to admit it, but he would bet everything he owned that the Lord would be the victor.

"If you come with us, now, we can make it back to the castle by nightfall," D continued as if he'd never been interrupted. The sooner they set out, the sooner Edward could relax. He noticed her shifting gaze as it moved from him to Jack on whom it rested a beat too long for D's liking before returning back to him. She wouldn't have to say a word. He could already envision her response.

Standing beside Jack, she bravely slipped her hand into his. She was greeted by a careful squeeze and his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. A chill ran down her spine at the simple action. "I can't."

"I see," he said with a lack of conviction in his tone which must have shown in his eyes. What was he going to tell the king when he returned without his daughter?

"It's not that I don't want to. I miss my home and my family," she tried to reassure him. She glanced at Jack in silent question, which he understood completely. They would go home, but only after she kept her promise. "There's just one thing we need to do first."

Her guard's gaze turned to Jack and a smirk curled at his lips. "I suppose this is all your doing?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Jack said, "Nope."

If felt good to laugh again, the guard thought to himself as he bowed to his princess. "Wherever My Lady goes, I follow."


End file.
